Life continues:Through No Fault of Your Own
by happydemonhobo
Summary: Complete:Picks up after Regretting Expectations:When the consequences of the past catch up to you. Would you learn to accept them or would the regrets consume you? Set 10 years after R E. Hiei&Kurama.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…It belongs to the creators and such.

**Summary:** When the consequences of the past catch up to you. Would you learn to accept them or would the regrets consume you? Set 10 years after Regretting Expectations. Yaoi Hiei & Kurama

The last tale in the series that has finally been named: **Shiren no Jinsei Nendakiki** (or **Trials**, act of being tested/hardship, **of Life**, lifespan, **Chronicles**)

Rated: **'M'**

**Life continues: Through No Fault of Your Own**

Chapter 1

Kurama walked slowly down a forest trail, somewhere in the middle of the Makai. His senses were completely open, allowing him to feel the essence of the foliage all around him. As the fragrances filter through his nose, he paused at a particularly bountiful patch of flowers.

Kneeling down to inspect them, he sighed in thought. _'Ahh…The late spring, one of my favorite times.'_ Taking a deep breath and enjoying the smell, he heard in his mind.

'_Mine as well.' _Youko added.

Suddenly, he caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye.

'Well.' The red head mused. His body betraying no outward signs as he slowly stood and continued at a leisurely pace down the path. Another flicker of movement occurred and a devilish grin started to creep up the side of his face.

'_I believe someone is stalking us.'_ Youko also mused.

Kurama and Hiei had been sent to this part of the forest by Mukuro to find an informant. An informant that had been keeping track of Yomi's movements and a week ago that informant failed to report. So she sent Hiei, accompanied by Kurama, to find him.

The red head had not wanted to go, not wanting to get involved in something that dealt with Yomi. After the hell the fox had suffered at the hands of the old goat, along with his 'mistress', which ended in a showdown with Youko and thus causing the spirit yoko's return. He was not looking forward to finding out what the 'Lord' had been up to all these years. It has been over 10 years and Yomi had showed no signs of starting trouble, yet Mukuro wanted the former Lord watched and his every move documented. For what reasons, Kurama didn't know and didn't care, he was only interested in the here and now.

Ever since Hiei and Kurama had mated and marked each other, the two had become inseparable, though there were times they 'needed' to be apart. And both respected that need. Their bond has only grown stronger as the two learned what the 'mark' held in store for them, which it seemed they learned something new everyday.

Only after some persuading from the Lord, did Kurama agree to accompany his lover on this mission. The red head would always stay at the palace, waiting patiently as Hiei did his errands for Mukuro. Though the fire demon would ask the red head to accompany him, he always declined. This was Hiei's job and he did not want to interfere or distract from something important.

Now Kurama was glad he had come along, for the two could have some fun and it seemed the fire demon was going to be the one to start it. It had been quite awhile since the fox 'roamed free' in the Makai and he was going to let Youko out as well, for this was the spirit yoko's home turf after all.

Hiei landed silently on a branch, his heart racing as he watched his pray walk down the path. The quarry was almost in position. He had purposefully allowed himself to be noticed from behind his prey, to maneuver them to this spot.

'Come to me fox.' The black haired thought as he placed his hands on the branch and waited for Kurama to get beneath him. 'Just a few more yards.'

Suddenly vines appeared, wrapping around both of the fire demon's wrists, bringing them together.

"What the Hell!!" Hiei yelled as he found himself bound by the foliage.

Before the black haired could do anything, the vines yanked him off balance and he tumbled forward, to end up hanging by is arms, his body dangly directly in front of a smiling red head.

"Stalking me?" Kurama purred, leaning forward face to face he added. "I am afraid you will have to do better than that, Amai."

"Hn." Was all Hiei said, diverting his red eyes as a he blushed.

Finding the blush cute, Kurama cooed. "Maybe you need a little motivation." Pulling the black cloak aside, he reached his hand into the fire demon's pants, cupping him, before fondling gently. Hiei went rigid as the red head's other hand undid the belts holding the pants in place. Once the last belt came undone, Kurama yanked the fabric down around the thin ankles.

Leaning into the fire demon's ear, the red head whispered. "Now…prey is no fun unless it tries to run …wouldn't you agree?" With a quick kiss to the lips, the fox bolted off into the underbrush, disappearing from sight nearly instantly as the foliage moved for him. Hiei could hear the yoko chuckling in his head.

Shuddering from head to toe, the fire demon tried to bring the lingering sensations under control. 'Damn! It's prey alright.' Kurama had become more playful over the years and it made for one very happy koorime.

With a quick burst of flame, Hiei freed his wrists, allowing him to fall ungracefully to the ground, his legs not quite under control because of the bunched up fabric around his ankles. Pulling his pants up, he stuck his hands in his cloak, before sauntering after Kurama.

'And the hunter should always take his time, so as not to become the prey…again.' Hiei thought, cursing himself for being caught.

Almost a mile ahead of the koorime, Kurama came lightly to a stop, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body as he tried to control a chuckle.

'_Do you think he took the bait?'_ Youko asked. If he were out, his tail would be twitching in excitement at the thrill of the hunt.

'_I do not know…he should have been right behind me.'_ Kurama replied. He had masked his spirit energy, but knew their bond would lead the fire demon right to him, a consequence of the mark.

'_I hope he has not stopped. Sulking just because his little trap did not work, I mean, it was lame, but….'_ Youko said, hoping to have some fun with the fire demon.

Suddenly, Kurama's sensitive ears heard the sounds of thrashing, followed by a weak cry, coming from somewhere off to his right.

'_Someone is in trouble. Where is Hiei?'_ The red head called out in his mind as he ran towards the sound. He didn't project his energy incase there was foe ahead, for it would give him some element of surprise.

Moments later, Kurama came to a ledge overlooking a small pond about 40 feet down. In the middle of the water was a boy who appeared to be drowning, at least he thought it was a boy, but the size led him to believe it was a young child.

"Hmm, I wonder how he got there." The red head muttered as he watched the demon struggle with all his power.

Reaching in his hair, the red head pulled out a rose and flicked it into his whip, sending it streaking down into the water to wrap around the small frame. Bracing his legs, he pulled on the thorn less whip, but the small demon did not move, something seemed to be holding him.

"What the….?" Kurama breathed, his eyes opening wide. Bracing him self better, he tried again to pull the boy, but suddenly the whip was tugged hard from below. It was with such a tremendous might, that it was enough to pull him and a large chunk of the embankment into the pond.

As he fell, the red head righted himself and tried to study the boy. It was then that he noticed the figure was blurry and the water around him was a faint green color.

He cursed himself._ 'Damn, I was a fool…a water element has made its home here, and I fell right in.'_

'_Think quickly Kurama, I will contact Hiei.' _The spirit yoko said, already reaching out with his mind to contact the fire demon.

'SPLASH!'

Crashing several feet from the boy, the red head's breath was knocked out of him by the impact causing him to gasp in shock. Realizing he was being shoved to the bottom of the pond, he tried, but failed to keep his mouth from filling with the greenish water. Hearing Youko call out to Hiei, he managed to stay focused and followed the yoko's advice. Thinking quickly, he harnessed a large portion of his energy and twisting his body, plunged a hand into the muck along the bottom.

Hiei was still moseying along, a small, devious smile forming on his lips as his mind played scenarios of revenge. Suddenly the mark on the back of his neck flared then he heard Youko call his name in his mind right as he felt the red head's energy spike.

'Why is the fox pooling that much energy?' The black haired thought as the trees bowed from the force of his passing as he blurred faster than the eye.

'Well now that I am no longer on the bottom of the pond, how can I defeat this thing?' Kurama thought, taking deep breaths and treading water as he tried to locate the child. He was trying to ignore his stomach which was doing flips as the murky water churned in it.

A blur went past and green eyes watched as a fireball streaked into the center of the water, disintegrating it into steam and vapor droplets.

When everything cleared, Hiei stood at the bottom of a now dry pond looking at Kurama who was on his hands and knees, looking like a drowned rat. The red head was coughing and gagging as his stomach finally rejected the greenish liquid.

"How the hell did you fall into that thing's clutches?" The fire demon asked, crossing his arms and waiting until the fox was done puking. He could feel some of the sickness from the red head, but he'd learned to control the amount he felt. That was another consequence they had learned over the years, they could feel each other's sickness and pain.

"The child…. (cough)….all right?" Kurama's voice was raspy as he looked up at his mate. He then noticed over the fire demon's shoulder that the child was disappearing into the woods and tried to make out what kind of being it was, but only saw a flash of a tail and the hair looked dark, though hair always looked darker wet.

Following the green eyes' gaze and seeing the figure disappearing into the foliage, Hiei muttered. "Hn…looks fine to me." Turning back, he offered a hand, helping the red head up.

Long legs quivered, but the fire demon held on, keeping his mate from toppling over.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked as he held the red head, who was now shivering, his teeth chattering uncontrollably.

Youko answered since Kurama was shaking uncontrollably. _'His spirit energy is low from trying not to drown. He swallowed quite a bit of that muck as well.'_

Hiei nodded, saying. "Let's get you someplace warm and out of these wet clothes." Guiding the taller frame away from the area as the sun was starting to set and the air was getting a chill.

'_I know how we can get warm.'_ Youko said and the black haired could see the yoko smirking in his mind.

'_Is that all you think about?'_ Hiei muttered the thought. Youko had become more vocal about his wants over the years.

'_Well…' _Youko switched to pouting, his feelings hurt. '_Sharing body heat is a good way to get warm.' _

The fire demon just shook his head.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews…chapter rated 'M'

Chapter 2

"How's he doing?" Hiei asked.

"He is sleeping soundly." Youko said as he placed small pieces of skinned meat on sticks and then laid them on a hot rock near the fire.

"What happened?" The fire demon would rather ask Kurama, but as soon as the red head had fallen asleep, Youko appeared.

Youko explained. "Kurama saw the child drowning, so he used the whip to try and pull him out, but got pulled in instead. His breath was knocked out of him and he swallowed some of the creature's algae it produces."

"Is it poisonous?" The fire demon asked, his red eyes narrowing in concern.

"Not really. He threw up most of it, though I am afraid he will be sick to his stomach for a few days until it clears his system." Youko answered as he turned the meat.

The two had made it to a cave, if you could call it that, it was more like a hole in the rock compared to Youko's dens. Hiei had gotten a fire going while Kurama undressed. After he was naked, the fire demon handed over his cloak, to which the red head laid down and curled into a fetal position. Making sure his mate was alright, Hiei then went to find food. By the time he returned, Kurama was apparently out of it because Youko was sitting there tending to the fire.

"Are you sure?" Hiei asked, his facial features showing how concerned he was for Kurama.

Youko got the feeling the fire demon didn't seem to want to believe him. "I would be feeling the affects if it were too bad." He said softly. "As would you." He added.

His golden eyes looked to see red ones staring at the fire, seemingly lost in thought.

"Would you like to read my mind, you could wake him and ask him yourself?" The spirit yoko asked as he picked up the now cooked meat, dividing it onto two large, stiff leaves.

"What…no…let him sleep…I'm just worried." Hiei muttered, taking his share of the food.

The black haired would have been able to feel the truth if it was Kurama, but he couldn't sense it with the spirit yoko. Even after all these years, it was hard to explain the three way relationship they now shared. Kurama's mind was always opened to him as his was to the red head. They rarely hid anything from each other. Hiei could talk to Youko mentally while Kurama was out, but not the other way. He had to rely on Youko to tell him what the red head said, needed. Hiei didn't know if the yoko was deliberately blocking the communication or if it was just a natural mental defense the kitsune had. He doubt Youko would deliberately do something like that, but you never knew what kind of game the kitsune might play. Though over the years the fire demon had come to trust Youko and knew the spirit yoko had worked hard to earn it. It still felt to the fire demon like he was, well cheating, but that might not be the right word, on Kurama. It was hard to explain and no matter how many times the red head said he was fine with any relationship Youko and he had. He found it awkward at times, plain and simple.

"I am worried as well." Youko said softly, taking a bite.

"I know." Hiei muttered as he finished his meal and then leaned back against the rock.

"Would you like to share my pallet?" Youko asked, patting the moss and soft grass he'd grown to sleep on, the fire demon's cloak laying beside him.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"He has told you for years that he does not care if we spend time together." Youko said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

Hiei shrugged, saying. "I know, but right now he's sick and asleep. I don't think it's fair."

Youko smirked. "We will only sleep, besides, you look cold."

Hiei huffed. "I'm not cold. I'm a fire demon….." He said, folding his arms.

"I have never had doubts about 'that' little fire." The yoko chuckled, but his voice flattened as he said. "However, you could share that heat, for Kurama has chilled me to the bones."

Knowing the red head wouldn't mind and knowing Youko was only offering his companionship. The black haired sighed and deciding the soft bed did look inviting, made his way over, laying down with his back to the yoko.

Youko just smiled and laid down next to the smaller frame, spooning him into his taller one. Pulling the cloak up to cover them, they settled in for the night. As long as Kurama slept the yoko would gladly stay out and keep the fire demon company.

Hiei allowed Youko to cuddle him and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he had a feeling the perverted yoko would make his move and sure enough, he felt a wet tongue licking his neck/hair line. The mark tingled as he felt nips on his shoulder as his shirt was tugged aside in need. Sighing, the fire demon rolled over and moving aside the white fabric started adding his own nips and kisses to the pale chest.

"Now, what was it that Kurama did to you?" Youko purred, taking a hand and cupping the fire demon's crotch.

Letting out a moan, Hiei took one of his small hands and began groping the kitsune back. The black haired could not deny he was still somewhat turned on by the red head's earlier actions. He just didn't like having sex with Youko when Kurama was not awake to know about it, but as the yoko continued his ministrations, he let it go.

Youko moaned and leaned down to kiss the pale lips of his bed partner. He started to purr as he met no resistance and soon the two were hastily stripping each other, not stopping their battles of the tongues.

The fire demon let the spirit yoko have his way as he was turned back around so his back was again to the kitsune and he felt a finger playing around his opening. After a few minutes of preparation, Youko took him slowing as he was distracted with nips and licks to the neck and shoulders. While one larger hand guided his hips, the other tweaked his nipples making the smaller figure arch his back, causing him to impale himself completely on the large cock.

Youko cooed in his ear, pausing all body movement as Hiei squirmed and moaned for a moment. When he felt the fire demon was ready, he slowly began thrusting and the two rode the waves.

a)a)a)a

Morning dawned and a red head rolled over, hitting his shoulder against the back rock face. Green eyes fluttered opened and surveyed his surroundings.

'_Good morning, little one.'_ Youko greeted.

'_Where are we?'_ Kurama's voice came across raspy even though he said it mentally. His throat was still raw from throwing up. He tried to swallow, only to wince at the dry, hot burning feeling.

'_In a cave, do you not remember?'_ Youko replied and opened their thoughts to allow his host to see what had happened, though the yoko stopped at him and Hiei getting in bed.

'_Thank you…yes I remember. I was just so tired…….wait, you were out……..'_ Kurama thought. Youko could only come out if the red head let him or if the red head was incapacitated in some way and had no control. Though over the years they had come to a sort of unspoken agreement about certain things and one of them was, if Kurama was out of it for any reason, Youko could come out and keep Hiei company, but only if the fire demon didn't have any objections. Kurama has never forced his mate into a relationship of any kind with the spirit yoko, though he knows Youko cares deeply for Hiei. Green eyes looked over to see a naked fire demon laying beside him. _'Youko…you did not force him did you?'_

Youko shrugged. _'Maybe a little, but remember...he started it. It is not my fault I can not control my urges as well as you. He…and I…were left with a need and besides, he made it obviously clear when he cried out your name who he was thinking about."_

'_Spare me the details.'_ Kurama groaned, a hand coming up to rub his face.

"He didn't force me. You know he could never do that." Hiei muttered, rolling over to face him.

"Amai." Kurama whispered, leaning over to kiss his sweet on the forehead. "I would kiss you on the lips, but I am afraid my breath is not that pleasant."

Propping himself up on an elbow, the fire demon studied the red head, noticing he still looked pale. "How are you feeling?"

Kurama seemed to think for a moment. Keeping his voice low and soft, he said. "Fine…though my stomach might not agree and retaliate."

"Do you think you could eat?" Hiei asked, sitting up to pull over a piece of bark loaded with berries.

Seeing the food, Kurama's face fell as he turned a pale shade of green. Tripping and fumbling over the fire demon, not seeming to care he was naked, he ran out of the cave.

A few minutes later the red head returned and began to dress, his clothes having dried overnight.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Was all Hiei said as he watched the lean figure dress. Kurama was not even trying to hide how sick he felt and the smaller figure had to control his stomach, least he be the one throwing up.

"Sorry." Kurama muttered as he finished dressing.

"Is there something you can take, surely you have, or can find, or even make something that would help?" Hiei asked as he dressed.

Kurama's head cocked to the side slightly, but it was Youko who answered. _'He can take something for the symptoms, the nausea and such, but I am afraid what he needs we do not have.'_

"What do you need?" Hiei wondered. He had finished dressing and was making sure the fire was out.

'_We would need some of the algae from the creature, but thanks to you, there is none to be had.' _Youko said.

Hiei just shrugged, he would not apologize for saving him. "Is there anything else that can be used in its place?"

'_There is a root, but it is hard to harvest, not only that, but it needs to be boiled and fermented for months, it is a complicated medicine……'_ Youko trailed off.

"So was it worth it?" Hiei asked as he and Kurama got ready to continue their journey.

"Do you mean coming with you or saving the child?" Kurama asked, looking at his mate with a glint in his green eyes, though his face was as white as a ghost.

"Baka fox?" Hiei huffed, turning his back on the red head and adjusting the sword at his side.

Said fox smirked and wrapped his arms around the fire demon, pulling the smaller figure back so he was leaning against his chest.

Sitting his head on the black haired's head, Kurama said softly. "You know as well as I that I could not let a child drown, demon or ningen, and whether you like it or not, I know you well enough to know that you would not have let him either." He smiled as he heard a low growl vibrate from his mate's body and he interpreted it as a cross between annoyance and the 'you do know me too well.'

"Hn." Hiei grumbled, knowing the fox was right.

Youko spoke up._ 'If I remember correctly there is a village a few miles to the west, so there maybe an apothecary, shaman or a doctor there. They may very well have the medicine since the pond was near.'_

"Do you want to check?" Hiei asked, tilting his head up to look at green eyes. "It would make you feel better faster."

Kurama nodded, saying. "What could it hurt? We could also check and see if anyone has seen the informant." Giving his mate a squeeze, he thought. _'Besides…we could see if the child is alright as well.'_

"Hn…I should have known." Hiei muttered, pushing off his mate and heading out.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews…….

Chapter 3

It had taken longer to get to the village than expected, with Kurama having to stop almost every hour to rest, not to mention throw up, it was now midday. Hiei had kept on him to drink, but it only led to the red head dashing off into the foliage, where the fire demon heard gasping and hacking as the liquid was brought back up. The fox had tried to take different herbs and plants to help his symptoms, but they didn't seem to be working.

Finally, they came to a tree line on the outskirts of a small village. There were only about 50 different demons living in this area. With the layout of the place, its wood and straw huts and the merchants placed at intervals selling their merchandise. It seemed this was a happy little community who did not cause or want trouble.

"Do you want to stay here and I'll go see if there's a doctor?" Hiei asked as Kurama came out from behind the trees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kurama shook his head, saying. "No…it would be best if you asked about the informant…I will see about a doctor." His voice came out like he had laryngitis. He cleared his throat and tried to compose him self, but Hiei could tell he was tired, dehydrated and looked even paler than he had been that morning. The fire demon could feel how exhausted the red head was and was surprised he hadn't collapsed. He had also thought a few times along the way that he was going to have to carry the fox, but the red head had managed on his own and never once asked for help.

Crimson eyes found themselves staring hard at the fox and they blinked as he realized something. Pushing a little harder with his mind, Hiei felt a nauseating wave wash over him, causing his eyes to water and his throat to gulp. _'Youko.'_ He said mentally.

'_Yes.'_ The yoko said nonchalantly.

'_Are you helping him?'_ Hiei asked.

'_As is my right….you have other things on your mind then to……..'_ Youko was cut off by Kurama.

"I asked him to." The red head said, looking at the fire demon.

"Why…" This time Hiei was cut off.

"Because I was sort of forced into coming with you and I do not want to be a hindrance. You have a job to do and I was the one foolish enough to fall into the trap." Kurama voice was firm even though he was beginning to shake. "Besides, it would not do either of us any good if we were attacked while both of us were on our knees puking." He muttered.

'Damn Kurama's pride.' Hiei thought. "Youko said you shouldn't be this sick." He said with concern clearly in his voice.

'_It may be his ningen half. I have swallowed the algae before and was fine after a few days, but I agree, he seems sicker than he should.' _Youko acknowledged.

Kurama began to scan the village and saw a sign in a language Youko knew, it read 'doctor and apothecary' with an arrow pointing down the road.

"It seems I am in luck." Kurama stated, pointing with a shaking finger.

The black haired turned and seeing the sign, let some relief washed over him.

"Okay, you go get what you need and I'll ask some questions. Let's meet back here." Hiei said. He didn't want to separate, but didn't say anything. Besides, with the mark and his jagan, he would know exactly where the fox was, if he was needed.

Kurama only nodded and began to head in the direction the arrow pointed.

Standing outside a small hut, the red head ran a hand through his hair and straightened his clothes before placing a hand on the wooden knob attached to the wooden door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and stepped into a dimly lit room.

The inside of the hut looked liked a Shaman's or Sorcerer's lair. The dim and stuffy tight space was lined floor to ceiling with wooden shelves packed full of bottles, vials and jars, all filled with things only the imagination could guess. On the ends of each shelves hung dried animal parts and one shelf, behind a wooden counter, held a row of medical/reference books. The only window was small and covered with a dark piece of fabric.

Seeing no one behind the counter, which also held a scale and a burner holding a beaker, Kurama stood there and waited. He had heard a chime from somewhere in the back when he'd opened the door. After a minute or so, a curtain, in the same dark fabric as the window, covering a doorway behind the counter, moved and a short, stocky dwarf with pale green skin and large elf ears came through.

"May I help you young man?" He greeted, stepping up on a stool behind the counter to help service his costumer better.

"Yes…ple (clears throat) please…I seemed to have swallowed some algae from a water creature and I was wondering…" Kurama was cut off as the demon held up a hand and stepped off the stool.

"Say no more. That creature has gotten everyone in this village sick at some point. I keep telling them not to drink from that pond, but no one seems to listen." He said smiling as he went to a shelf and picked up a small bottle containing a bluish liquid.

"Well the village does not have to worry about the creature anymore." Kurama said softly, accepting the bottle.

"Oh and why is that?" The man wondered as he retook his spot behind the counter.

"My partner killed it yesterday, but unfortunately the pond was emptied as well. It will need to rain for quite awhile before it refills." Kurama informed as he reached for some money in his pocket. "How much…?"

"Oh don't worry about it, I made plenty from the first case and besides, you killed it, so that makes it even."

"Thank you." Kurama said, but then froze. His head slowly cocked to the side and his eyes closed as Youko flat out said.

'_Let us leave…now.'_

'Why was Youko all of a sudden feeling antsy?' _'Is something wrong?'_ He asked the yoko.

'_Nothing is wrong._ _We have what we came for, let us go join Hiei.'_ Youko replied firmly.

For some reason the doctor was making Youko bristle and his tail was twitching in nervousness. _'Do you know this demon?'_ He asked. _'Is he someone from your past?'_

Youko seem to not want to respond, but then said. _'We have met….briefly...in ' our' past.'_

Mentally, red eyebrows rose. _'Our…when…did something happen?'_ The red head asked with confusion, trying to remember when he had met this doctor.

'_You could say that.'_ Youko spat.

Kurama was about to ask another question, but was snapped back to reality when he heard. "Are you alright? You look pale." The doctor asked, making to come back over to him.

"Yes…I am fine, but…excuse me. You look familiar, have we met before?" Kurama asked, letting a reassuring smile cross his lips as he now felt the spirit yoko's anxieties increase with the question.

'_Kurama.'_ Youko said through clinched teeth.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we have. I have only been in this area about a year." The demon said.

"Of course, sorry…thank you for…" Kurama apologized and held up the bottle.

The demon waved it off.

Still not understanding why Youko was acting the way he was. The red head went to leave, but as he turned, the door opened and Hiei stepped in.

"Fox, did they have it?" Hiei asked, seeing the red head when he opened the door.

"Yes." Kurama answered.

"I hope you feel better." The doctor said.

Red eyes looked over at the doctor when Hiei felt Youko's apprehension, the eyes then narrowed when he realized what had the yoko on edge. "You." He growled, a hand going to his sword instinctively.

Kurama was about to say 'thank you', but was cut off when he heard the fire demon's growl. Green eyes looked to his mate then down to the hand on the sword before looking over to the doctor. "Why?" He whispered, confused.

"Now wait just a minute. I didn't do anything." The demon's voice was stern as he straightened, but then he raised his arms in surrender.

"You…know him?" Kurama asked, green eyes blinking at the black haired.

Hiei gave a nod. "You probably don't remember? He was the doctor working for Yomi when…" He didn't need to finish as he saw green eyes go wide.

"Of course." The red head muttered. _'That is why you were getting aggressive, you recognized the doctor from Yomi's palace, from when……..'_ He said to Youko.

"Now listen here." The doctor said, his voice angry even though his arms were still up. "I have done nothing wrong. I helped your friend as promised and have been living a quiet life since. I chose this village because it is peaceful and we don't want trouble."

"Hiei." Kurama said softly, facing the fire demon.

Hearing the soft voice of his fox, the fire demon removed his hand from the sword and crossed his arms.

Turning to the doctor, Kurama said. "You are right, from what I remember, you did nothing but help me. Thank you." He bowed to the demon before turning back to his mate and opening the door. "Shall we?" He said, stepping out.

Hiei unfolded his arms and turned to follow, but when his hand landed on the knob, he paused.

"Do you know where Yomi is?" He asked, looking back at the demon.

"I assure you, I do not. After the palace collapsed, I started traveling. My journeys led me here and not only have I not seen or heard from him. I have not even heard his name mentioned."

Hiei gave a curt nod, but then said. "And Taiga."

"We." The doctor lowered his arms and eyes. "We parted ways years ago."

Taking that as an answer, the fire demon walked out, closing the door behind him.

Kurama had been standing close enough to hear the conversation. When the door closed, he looked at the fire demon, his face blank and void of expression.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked. He wasn't feeling anything from Kurama, which was never a good sign. So there was no way he was going to tell the red head that the reason he had come to the shop was because Youko had been silently chanting his name as his anxiety grew.

'_I am sorry Kurama. I realized who he was….I know I had no right to…...that I should have said something to you first, but I know you do not really remember him because…..I thought Hiei should know though, but I should have told you I was calling for him. What Yomi had done to you….'_ Youko had bared his fangs as he began rambling, his anger and disgust clearly evident. It was so unlike him to explain why he had done what he did that Kurama cut the yoko off just to shut him up.

'_No need to explain. It has been over 10 years. I am glad he is doing well.'_ He replied and started walking away, heading back to the outskirts of town.

Back inside the hut, the doctor collapsed on the stool with a big sigh. Yes the red head looked familiar to him as well, but he was different in a way. Not until the black haired one had walked in, did he remember. The one no longer had the gold in his eyes or the silver streaks in his hair, but there was no denying that it was the young man Yomi had tortured all those years ago. But it has been over 10 years and now he was no longer working for Yomi and had a relatively happy life, there was no need to dig up the past. He was glad to see the young man doing well and hoped the two would just move on, he wanted no trouble.

Peeking out from behind the closed curtain, a pair of yellow/green eyes had watched the confrontation. The small figure had taken in every detail of the red and black haired men.

"Kuma…come here." The doctor called out.

The curtain was pushed aside and the one named Kuma stepped out. "You called father?"

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_He's dead." She flat out said._

"_No." His head shook again, refusing to believe it. "He is not dead." Tears started running down his cheeks. His body was numb, unresponsive. He felt nauseated and his head was throbbing so he was unable to form a clear thought, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate. The harder he tried, the more he was losing the battle. One of his hands somehow made it up to touch his chest, to try and feel the necklace, but he knew the gem wasn't there anymore and panic really sat in. 'Necklace….Yomi…get back….only thing….left.' His mind's thoughts were broken, but he knew._

_Smell….lavender, lilacs…pheromone….Youko…..strange……. _

"_The tear gem was shed by Hiei, wasn't it?" Though he couldn't form a clear thought he could hear her perfectly. _

"_She….knows…."_

_(Laughter) _

_Fog….confused….body….will not…..move…. lifted._

'_Where?'_

_Softness, weightlessness, light, airy, floating in a haze of mass confusion. Voices in and out of hearing range, a deep voice chuckled at something a softer voice said. _

'_I am being touched….stop….stop it…….laying on my back….must move.'_

'_What is happening…why...? (Gasping)….is that me? Look, concentrate….what…why is she…..oh Inari no……'_

_His body was reacting without his mind._

'_Open wide.' _

'_What……arms…cannot move……fight…. out…..musk….spit it out…cannot breathe…choking…can not get it out…fight…move…..darkness…..'_

_(Laughing)_

_PAIN……stop it…..fight…..I will welcome the darkness._

'_Kurama.'_

The red head let out a soft gasp as his head, drenched in sweat, rolled slowly side to side. It was followed by a moan as the feeling of pain and little pleasure washed over him, the memory feeling so real.

'_Kurama.'_

Dull green eyes opened to see nothing but white. 'What?' He thought, almost panicking as a hand came up to feel that something had been placed over his eyes. When it was removed, green eyes blinked in the brightness of the morning sun.

'_Kurama, are you alright?' _

'_Youko? What…?' _Kurama looked at Hiei's white scarf in his hand. It was folded and stiff, like it had been wet then air dried.

'_You spiked a fever last night. Hiei was very worried.'_ Youko said.

Speaking of the fire demon, the red head looked beside him to see the smaller figure still asleep.

'_No worries little one, I shielded the dream.'_ Youko informed.

'_Nightmare.'_ The red head really thought.

'_I believe it was caused by the fever, not from seeing Yomi's doctor.' _Youko said bluntly.

'_Does it matter?'_ Kurama said. The yoko was right in saying he didn't remember much of that incident. Taiga had told him Hiei was dead and then had used her pheromone to incapacitate him so Yomi and she could…he had obviously been raped by Taiga and Yomi.

Green eyes looked to the fire demon again. _'Thank you for…..'_

'_No need. He has his own nightmares to contend with. There is no reason for him to have to relive ours as well.' _The yoko replied. _'I would not wish those on anyone, especially our little fire.'_

Kurama was thankful for the mental barrier Youko provided. Since he and Hiei had marked each other, their mental communications were strong. Their thoughts completely open at anytime unless one of them kept a barrier, which they rarely did because of the true bond they shared. Though Youko always blocked any nightmares the red head had, for which he did not object. Sometimes his dreams were not too bad, like remembering when his okasan was sick, but then they would progress. The loss of Kuronue was always a deep, emotional one, but then seeing Yusuke die by Sensui's hands, to his battles in the dark tournament leading up to, and including, Karasu. Those were always raw pain and now the list included Yomi and Taiga. The red head was grateful his mate did not have to see them, for it was bad enough that he relived them at any given time.

Taking in the foliage canopy covering them, Kurama asked._ 'Why did you not head back to Alaric last night?'_

'_I told him I would travel while you slept, but he said he wanted to stay near the doctor incase you needed something.'_ Youko answered.

'_Figures.'_ Kurama muttered, though he was wondering why Hiei wanted to stay around after obviously wanting to kill the doctor just yesterday.

The red head knew Hiei was being a little over protecting, but he loved him for it. This little trip was supposed to have been a one night deal, so they hadn't packed anything, planning to stay at an inn. But, leave it to the red head to get into trouble and get sick on top of that, so one night turned into two and there was no inn within miles, because they had not intended to be here.

'_I feel fine, you should have forced it.'_ Kurama said, sitting up slowly, not wanting to disturb Hiei as well as try to control the nausea that immediately washed over him when he moved.

'_You get upset when I force him to do anything.'_ Youko mused.

Kurama didn't say anything as he slowly stood and began making his way out of the makeshift tent. Hearing the creek nearby, the red head made his way towards it.

Reaching the water that was only several yards away, Youko asked. _'And just how well are you feeling little one?'_

'_Much better, though the taste was somewhat lacking, it seemed to do the trick.'_ The red head said, getting down on his knees to cup some water. He drank some and then began to wash his face and neck, wishing the creek was bigger so he could take a bath.

Youko chuckled. _'Did you expect it to taste like fine wine?'_

'_No, but things can be added to improve the taste.' _Kurama said, coughing up some water, his stomach feeling queasy.

'_You alright?'_ Youko said, thinking the red head was going to throw-up again.

'_I wish you two would quit asking me that.'_ Kurama muttered.

'_Do you have any of the medicine left?' _Youko asked.

Kurama reached in his pocket and pulled out the small vile. It was still half full of the bluish concoction.

'_You should finish it.'_ Youko said.

'_Why, I feel fine now.'_ The red head really didn't want to taste the fowl stuff again.

'_It would be best to finish all the medicine. There is not much left, be a big boy and drink up, it could not hurt.'_ Youko chuckled again, taking in the facial expression the red head was making.

Closing his eyes, Kurama tilted his head back and poured the remaining bluish liquid down the back of his throat. Immediately gagging, he drank some water, trying to wash the taste out of his mouth.

"That stuff can be worse than the sickness." Kurama heard from a nearby tree, causing him to freeze. Since his hand was near his face, he made the casual move of placing it behind his neck, rubbing it as he slowly looked up to take in a form that had moved into view from behind a tree.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." A boy said.

"You did not scare me." Kurama said calmly, his hand coming down, without the rose, as he stood up. He studied the young demon, who was no more than 15 feet in front of him, before letting his guard down some more.

The demon was about 4 feet tall, lean and a little muscular for his young frame. He had short, choppy, dark red hair and Kurama could see dark gray furry ears poking out the top of his head. He could also see a dark red fluffy tail swishing back and forth behind the boy. Looking to the face, he made out yellow/green cat eyes and what he would call 'handsome' features on the pale face. The boy was wearing a pair of cutoff blue colored pants, with a pair of loafers and a dark green t-shirt.

They stood in silence, each taking in the other, until finally Kurama spoke.

"Do you live in the village?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah I do." The boy said, looking at the ground shyly.

'_He kind of looks like the person you tried to save.'_ Youko said. He too had been studying the young demon.

"You said the medicine tastes bad. Did you have to take it after you fell into the pond?" Kurama asked, he agreed with Youko and decided to test the theory.

"I didn't fall, I slipped and I never said it tasted bad…I just said it could be worse than the sickness. I'll have you know I made it myself." The boy gloated. Realizing he had fallen for the ruse, he began to panic and rambled out. "Please don't tell anyone. I was told not to go back to the pond."

"Then why did you?" Kurama asked in a calm voice.

"I needed to get more algae. It's the only way to make the remedy." The boy said softly, lowering his head.

"I will not tell anyone." Kurama said with a nod and a soft smile.

The boy looked up and seeing the plea in the yellow/green eyes, Kurama added. "You have my word."

"Thank you." The boy muttered.

"So what brings you to the outskirts of town this morning?" Kurama asked, squatting back down to continue his washing.

The boy scuffed his foot in the dirt. "I saw you go into the doctor's hut. I felt bad because you got sick saving me and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." He said and then turned to walk off.

Kurama let a small smile play on his lips.

The boy looked back and added. "Please don't tell Bones, he would kill me if he knew I disobeyed him."

"Bones?" Kurama said, confused.

"Sorry, Dr. Yasekoketa." The boy turned back, but averted his eyes.

'_So that is the doctor's name.'_ Kurama thought, but asked. "You said you were getting the algae, do you work for the doctor?" He finished washing and stood back up.

"Sort of." The boy shrugged. "I guess you could say he's more like my father. My mother and sister died when I was really little. Bones has raised me and because of him, I'm studying to be an apothecary. He doesn't tell anyone I make the stuff because he thinks I'm still too young and no one would use it, knowing a child made it."

"You look older than a child." Kurama said.

"Thanks, I'm almost 13." The boy boasted, sticking his chest out.

"Really and already studying to be an apothecary…that takes some dedication." Kurama praised.

"Please, just don't tell Bones that you had to rescue me. I wasn't supposed to go back alone, but…" The boy rambled, pleaded.

The red head gave nod, saying. "Your secret is safe with me and I am glad to see you are well, by the way, my name is Kurama."

"Kuma…and thank you Kurama, what your friend did was amazing. I've never seen anyone do something like that, the way he just appeared and made the whole pond turn into vapor and…" The boy was getting excited as he remembered what he saw Hiei do, but Kurama cut him off.

"He has a tendency to overreact sometimes." The red head smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I should be heading back. Bones wanted me to stay close to the hut for some reason, so…" The boy said, waving. He then jumped up on a tree branch to grab a backpack that had been sitting next to the trunk. Sitting down on the branch, he then leaned back, flipping backwards to land firmly on his feet.

Kurama watched the acrobatic move, but then saw a sparkle and his eyes focused in on something that had fallen out of the boy's shirt. The object was on a string that was around the boy's neck. He watched as it came to rest on the boy's chest.

Green eyes blinked. "That is an interesting item." He said, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

"Oh this." The boy said, holding up a necklace that had fallen out of his shirt, allowing the small white ball on it to glisten in the sun. He continued. "It's an ice maiden's tear gem, well…not a 'real' one, but a good replica." He then shrugged. "So I was told." The boy looked at the gem, studying it. "See…there is this center flaw. I was told by a merchant that real ones are flawless, very rare and worth a lot of money……I don't believe the part about them being the 'real' tears shed by…what did he say the women were called?" He started muttering, lost in thought for a moment. "Oh yeah koo…ra." He said, trying to remember.

"Koorime." Kurama whispered as he just stood there, shocked. 'Was it possible?' Was it one of Hiei's, though they only knew of two, there could be more, since he more than likely shed a few as a baby. But what were the chances that the tear was mounted in the same setting as one of the two given to him many years ago?

"Yeah, that's it, you've heard of them then?" Kuma asked, cocking his head.

With his head slowly nodding, Kurama managed to get out. "May…may I see it…please?" While taking numbing steps closer to the boy.

The boy looked at him with confusion, but then shrugged. Taking it off, he said. "Sure…like I said, it's not real, so if you try and steal it, it's not worth anything."

"I do not wish to steal it, I……" Kurama's jaw clamped shut when he was handed the necklace. Feeling a weird connection to the gem almost immediately after touching it made him realize this wasn't just any fake gem. This was the first tear gem Hiei had given him. The one Taiga had taken off him and put on Yomi after he had been kidnapped.

'_How did this child…..'_ Youko wondered, feeling the same emotional tie to the gem.

Green eyes narrowed and the red head hissed. "Where did you get this?" He couldn't help but be angry at seeing something he thought was forever lost and then seeing it hanging around the neck of a child no less.

"Hey." The boy exclaimed. Becoming somewhat afraid of the sudden change in domineer, he did manage, however, to reach out and grab the necklace back, clutching it to his chest.

Realizing he had scared the boy, Kurama put a little plea in his tone. "I am sorry, please, where did you find that?"

"I didn't find it. It was my mother's, Bones told me. He gave it to me after she died. Saying she never took it off. It was special to her, so he thought I would like it as a keepsake."

"Your mother?" Kurama was taken aback. _'Who?'_ "Do you know her name?" He asked.

"Taiga…I was told she was a cat demon." The boy said firmly, getting his courage back and sticking out his chest, daring Kurama to say anything against her.

"You said your mother and sister passed….." Kurama said, trying to understand, yet nothing was making sense.

"Yeah, when I was three." The boy said softly.

'_Why did the doctor lie? He said they had parted ways…why not just tell Hiei she was deceased.' _Youko asked.

'_Maybe to protect the boy.'_ Kurama replied.

'_It does not make sense. If Taiga had moved on with her life and had children, then that was her right…….yet.' _Youko started to say, but then said. _'But then how did 'Bones' become the one to raise him.'_

'_I am wondering how she came into possession of the necklace. Why would she want it and why was it special to her?' _Kurama thought.

'_Taiga must have somehow obtained the necklace after I defeated Yomi.'_ The yoko said.

'_But why? It was of no importance to her. Not worth any real value….' _The red head said.

'_Maybe we should ask the doctor a few more questions.'_ Youko said.

"I need to go. Like I said, Bones told me to stay near the hut for some reason." Kuma said, finding it strange that the man seemed to be talking to himself.

"Thank you Kuma." Kurama said, giving the boy a nod.

"Yeah…sure…" The boy stuttered out before quickly walking off.

Kurama stood there lost in thought until Youko said. _'Hiei is awake and calling.'_

When Kurama still hadn't made to head back, Youko started to say. _'We should tell Hiei we found…' _But was cut off.

'_No, do not tell Hiei anything.'_ Kurama said, finally heading back to the campsite after feeling Hiei's concern.

'_Why, he would want to know, we should not…'_ Youko said.

'_No…not yet.'_ Kurama said. _'The boy is innocent. He knows nothing of the necklace. It is of no concern either.'_ The red head said, his hand subconsciously reaching in his shirt for the matching gem hanging around his neck. The second tear gem Hiei had shed…for him.

Reaching the makeshift camp, he found the fire demon sitting by a fire, cooking food.

"I was just coming to get you. Are you hungry?" The black haired asked, dividing some food.

"No." Kurama said, taking a seat.

"You should try and eat something." Hiei said with concern. Getting up, he went over and placed a hand on his mate's forehead. "Your fever seems to have broke during the night. That's good." He muttered.

Kurama didn't move as he was 'checked out' by his mate. Knowing the fire demon was only concerned about him. He looked up to see red eyes studying him and said. "I will try and eat." And reached over to grab some of the food.

Hiei went and sat back down, but continued to study the fox. Kurama was blocking his thoughts, he realized and Youko was quiet as well. He knew the yoko had blocked their dreams during the night, which meant Kurama had had a nightmare. Yes, he knew about them and told the red head several times they didn't bother him, too much, but Youko agreed with Kurama and blocked them when possible. It was only fair, for he did block his own nightmares, the yoko would remind him.

The fire demon let it be, he had learned not to push. Kurama would tell him when he was ready and then he would listen to every word as he comforted his mate.

Kurama sat there, knowing he was being watched. Knowing the fire demon would not push him, he tried to concentrate on eating even though his mind was screaming at him to just get up and walk away, let it be. But the more he sat there, the more curiosity started to creep in and before he realized it, he had eaten all the food. Still lost in thought, he just sat there until he heard Hiei say.

"I was thinking, since we're still here. I want to check out a few more places and ask a few more questions before we leave. I didn't get to ask many yesterday." He had finished eating as well and had begun cleaning up.

'_Maybe we should stop by the doctor's…….'_ Youko said.

The red head didn't say anything as he thought maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to have another talk with the doctor and hopefully get answers to all the questions now forming in his and Youko's mind.

End Chapter 4

Okay, I guess I should clear up Kuma's age. Remember, I said 10 years after **Regretting Expectations**, but I also stepped 3 years ahead at the end of that story, so it would be almost 13 years total. Sorry for the confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'_Youko are you going to do it or not?'_ The red head asked with irritation, pausing with his hand on the door knob of the doctor's hut.

'_As you wish.'_ Youko said as his mental barriers slammed into place. With his added shielding, Hiei would not be able to even sense emotions from them_. 'I do not like lying to our little fire.' _He muttered.

'_I do not wish for Hiei to interrupt us like he did the last time.'_ Kurama said, taking a deep breath as he opened the door.

Youko knew the red head was referring to the first visit and the fact that Hiei had picked up on his apprehension.

It had taken Kurama only a few minutes to convince Hiei that he would be alright in re-questioning the doctor alone about Yomi and Taiga. Hiei was not even going to pursue the doctor any further, but Kurama convinced him that he only wanted to ask a few more questions. Though the fire demon made it obviously clear he did not like the idea of the red head doing it alone, he let the fox win.

Stepping into the small packed space, Kurama heard the familiar chime and waited. He was studying the various containers and dried animal parts when the doctor approached from the back.

"Yes, may I help……?" The doctor greeted, looking up as he parted the curtain, but stopped when he saw the red head.

Kurama continued to study the items, picking up one here and there to look more closely at the contents.

"What can I do for you?" The doctor asked, keeping his composure as he went over and sat on a high bar stool behind the counter.

"You have done more than enough. I just wanted to return your vial." Kurama said, turning and placing the now empty vial on the counter. "Though the taste was somewhat lacking, it seems to have done the trick." He said with a soft smile.

"There was no need to return the vial, but I'm glad to see you're better." The doctor said, taking the vial and placing it behind him on the shelf. Turning back to see green eyes looking at him with a perplexed look, he asked. "Do you need something else?"

"Actually…I have been wondering about something you told my partner." Kurama said.

"I already told you, I have no idea where Yomi is." Yasekoketa replied, somewhat irked.

"You told my partner that you and Taiga had parted ways." Kurama said.

The doctor nodded. "Yes…that is correct."

"If I may ask….do you remember how long ago?" The red head asked.

The doctor seemed to think for a moment before saying. "About ten years ago."

'_Kuma said he is almost thirteen.'_ Youko said.

Kurama continued to question the doctor. "Did she say where she was heading, or what her plans were?"

With a huff, the doctor said. "No…and I don't understand why you care."

"My partner and I have been sent to find an informant who was keeping track of Yomi and his followers." Kurama said.

The doctor bristled. "Under whose authority?"

"Lord Mukuro."

"I see." The doctor said with a nod, for he knew of Lord Mukuro. She still held great power and respect even though there was only one true ruler now.

"So you see, any information you have……" Kurama began to say.

Complete frustration washed over the doctor and the short demon stood up on the stool, stating firmly. "I told you I don't know anything about where Yomi is or what he is doing now….so if there is nothing else you need….good day."

"I am not asking about Yomi." The red head said, raising an eyebrow.

"I already told you….." The doctor's voice was rising.

Youko had had enough. Kurama just needed to flat out tell the demon what they had heard and find out why he had lied. The red head took a staggered step back as the yoko took over enough to get out with a stern voice. "Why did you not just tell my partner that Taiga is dead?"

Seeing gold flash in the young man's eyes and hearing the firmness along with anger in his voice. The now shaking doctor sat back down on the stool, stunned. "How…?" He whispered.

Youko backed off and let Kurama regain control. "I am sorry. I did not mean to lose my temper." He said softly and waited a few minutes for the doctor to compose himself. When the doctor finally looked at him, he said. "To answer your question…I met a young man name Kuma this morning and I know he is Taiga's son."

The doctor just nodded in understanding. "I see. I had a feeling if you stayed around long enough you would meet him. I don't know why I thought I could avoid it. You must understand…I wanted no trouble." He said, slumping.

"Do not be to upset with the boy. He only came to see if I was alright and only answered my questions, he did not know any better." Kurama said.

The doctor smiled lightly. "I'm not. I was only trying to protect him. I wondered how he got so wet and why some of the remedy went missing. Then you show up sick from the creature's algae. I had told him not to go back alone…what tipped you off?" Bones wanted to know.

"The necklace." Kurama answered.

Bones nodded, though not really understanding. "Where do you want me to begin, I mean, she's dead and I have no idea where Yomi is so…" Kurama cut him off.

"I suggest you start from the beginning." The red head's voice had deepened again.

The doctor gulped as he saw gold, again, flicker in the now narrow green eyes.

'_Youko.'_ Kurama warned.

"Uh." The doctor began to sweat. "We walked away. Right after the palace fell, we both just decided to walk away…no words were said."

His voice normal again, Kurama said. "And the necklace."

"After we got out of the rubble, she went off and I was about to leave, but she returned and I noticed it. I assume she went and retrieved it."

Kurama nodded for him to continue. Youko was right in believing Taiga had seen Yomi and obtained the necklace.

The doctor took a deep breath. "Like I said, we walked. It was a few weeks later when I realized she was pregnant. We continued our journey until she could no longer travel and we found a cave which we used as a shelter. A week later, she gave birth and we just decided to stay there. I started traveling to a nearby village to offer my services in exchange for money, food…items. We were happy. Next thing we knew, a few years had passed and then one day……." He paused and lowered his head. It still pained him greatly that he had let her and her daughter down.

"How did she pass?" Kurama asked softly, picking up on the doctor's guilt.

With a deep sigh the doctor continued, speaking so softly, that even with his sensitive hearing, the red head found himself taking a step forward.

"An epidemic swept the village. I was using every bit of knowledge I knew to control and contain it. I quarantined people and sterilized everything, but then I realized it was mostly affecting females and that somehow I had brought it back with me and given it to Taiga. She passed within the week and I could not do a thing to stop it. I made a promise to take care of Kuma and I have not broken it." The doctor looked up with sadness in his eyes.

"Kuma said he had a sister." Kurama said.

The doctor's eyes went wide, but then he nodded. "I should have known you'd hear about that as well." He said, again speaking softly. "She had twins, a boy and a girl. The girl died three days after her mother. I was so busy trying to save the child that I hadn't even buried Taiga, so when the child passed…I…I buried them together. The child is in her arms, the way it should be."

"I am sorry."

Looking up to see sadness in the green eyes, the doctor said. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for."

"Where are they buried and what was the girl's name?" Kurama asked with a nod.

Bones arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Why do you need to know that?"

"I will need to inform Lord Mukuro that Taiga is no longer a threat." Kurama said.

"What about the boy…he's done nothing wrong and has no idea what his mother did or…" The doctor rambled, standing up and walking around to stand in front of the red head.

"I am sure there will be no questions about Kuma. Taiga had obviously moved on with her life." Kurama reassured.

"If you see him again before you leave, please, don't say anything about his mother's past." Bones pleaded.

"Why is the boy not with his father, did he pass during the epidemic?" Kurama asked, knowing there was no way the doctor could be the boy's father.

The doctor was taken aback by the question. "No, she never went to the village. To tell you the truth I have no idea who their father is." He finally said.

"Who did she see after you two left the palace?" Kurama asked.

"No one." Bones said, looking up at him. "We stayed together and traveled alone until she could no longer manage and she gave birth shortly after.

'_She was pregnant when she left the palace.'_ Youko realized.

"Yomi." Kurama wondered aloud.

"No."

"Then…who…?" Kurama whispered, confused.

The doctor lowered his head, bringing his hand to his chin as he thought. "Kuma is not part goat. I have raised him since he was born." He informed, but then shrugged. "It's hard to tell. Taiga slept with many men…guards, visitors…prisoners…"

Though the word 'prisoner' made Kurama internally cringe, he said. "I am sorry. To lose a mother and then not know who your father…" Seeing the grief and obvious guilt the doctor had, he said. "You are raising him well."

"I'm trying my best. He wants to become an apothecary." Bones said, smiling.

"So I have been told." Kurama said, smiling as well. "I have no doubts he will be a very good one."

Bones just shook his head. "I still have no idea how he got interested in plants." He muttered, but then addressed the red head. "By the way, you asked where they were buried." He remembered.

The red head nodded.

"They are buried in the Mori no Hitei forest near a cave by the north end. I placed two rocks on the grave and the child's name was…Kima." The doctor answered, but then said. "I have my own question."

Kurama nodded again.

"The necklace, you said it was what tipped you off, how did you know it was Taiga's?" He wanted to know.

"There are only two known gems like that in existence. They were created in a time of sorrow for a loved one and then given to that loved one as a token of that love, but the first one was taken without their consent." The red head answered.

"I see. So you know who made them?"

"Yes."

"And who would that be…if I may ask…I have never seen one look so real…" Bones asked with curiosity.

"The person who created them is very special to me. You met him yesterday." Kurama said, pulling out his necklace. Seeing understanding as to who he was talking about come to the doctor's face, he added. "You see, Kuma's gem, along with this one, was shed for me." He then turned and walked out, not seeing the understanding turn to confusion on the doctor's face at the word 'shed.'

a)a)a)a

Stepping outside, Kurama took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

'_That was informative.'_ Youko said.

'_Indeed.' _The red head said, though something about what the doctor said made him uneasy.

Feeling that uneasiness, Youko asked._ 'Is something wrong?'_

'_No…just something the doctor said…..'_ Kurama said, running the conversation over again in his mind as he walked around the hut to the main street to see if he could spot Hiei.

'_The boy is being well taken care of.'_ Youko said, though he knew what the red head was thinking.

'_I am glad, but still…..' _The red head let the thought drop when he heard a soft 'ouch' from somewhere off to his left.

Walking around to the back of the hut, the red head saw Kuma on his knees in what appeared to be a garden.

"Hello, are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"Ah." Kuma looked up in surprise. "Oh, hi…yeah…just cut my finger with the knife." He said, holding up the index finger on his right hand to show a small cut on the tip of it.

"You should be more careful." Kurama said as he walked over and squatted down next to the boy.

"I know…I'm just frustrated. You see, I need to have a dozen or so leaves from this plant here." Kuma said, pointing down in front of him to a small, barely 6 inch high, plant that held purple leaves. There were only 4, approximately 2 inches in size each, leaves on the plant. "I need to make a rub for a woman and I can't seem to get it to grow any faster."

"May I?" Kurama said, moving closer to study the plant.

"Uh…sure, but I don't see what more can be done." The boy said, scooting back to allow room.

Kurama glided his slim fingers over the stem of the plant before placing them on the ground near the roots. He then slowly, so as not to draw attention, fed it his spirit energy and green eyes closed as he felt the plant 'sing' with appreciation.

Yellow-green eyes brightened in awe and wonderment as they watched the plant grow about a foot and then a couple of dozen more leaves sprouted off it

"Wow…how…thanks?" Kuma gasped.

Opening his eyes, Kurama said softly. "You are welcome."

"You're…you're a plant manipulator." Kuma said, his eyes still wide as he looked at the red head.

"Um, yes, but could you please not tell anyone." Kurama said, standing.

"Of course…" The boy said, standing as well and knowing he owed his own favor to the man for keeping his secret about the pond. "I thought there was only one demon who was a plant controller." He then said.

"Oh and who would that be?" Kurama asked, cocking his head.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Youko the famous spirit fox. He's only the most legendary thief in all of Makai…known as the King of thieves for his skills in breaking locks and codes…can control the death plant…was also known to be the greatest lover of all time…" The boy started rambling.

'_So I am still known.'_ The yoko said, perking up and getting all smug as he took in the praise like a sponge.

Somewhat taken aback, Kurama asked. "And just how did you learn about him?"

"Oh I've read many books about him since I'm into plants as well. Some say he was killed by a hunter, some say he's still alive but in hiding…some claim he's living as someone else, though I don't see how that's possible and then some have claimed to have seen him in tournaments…some even claim to know where some of his treasures are kept." Kuma said, still rambling about what he'd learned.

"I…see." Kurama said at the same time Youko said. _'Books…about me?' _"Well Kuma, it was nice meeting you. Good luck with your studies." He said and started walking off to meet Hiei, for he received the mental message that the fire demon was waiting for him on the outskirts of town.

"Thanks…um hope to see you again." The boy said with sadness as he watched the red head walk away.

'_I can not believe there are books written about me.' _Youko said as the red head walked the main road. _'We must acquire a few…to ensure their accuracy.'_

Kurama just shook his head.

'_What…all I am saying is that….' _The yoko said smugly. _'It is nice to know I am still appreciated for my accomplishments.' _

"Being a little conceited there, are we not?" Kurama muttered, causing the yoko to chuckle.

'_I worked hard to get the reputation I have. I just want to make sure it stays the way I created it and if I did not know better, I would say you are just jealous.'_ Youko smirked.

The red head smirked back. _'What is there for me to be jealous of…your cockiness perhaps?' _

The yoko didn't say anything as they heard. _'About time.' _From their fire demon mate.

Standing with his arms folded, Hiei watched as Kurama made his way to him on the main road out of the village.

"And." He asked, taking in the somber face of the red head as he approached.

'_He finally admitted that Taiga is dead.'_ Youko answered.

Red eyes rose in surprise. "What…when?"

"About ten years ago." The red head answered softly. He really didn't want to get into this conversation right now, wanting to wait until they were near Alaric.

"Why did he not tell me?" The black haired hissed as anger immediately took over.

"He wanted to protect her son." Kurama said shrugging. _'You just had to say something now.'_ He said to Youko.

"What?" Hiei said, surprised once again after hearing the remarks. "Damn it fox…what the hell?"

"I will inform you of what we learned on the way back to Alaric, are you ready?" The red head asked.

Hiei just nodded. Obviously Kurama had used his unique way of 'persuasion' to get the doctor to talk and was glad he had let the fox win the earlier round of persuading with him. Though he hadn't wanted his mate to have to deal with Yomi's former doctor, he trusted the red head. They hadn't been partners, turned lovers and then mates for years without the trust and respect between them.

"Did you find out anything?" Kurama asked as the two walked.

"Hn…no one's heard anything about the informant or Yomi." Hiei said, adjusting his cloak.

When they were about a half a mile away from the village, Hiei paused and looked back.

Seeing the fire demon stop and noticing he was looking back the way they had came, Kurama asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Hn." Hiei looked at him. "No, it's nothing." He said and continued walking.

The red head cocked his head and then shrugged as he too continued to walk. When he caught up with the black haired, he placed his right hand in the cloak pocket to grip the fire demon's hand.

Hiei looked at the red head, but didn't say anything. Something was off, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. When he'd woke up that morning, he'd felt a strange, well, 'pull' was not the right word, but 'connection' was not quite right either. He had not lied to Youko last night when he told the yoko he wanted to stay near the doctor. When Kurama had spiked a fever, his first and only concern was for the red head. But he also wanted to stay because of that feeling he had. When he told Kurama this morning that he wanted to ask, again, around town for any information, he was also going to try and 'follow' that feeling. It had led him to the doctor's hut where he saw Kurama talking to a young demon, most likely the one they'd saved. Realizing he had been led back to his mate, he just assumed that that 'feeling' was his mate, though he had never felt this way before. Watching the two, he saw Kurama grow the plant and smirked at the boy's reaction. He appeared to be fine so he let it be and headed to the outskirts before calling the red head. Now that he was away from the village, he realized he no longer felt whatever 'it' was. Shaking his head, he let it go, chalking it up to just being worried for his mate and nothing more.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let's get some sleep." Hiei said as soon as they'd stepped inside his rooms in Mukuro's castle. Tossing his cloak over a chair, the fire demon proceeded towards the bed.

Green eyes looked at the welcoming pile of furs and pillows, wanting nothing more than to take the fire demon up on the idea, but the red head said instead. "Though that is what I would rather do, I am afraid we should first get cleaned up so as we do not feel like we are still sleeping on the ground."

The black haired nodded in silent agreement and changed directions, slipping his shirt off as he went. However, as the two headed towards the wash area, an abrupt knock on the door stopped them.

Knowing he couldn't ignore it, no matter how bad he really wanted to, Hiei quickly threw his shirt back on before saying. "Enter."

A guard stepped in and clearing his throat, said. "I'm sorry my Lord, I know you and Lord Kurama have just returned and are probably weary from your travel."

"Yes we are, so just get on with what it is you came here for." Hiei huffed.

The guard stood straighter before saying. "Lord Mukuro wants a debriefing."

"Now." The fire demon growled.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Hn…tell her I'll see her in the morning." Hiei said and went to turn away.

"I'm afraid she said that upon your return, you must report immediately…for you are late." The guard said, looking nervous.

"What!" Hiei growled out, turning back.

"She um...she wanted me to remind you that she sent you on an overnight mission and you were gone for two. She wants to know……" The guard tried to keep his voice neutral even though he was sweat dropping. No one liked being on the receiving end of the Lord heir's wrath. "What kept you?"

"You can tell her I said…" Hiei started to state firmly.

"Hiei." Kurama said so softy that the fire demon paused, not sure he'd heard his name.

When red eyes looked at him, Kurama said. "You should go ahead and get it over with."

"Hn…she can wait." Hiei huffed, crossing his arms.

The red head smirked as he wrapped his arms around the petite waist and then leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You can tell her what happened and what you found out, then tell her you will make a full report filling in everything else. That should sedate her for awhile." He saw a black eyebrow arch when he cooed. "When you return, I will be waiting in a nice 'hot' bath for you and we will not be disturbed for the rest of the evening."

Hiei tried not to shudder, though he did close his eyes and let out a deep blissful sigh at the image.

"I won't be long." The fire demon blurted out, turning to give a quick kiss before seeing himself out.

"Is there anything you require Lord Kurama?" The guard asked when he reached the door.

"Please send some food and wine. I will be in the bath, so please do not disturb me." Kurama said.

"As you wish, my Lord." The guard bowed. "I will inform the servant to leave the food on the table." He added before closing the door behind him.

"Thank you." Kurama said, starting to strip on his way to the bathing area.

a)a)a)a

A half an hour later and Hiei was heading back to his rooms after giving Mukuro a brief outline of what had happened and what they had found out. She seemed surprised to hear about the cat and wanted to hear more, but he just told her that Kurama had been the one to find out the information. She then wanted to speak with the red head, but he told her Kurama was still somewhat sick and was resting. So with the agreement that a full report would be on her desk by noon the next day, she dismissed him, though he could tell she was not happy doing so.

The fire demon made it to his rooms just as a servant was closing the door. She bowed when she saw him and whispered. "I placed the food Lord Kurama requested on the table…please let me know if there is anything else you require my Lord." She kept her head lowered, not making eye contact.

"Thank you Becca, that will be all for now. Please make sure we are not disturbed the rest of the evening." Hiei said just as soft for he liked this servant, she worked hard to please.

"As you wish." She muttered, bowing again. She then waited until the Lord entered his rooms before walking away.

As soon as the door closed, Hiei immediately slipped his shirt over his head and took a few moments to get his boots off before slipping out of his pants. Once naked, he went over and piled a plate with cuts of cubed meat, fresh vegetables and a chuck of bread, deciding to leave the fruit for later. Filling a mug with wine, he then headed through the black curtained off area leading to the bathing pool.

Walking into the cave like opening, the fire demon went slow until his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Noting Kurama had only lit a third of the torches placed along the way.

There were only a dozen or so bathing caves in the castle and Hiei was one of a special few who had a private one. Mukuro had the largest of the natural hot spring ponds, the next one being the communal one on the lowest level that was shared by the servants and workers. Some of the smaller ones were split between the guards and the privileged personnel servants to the Lord. The smallest of them all was for Hiei's personal use. When he had first started living here, Mukuro had insisted he take the rooms meant for high profile visitors and he hadn't argued. She'd had a new wing built to handle any visitors and their bathing area was private as well.

Finally making the 20 foot walk, the fire demon stepped into the large rock walled room. It was about 15 feet in diameter, with the hot spring in the middle that was about 8 feet in circumference and about 8 feet deep. Over the years the heir had had changes made to the room. One being benches carved into the rock face so there would be seating around the water and the second being a bench made to go in the water so one could sit and relax.

That was where he found the red head, already in the water, sitting with his back leaning against the side, the hot water lapping to the middle of his chest. His arms were stretched out on either side of him, resting on the rim, and his head was tilted back. His eyes were closed and his hair wet, red eyes noting a bottle of shampoo sitting nearby.

Hiei quietly sat the plate and mug down next to the pool before sitting down so he could slip into the water without disturbing his mate. He knew Kurama was exhausted and hoped the hot bath would allow him to rest better when they went to bed. Giving his mate the once over, he noted the red head was still pale, more than usual, and he looked, well, exhausted was the only term he could think off.

Hating the idea of waking the red head, but knowing he needed to eat, he muttered. "Kurama." And waited a moment. When he didn't get a response, he moved closer.

Kurama was sweating, but that was normal in a hot spring. What really got his attention were his eyes. They were still closed, but he could tell they were moving rapidly under their lids. 'Was he dreaming?' The fire demon wondered and knew he could see the dream if he 'tapped' into his mate's mind, but did not out of respect for privacy. Reaching a hand up to lightly cup his mate's face, he watched the red head jerked, his eyes, however, stayed closed. Hiei gently caressed a cheek with his thumb, letting him know it was okay, but his eyes widened as Kurama turned his head away from the touch.

Deciding to ignore the gesture, the fire demon lowered his hand and moved so he was straddling the red head's lap. Hearing a deep moan come from the pale lips, the fire demon smirked when he realized his mate was aroused. 'Dreaming about me I hope.' He thought as he began placing nips and kisses along the red head's neck and shoulders.

_The smell of lavender and lilacs permeated his nose, making him feel light headed and his body numb. The water had felt so good on his aching body, but then she had used her pheromone to try and seduce him…and she had succeeded, for he had not been strong enough to resist. It made him even weaker than his was……Youko was gone after all._

_An image of her straddling him flashed and he moaned as he felt her on top of him. He had been unable to control his body's reactions as her body rode his in pleasure. The smell of musk filled his senses and he struggled to move, but something was pinning his arms. He began gagging and remembered praying to Inari to let him die. Without Hiei there was nothing left to live for, he owed the fire demon, thus he was willing to give his life. He'd only hoped to see the man he loved on the other side and have a chance at redemption for his sins._

_The scene began to warp into images of a dark red headed, yellow-green eyed boy smiling at him._

Green eyes fluttered open in confusion and when they wouldn't focus, panic sat in. There was a feeling of weight sitting on him, impeding any movement, which was the first thing he realized. It was then followed by the feeling of nips and kisses on his chest, shoulders, neck and finally a nipple was suckled causing him to arch his back and gasp for breath.

Hiei couldn't control himself as he found himself ravishing the red head. In all the years they'd been together, he still found it exciting to explore the pale lean figure of the man who was his mate. Placing his hands on the upper arms of the red head's for support, the fire demon continued to add kisses, nips and licks along the muscular chest. Kurama's breath was coming in short gasps and Hiei could tell he was enjoying the attention.

Red eyes focused on the tear gem necklace the red head wore. It was the second one shed by the fire demon, half koorime, and he had given it to his mate after the first one had been taken by Yomi. Feeling a familiar 'pulse' coming from the gem, Hiei gave it a quizzical look, never realizing the gem gave off such a thing. Focusing on it, he realized it was familiar to the feel he sensed in the village, yet it wasn't quite the same. Hn…after all these years, he'd never felt such a thing and made a mental note to ask his sister sometime. It wasn't something to worry about right now for he had other ideas on how to help the red head sleep. Over the years he had been told he was becoming, what Yusuke called a 'worry wart', and he'd been galled by the audacity of such accusation. This left the once spirit detective laughing so hard, he started choking and Kurama had to drag him out of the restaurant before the fire demon gave a real reason for the raven haired to be hacking for breath.

Hiei let go of the memory and continued his ministrations. Licking again, he glided a wet tongue over a nipple before suckling, making the little nub hard. Hearing Kurama cry out, red eyes looked up to see wide, green eyes, filled with panic.

"Kurama?" He said, wondering if he had hurt him.

Dull, unfocused, green eyes continued to look past him and he felt the body under him tense up even though it was starting to tremble ever so slightly.

"Kurama." He tried again.

Kurama's arms went to move and Hiei let go, only to quickly grab wrists as the arms struck out in an abrupt attempt to push him away.

'_Kurama, it is Hiei.' _Youko cried out.

Green eyes snapped to the red ones looking at him and Hiei saw recognition settle on his face. The red head slowly relaxed, taking a deep, shuddering, breath.

"You awake?" Hiei asked, only letting go when he received a nod.

He watched Kurama compose himself, though his cheeks were slightly pink. Leaving the fire demon wondering if his mate was embarrassed or it was just the hot water.

After clearing his throat, Kurama managed to get out. "I'm…I am sorry…I must have fallen asleep." He then maneuvered his way around the black haired and proceeded to get out of the water.

Getting just a glimpse of mental images as to what the red head had been dreaming, Hiei said softly. "We're both tired. Let's eat and get to bed." He internally cursed the doctor, the cat and even the damn goat for making his mate go through this again as he got out of the water as well and accepted the towel offered to him.

The two dried off and went back to the main room where they ate, in silence, at the table. Hiei watched in concern as Kurama picked at his food, but the red head did manage to eat quite a bit. They soon climbed into bed with Hiei leaving space between them, not wanting to crowd incase the red head needed space. After a few minutes, he felt Kurama scoot closer and then an arm wrapped around him to pull his smaller frame so he was being spooned into the taller one. The red head gave a light bite, followed by a few licks to the mark on the back of his neck, causing it to tingle. It was Kurama's way of apologizing and he closed his eyes with a soft sigh. They both just needed sleep. The past two days had been more than they'd bargained for. The fire demon knew the red head would need a day or two to process what they'd learned from the doctor, but then they would move on and put it behind them like they had before. He also knew Kurama would talk to him if he needed to or more importantly just 'be there' for him. Even before the two became mates, no words needed to be spoken to know what the other one needed in times like these.

Feeling the red head's breathing deepen, Hiei called out in his mind. _'Youko.' _

'_Yes.' _The yoko replied.

'_Was he thinking about….?'_ The fire demon went to ask, wanting to make sure.

'_He is just tired and you startled him, that is all, but if you still want pleasure and are in need of 'release.' I would be more than willing to help.'_ Youko smirked, having felt what the fire demon had done to Kurama.

'_Goodnight Youko.'_ Hiei huffed, snuggling into the embrace of the red head's warmth.

'_Goodnight….my little fire.'_ Youko said softly, closing the connection.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is rated 'M'…..

Chapter 7

Hiei slowly awoke to a tingling sensation coursing through his body, followed by the feeling of wetness on the back of his neck. Red eyes fluttered open to the semi darkness of his rooms, the black heavy drapes blocking almost all light, making it hard to tell what time it was.

Feeling the wetness on his neck again, the fire demon realized his bedmate was licking at the mark and he couldn't control a shudder as it rippled down his body, the mark tingling and pulsing from the attention.

Feeling fingers lightly playing up and down his hip and thigh, he muttered. "Someone's feeling better."

Taking into account that his mate was awake and aware of what was going on. Kurama didn't say anything as he changed from licking to nibbling on the back of the black haired's neck/shoulder and he opened his mind so the fire demon could sense what he was feeling. Hiei couldn't stop his body from responding as the torrent of sensations filtered through him. The tingling of the mark grew, pulsing harder in a rhythm that seemed to want him to realize what it was there for. Oh, he knew what the mark was there for and he wouldn't have it any other way. When the nibbling on the mark turned to an actual bite, though not hard, he arched his back with a gasp and a lean arm snaked around his waist, pulling him back against the taller figure. He could feel the red head's erection pressing against his backside followed by the feel of it stroking between his butt cheeks.

The hand that had snaked around his waist moved lower, the nibble fingers teasing as they ghosted across his pelvis and then down into his pubic hair. There the fingers teased some more, plucking the hairs and twirling them. The hand then moved lower to cup his scrotum, fondling it gently.

Hiei couldn't move, the red head had spiked his youki and was letting it wash over them like a waterfall. The fire demon felt everything at that moment. All of the red head's emotions were laid out like a buffet. It made the forbidden one feel important, respected, treasured, adored, but most of all…loved. In all his years of existence, he'd never felt wanted like this by anyone. It had taken a reborn spirit yoko and the ningen body he occupied, to create a being that had everything he'd ever wanted in a mate. Someone who was smart and strong enough, when need be, to fight at his side, but also someone who stood beside him in support yet somehow knew to leave him alone when the mood called for.

Feeling the hand wrap around his erection, Hiei found he still couldn't move as Kurama bit harder on the mark, making him gasp as he smelled blood. They hadn't renewed the bond between them in quite awhile. Neither knew if it was actually necessary to re-enforce it after all these years, but…what could it hurt? They still found it erogenous to do so and it only made their pledge of love to each other that much stronger.

Wanting the hand around his cock to do something more, the smaller figure started trying to thrust his hips. The red head let go of his neck then proceeded to lick, again, soothing the burning feeling the bite caused. Feeling his and the red head's need build, Hiei was about to do something about it, only to feel a thin vine wrap around the base of his cock. He let out a growl as he realized the red head wanted complete control.

"Not just yet, my luscious Amai." Kurama purred next to his ear only to then lick and nibble the lobe softly. He started kissing along the shoulder while his one hand started doing lazy tracing patterns along the fire demon's hip and thigh again.

With the juxtaposition they were in on the bed, each had an arm pinned under them, but the red head always managed to have the upper hand, or vine, so to speak.

The friction between his butt cheeks began to build and the hand moved back to pump his cock. Hiei didn't know whether Kurama was going to penetrate him, with or without preparation, or not. He knew his mate would never hurt him intentionally, for they could feel each other's pains as well as pleasures. Though he also knew the red head had his own masochistic streak. The teasing and groping continued until the fire demon was floating high, like on some drug, from all the lust and pure passion pouring off the fox.

Kurama finally removed his hand from the black haired's member and began pumping his own, letting Hiei absorb his building pleasure. Just when he felt the red head about to release, the vine around his cock slackened and began to grow, covering his cock completely. The vine then began to 'pulse' and tease the slit, shooting pleasure throughout his body. The two grunted and came as one, each feeling the other's twitches and shudders crashing like waves through their bodies.

The two sagged in exhausted bliss with the red head snuggling closer to the fire demon's back.

Laying in silence as the two reclaimed their own bodies, Hiei was the first to break the silence. "What did I do to deserve that?" He asked in a whisper, though he wasn't going to complain.

Kurama didn't say anything as he pulled Hiei towards him and pushed him on his back. The taller figure then straddled the smaller one and green eyes looked deep into red ones.

Hiei could see remorse. The red head was obviously trying to apologize for last night. The fire demon had already decided to let the matter drop and not say anything more about it. They had both been exhausted, especially Kurama.

With Youko's voice overlapping Kurama's soft alto one, the red head said. "That my little fire…was just the foretaste."

Hiei couldn't control a trembling shiver from racking his body at the seductive tone their voices had when they blended. Seeing gold flicker in the green orbs, he gulped in fear and anticipation of what was to come.

The fire demon could feel and smell pure carnal cravings radiating around and through the red head. It would seem the spirit yoko wanted in on the fun and Kurama was willing to let him join in. That rarely happened, which meant Kurama was really feeling guilty.

Hiei still didn't say anything. Instead, he reached up with a hand and pulled the red head down for a kiss. Spiking his youki, he put all the same emotions into it that he'd felt earlier from his mate, wanting to convey to the red head that there was nothing to be forgiven for.

Green eyes closed and both moaned when they heard the spirit yoko purring as he reveled in the feel of their renewing arousals. Kurama even started to mew in the back of his throat as Hiei continued to plunder his mouth. All the while the two had been grinding their hips together, reawakening their lower half. The red head was the first to pull back with a gasp, but he didn't let a shortness of breath stop him as he began kissing his way down the fire demon's body.

Pausing at a nipple, Kurama suckled on it a moment before leaving a wet trail to the other one, intent on giving it the same attention. One small hand was holding his red hair out of the way as he moved down the petite body and he felt the other hand caressing his shoulder.

Letting go of the hair, the small hands grabbed the bed sheet and the black haired bit his bottom lip. Spreading his legs so the red head could settle between them, red eyes, that were beginning to glaze over, watched as his mate kissed the inside of each thigh lightly before holding them apart with his hands.

The red head then leaned in, and just like a dog, on in this case, a fox. He 'sniffed' around the fire demon's crotch. Nuzzling around, the fox licked in the texture and took in the sexual smells of arousal before licking along the stiffening cock.

This made Hiei bite his lip harder. His fox was going to have to do more than that to get anymore noises from him.

The red head was doing short rapid licks upwards towards the tip and was about to take the cock in his mouth when he was non to gracefully tossed off to the side.

Solid green eyes looked up to see Mukuro standing at the foot of their pile of furs. Apparently neither one had heard the door. With her one normal eye blinking like the flash of a camera, she managed to maintain her usual composure, though she did clear her throat. "I just assumed at this hour, you two would be up…it would seem I assumed correctly." She muttered the last part.

The fire demon was already standing in front of her. "Will you ever knock?" Hiei growled, not seeming to give a damn that he was presenting his 'bare masculinity' in all its glory to his 'boss.'

Mukuro placed her hands behind her back, still maintaining her composure. Yet her eye kept wondering down the length of her second in command.

Kurama watched all of this with amusement, but then saw her eye look over at him and he causally covered the lower half of his body with the sheet. Though it didn't really matter now, as he could tell the Lord had gotten an eye full of them before Hiei had realized she was there. This wasn't the first and no doubt wouldn't be the last time, he assumed, that she would do something like this.

"As I've said before, I'm not required, as this is my home." Mukuro said to her heir. "You have a guest waiting in my office. I suggest you two get dressed." She then mused. "Though he is a doctor however, so I'm sure he's seen it all."

Mukuro turned to leave, but Kurama stopped her with her hand on the knob. "You said a doctor?" He asked.

"Yes…" She said, turning her attention to the red head.

"Did he give a name?" The red head asked.

"He said his name is Doctor Yasekoketa." She informed. "Though he seems a little young to be a doctor."

"I see." Kurama muttered, wondering what the man could want after being so animate about being left alone.

Mukuro cocked her head. "Isn't that the name of the doctor who worked for Yomi when…?" She went to ask, but was cut off.

"Yes." Kurama nodded. "We ran into him on our little fact finding mission."

"Hiei mentioned that. I'm still waiting on the complete report." Mukuro said firmly, looking at the fire demon, who had donned a pair of pants, making her internally sigh at missing it.

"We'll be there shortly." Hiei said, basically dismissing her without saying it.

The Lord gave a nod and went to open the door, but then paused. Getting another whiff of their arousals, a musky scent, mixed with something sweet, like a rose, she said. "Make it a 'quickie'…you have fifteen minutes."

The door closed before Hiei could retort.

a)a)a)a

Kurama went to pause outside Mukuro's office, only to be stepped around by the fire demon, who just pushed open the door and walked right on in. A red eyebrow rose, but the red head didn't say anything, only placing his hands behind his back and following the shorter figure in.

The Lord looked up, not the least bit perturbed at the rudeness of her heir barging in.

"Now what's so damn important?" Hiei huffed, leaning against the wall.

Mukuro looked to the chair in front of her and the person sitting in it stood. The figure then turned to face the two who had just entered.

Kurama was the first to speak. "Kuma." He said, surprised, yet not, at seeing the young demon. The red head had been pondering the Lord's comment about the doctor being young.

"Is this the doctor?" Mukuro said, staying seated.

"This is his assistant, Kuma." Kurama informed. "He's studying to be an apothecary."

The young boy Kuma looked frightened as he addressed the Lord. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would see me if….." He let the statement drop.

"Kuma." Kurama said. "Why are you here?"

The boy's yellow/green eyes looked at him with fear and now worry. "It's the doctor." He said softly.

"What about him?" The red head asked, stepping closer. Placing a reassuring hand on the young shoulder, he asked. "Did something happen to Bones?"

The red head didn't see the other two's reaction to that name, though he did see Hiei cross his arms in annoyance.

The boy sighed, shaking his head. "A man showed up at the hut last night, asking questions."

"So what's that have to do with us?" Hiei huffed, boredom clearly showing on his face.

"Hiei." Kurama said softly. Squeezing the shoulder, he said. "Go on." To the boy.

Kuma began to fidget, when he saw the reassuring look in the green eyes, he finally talked.

"I overheard you talking to the doctor about someone named Yomi and about my mother."

Mukuro's good eyebrow went up. "Your mother." She said.

Kurama nodded. "Taiga is the boy's mother." He said.

"I see." The Lord said. "I suppose that was going to be in the full report…that I'm still waiting on." She had said this while looking at Hiei, who in turn just shrugged his shoulders.

"What about this man you mentioned?" Kurama asked, trying to coax the boy along.

"I didn't get his name. Bones thought I was in bed, but I could hear them talking." Kuma said. His eyes looked to green ones. "He said something about finally finding the doctor and that he was looking for a red head…I think he was asking about you."

Kurama looked to Hiei who looked at the boy, asking. "What makes you think he was talking about Kurama?"

"Because he said your name…the red head is running around with the forbidden one named Hiei." The boy said. "He was talking about finally getting the chance to get revenge for what you did to his father and that the old man was stupid to get obsessed over a half breed whore."

'_I am not a whore….'_ Youko said.

'_Not now.' _Both Hiei and Kurama said as one.

The spirit yoko sulked, muttering. _'Well I'm not.' _

"Did you get a look at him?" Hiei asked.

Kuma shook his head. "No, but I did overhear the man say that he would be hanging around for a few days."

Mukuro spoke up. "Did you hear anything else?"

Kuma scratched the back of his head. "He wanted to know if you had been by and where you were heading."

"And what did the doctor tell him." The red head wanted to know.

"That you had stopped by, but that he didn't know where you were going."

"How did you know to come here?" Hiei asked.

Kuma didn't miss a beat. "I heard Kurama say that Lord Mukuro was the one interested in the whereabouts of Yomi. I figured if I got to Lord Mukuro, she could help me find you."

Hiei was having doubts about the boy's intentions, but Kurama praised the boy. "Thank you Kuma, you did well."

"The only person I can think of who would want revenge is his son…Shura wasn't it?" Mukuro said.

Hiei huffed. "Hn…no one's seen that kid since he went on his journey with his father after the Makai tournament." He said. "And he wasn't around when…" He didn't need to finish the statement.

The red head broke the silence. "Well Kuma, thank you again. You did a brave thing, coming here all on your own." He praised again.

"What about the doctor?" The boy asked. "He's the only thing I have to a father…he's a good man…"

"I'm sure he's back by now." Hiei said, getting ready to walk out.

Mukuro stood up, stopping her heir by saying. "Why don't you two escort the boy back to his village, you can wait with him and re-question the doctor."

Hiei growled. "I don't do babysitting."

In a stern, no arguing back voice, she said. "Then think of it as a follow up on the informant you have yet to find."

Kuma didn't say anything, but the red head could see the silent plea in his yellow/green orbs. "Hiei." The name was said softly.

Red eyes rolled and the fire demon huffed before looking at his mate. "Don't say it." He warned. Already knowing the red head was siding with the Lord.

a)a)a)a

"Why do you care whose looking for you fox? The bastard's probably dead and you've managed to keep yourself concealed all these years." Hiei asked.

Kuma was walking several feet in front of the two.

"I would like to think that Koenma would have told us if Yomi was dead." Kurama said.

Noticing the way the red head was watching the boy ahead of them, Hiei wondered. "It's the boy isn't it?"

The red head nodded. "I am worried for the doctor. If something has happened…"

"Why do you give a damn about him?" Hiei retorted. "What…"

Kurama cut him off. "The doctor is innocent. He did not do anything wrong and from what I understand…he did help us." The red head gave the fire demon a glance. "I am willing to return the favor."

Hiei internally grumbled. Just as the red head was about to say more, he said. "You don't need to say anymore." Knowing exactly what the red head was thinking and feeling.

a)a)a)a

It was just getting dark when the three made it to the edge of the village.

Hiei and Kurama were immediately on alert as they sensed something was wrong. There were no demons milling about like before. Even though it was getting dark, they recalled the village still being busy with merchants packing up their wears for the night and others calling in their children.

The three stopped when they came to the center of the village. There, in a cramped circle, sat all the villagers looking frightened and scared. Around the group of about 50 were other demons, they counted 20. Each was holding a weapon of some sort and one would strike out here and there, keeping their prisoners compliant.

Red and green eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the one, or ones, who seemed to be in charge.

"BONES!" Kuma yelled at the same time green eyes settled on a demon who was standing back away from the others. He was holding a large dagger to the doctor's throat.

"Kuma wait." Kurama warned, but the boy was already running.

"_You go after him. I'll take care of the others."_ Hiei told him mentally. The fire demon had unsheathed his sword and was already moving at lightning speed, killing one demon after another.

Kurama reached Kuma within yards of the demon holding the doctor hostage.

"I knew it was going to take sometime, I just needed to be patient." The demon said to Kurama. "And what's a few hours compared to the years I've waited to find you?"

"Shura." The red head hissed.

"So you do recognize me after all these years." Shura, Yomi's son, said with a smile. Though the boy had grown in height, he still had a young face.

"What do you want?" Kurama said, relaying the information to Hiei, who he could tell was starting to have a harder time fighting the demons.

"Why…you of course." Shura said. "You did well Kuma." He said, looking to the boy.

Green eyes blinked at the boy and Kuma rambled out. "I'm sorry…he said he would kill father if I didn't get you to come."

"It is all right Kuma, you did the right thing." Kurama tried to assure, addressing Shura, he said. "You can let the doctor go, I am here."

Shura pushed the doctor away from him with a laugh.

"Run!" Kurama yelled at both of them. They both began to trot, with the boy staying beside the doctor, helping him on his short legs.

Kurama watched as Shura formed an energy bolt and laughing at the red head sent it towards the unsuspecting pair. They had only made it about 25 feet. The red head yelled for them to duck, but Kuma turned instead to see the ball of energy coming at them. He stepped around the doctor, trying to protect him. Just as the blast was within a few feet of hitting the boy, yellow/green eyes went wide as the red head stepped in front of him and took the hit along his left side. He watched as Kurama staggered back with a cry and he heard Hiei cry out as well.

With heavy, pained breathing, Kurama's eyes focused to see Shura right in front of him and he heard. "That was amusing. I didn't think the famous Youko would give a damn about his son."

Kurama's mouth opened to form an 'o', though no sound came out. Green eyes had gone wide, but then they continued until they rolled into the back of his head. The red head went to collapse, but Shura caught him and threw him over a shoulder. Kuma and Bones then watched in horror as a portal was opened. Just as it was about to close, the boy pushed off the doctor and dove in at the last second.

"Kuma…NOoooo!" Bones yelled.

Looking franticly around, the doctor saw that the villagers had managed to run away and only dead bodies were left, laying littered here and there. One body stood out however as his eyes spotted a small, black cloaked, figure laying face down on the ground.

End chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews…they're appreciated more than you know.

Chapter 8

Golden eyes looked through the steel cage at the red head who was sitting against a dark wall on the other side. The wards tied into the red hair were strong. The person obviously knew what they were doing when they created them.

'_Wake up Kurama.'_ The spirit yoko hissed, his hands wrapping around the cold metal bars. Though the bars were not technically there, his mind being trapped made them real.

Still not getting a response, Youko growled and pushing off the bars, began to pace the small 4 x 4 foot warded cell. He'd never been claustrophobic, but with not being able to get to Kurama and wondering where they were, not to mention his concern for Hiei, all had him feeling that way.

He growled again, making him barely hear a soft._ 'Youko.'_

Youko spun at the sound of his name. Looking back over to the red head, he stepped as close as possible when he saw green eyes fluttering.

'_Kurama.'_ He said with concern. Looking the red head over, his eyes landed on his left side. He couldn't tell how bad the wound was, but could feel a dull pain along his own side, not to mention a wicked headache, which was never a good sign. Not hearing a reply, he said louder, putting emphasis on each word. _'Rise- and- shine- little- one.' _

He watched as Kurama's eyes opened, this time managing to stay that way. Slowly the green orbs focused before finally landed on him.

'_What happened…?'_ Kurama went to ask, his eyes becoming more alert as they took in the paper wards littering the cage, but they ended up closing as a hiss escaped his lips when he tried to sit up.

Youko cocked a retort. _'I think I should be the one asking that?'_

Deciding not to move, Kurama tried to stay calm and asked._ 'Where are we?'_

'_How the hell should I know?'_ The spirit yoko snarled.

"Are you awake?" They heard.

Kuma had been watching Kurama closely and when he finally saw the green eyes beginning to flutter open, he moved closer. He didn't know how he knew, but he could tell that the red head was talking to himself again.

Feeling pain shoot up his side, Kurama's eyes snapped opened and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Sorry." Kurama heard as his green eyes focused on the dark red hair and yellow/green eyes.

"Kuma." He said with uncertainty.

"It's me." The boy said. "I was just checking your side. I got the bleeding to stop. Are you in much pain?"

Kurama went to shake his head 'no', but let out a yelp instead as the makeshift bandaged was pulled off, taking scab tissue with it.

Kuma tried to stay calm and said. "I'm sorry, but I don't have anything on me for pain. I have a rub though...if you want…it causes numbness."

Green eyes took in the rock texture of the walls around them. They seemed to be in a cave of some sort with an opening, letting in the sun, above them. The place felt familiar, but he couldn't think straight at the moment. "Where are we?" He asked, managing to push his shoulders off the wall and sit up with his left arm supporting his side.

Kuma had moved to get his backpack. Shrugging, he said. "I don't really know. The place looks familiar, but I can't remember the name."

"How…" Kurama went to ask while trying to get to his knees. The question went unasked as he cringed and slumped back against the rock.

"You shouldn't get up." Kuma said, moving back over. Reaching into his backpack, he added. "Let me put the rub on, it should help you feel better."

Kurama didn't say anything as he watched the boy pull out a clay jar and twist off the lid. Something about the boy's fingers on his right hand didn't appear right. They were red, swollen and looked blistered.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked, moving his arm so the boy could see his side.

"It's nothing." Kuma said, using his left hand to expose the side better. Putting a glob of blue pasty stuff on the tips of fingers, he then gently applied a layer to the wound.

The red head closed his eyes, almost sighing out in relief as the medicine went to work dulling the pain in his side. "What?" He said, not realizing the boy had spoken.

Kuma asked again. "Would you like me to put some on your neck?"

Kurama looked at him with some confusion and he noticed a bruise along the young man's face along with some dried blood on his bottom lip.

"You also have a wound of some sort on the back of your neck." Kuma answered.

Kurama's right hand automatically came up to touch the back of his neck and he let out a cross between a groan and a growl at the realization that his hair was up in a high ponytail. Feeling the various wards draping down his neck and back, he now realized what was keeping him separated from Youko and restricting his healing process, not to mention keeping him from the seeds in his hair.

Instincts kicked in when he realized the boy had seen Hiei's mark without permission and he actually snarled. "You had no right to see it."

Seeing a flash of fear in the boy's eyes, he caught himself. The boy was not a threat, he was only showing concern. Forcing calm, he said softly. "Thank you, but there is nothing you can do about that." Now that the pain in his side was lessening, he noted his head was throbbing.

Both turned when they heard a noise coming from the entrance. "Well it seems my guest of honor is finally awake." They heard and Shura finally appeared from the darkness.

Ignoring the pain in his side and head, Kurama managed to sit up straight. "Let the boy go." He demanded.

Shura walked over and squatted down next to the boy, but looked to the red head. "After what he did, you think he'd just up and leave dear old dad?" He said. Looking at boy, he added. "Why don't you go get some water from the stream, it'll give me a chance to talk to my guest."

Kuma shot up and hurried over to a bowl that had been sitting on a crate. Taking it, he looked at Kurama before hurrying out.

In that brief moment Kurama tried to plead with his eyes, trying to tell the boy to leave and run for it, but Kuma just gave a curt nod and left them.

"Tell the guard that I said you may go." Shura yelled.

"What do you want with us?" Kurama said as soon as he thought the boy was out of ear shot.

Shura smiled. "You get to the point don't you?" He said, standing. "I guess it's true what they say about foxes." Moving to stand right in front of the red head, he had to look down as he continued. "I only wanted you, but what a surprise when I realized the boy had tagged along. You should be proud of him. He put up a good fight, trying to stop me from putting the wards on you. I had to smack him around a little until I was done. I even noticed him trying to get them off you when he thought I wasn't looking." He squatted down and leaned in with a smirk. "Like father, like son, I suppose."

'_What is he talking about?'_ Youko asked. Not understanding what Shura was meaning, though he remembered now hearing the statement. _'That was amusing. I didn't think the famous Youko would give a damn about his son.'_

Kurama said firmly. "You still have not answered my question." In his mind the spirit yoko growled out his frustration. Kurama always took the long route to get answers. As he had always been straight forward in demanding and doing whatever it took to get the answers he wanted.

Shura seemed to soften as he stood up and walked a few steps away. "I want to get revenge on the fox thief who stole everything from my father." He said.

Kurama couldn't control the cockiness in his voice. "Do I look like a fox to…?"

Shura was on him before the last word was said. Pulling red hair by the tail, he pulled Kurama's head back until it was at a right angle.

Kurama tried not to cry out and bit his bottom lip as Shura yelled right in his face. "I know who you are!" Loosening up on the hair, he hissed. "I've heard the rumors and I even saw you with my own eyes at the tournament."

Kurama managed to swallow before saying. "I do not know what you have heard or what you think you saw, but you know nothing about me."

Pulling Kurama closer to his face, Shura used his other hand to push hard on the red head's chest. Musingly, he said. "Oh, I know more than you think. When you worked as an advisor to my father, I saw and heard things. I even saw you kill Shachi in the hallway that day."

Youko was getting more enraged by the second. After hearing that he was seen killing that worthless, egotistical Shachi. He flared his ki, causing the wards to flare and spark to life. Letting out a deep growl and showing fangs in anger towards Shura, his words were meant to reassure the red head. _'No real concern little one...I will not make that mistake with this one.'_

Because of Youko's little outburst, Kurama could smell burnt hair, no doubt his own as the wards crackled. For all he knew his scalp was burning away, but with the throbbing already in his head, to the point he felt like it was going to fall off his shoulders, he couldn't tell the difference. It also wasn't helping that whatever Kuma had put on his side was already starting to wear off.

Shura had pulled his hand back before it could burn and realizing the red head was on the verge of passing out again gave a hard slap to the paling face, saying. "Such weaklings, ningen bodies." Leaning in close to an ear, he whispered. "Rest up while you can, for when you wake, we're going to have a nice little discussion about that mark on the back of your neck."

Hearing the remark, green eyes managed a cold stare and seeing this Shura pulled back with a deep chuckle, saying. "I wasn't surprised to see someone had marked you. You are sort of pretty…for a ningen." Leaning in again, he whispered. "So tell me, do they know what resides in that ningen form."

Not getting any reaction from the red head, Shura pulled hard on the ponytail again. When he heard a hiss, he continued speaking, while his thumb caressed the cheek he'd slapped. "Tell me who your master is."

Getting his mouth to form the word, Kurama was more than a little surprised he actually managed to say it. "No." He couldn't stop himself from immediately thinking of Hiei though and this caused Youko's fury to push to the surface. "You will not touch our mate." The mixed voice wasn't a teasing purr like before, but was dripping with pure hatred and venom.

"There you are." Shura smirked, patting the side of the red head's face as gold flashed in the green orbs. "I knew the wards wouldn't completely hold you."

Kurama lost his battle with consciousness before Youko could retort and he roared with anger as the wards held, preventing him from taking over. With nothing left but to wait the spirit yoko collapsed in exhaustion

"You can come back in." Shura said standing and leaving Kurama where he lay.

Kuma shuffled in carrying the bowl, but this time it was full of water.

Shura let the boy put the bowl down before he backhanded him across the face. Kuma staggered back, but managed to stay on his feet.

Shura then grabbed him by the hair and hissed in his face. "The next time I tell you to leave us alone, I expect you to obey." With that said, he pushed the boy away from him and left.

Kuma didn't waste anytime in going over to check on Kurama, who had fallen on his right side in a crumbled heap. Managing to move him onto his back, he noted the red head was out again and saw a light sheen of sweat on the pale face. Looking around, he found the discarded green tunic and ripped off another piece of the fabric to dip into the water. Placing the cloth on Kurama's forehead, he then moved aside the white shirt to check the wound and he saw, again, the black string around the red head's neck. He'd seen it earlier when he'd removed the pink obi and outer green tunic, but didn't think anything of it. Pulling it out now, his eyes widened as he realized it was an ice maiden's tear gem. A small hand went to his chest, where his usually was, but he had taken his off and hidden it when Shura sent him to get Kurama. With just enough light coming through the hole in the ceiling, he held up the whitish gem to look at it more closely. It had a center flaw, just like his, and was mounted in the same setting.

Hearing Kurama mutter something, he dropped it, letting it rest on the pale chest. When the red head didn't respond, Kuma shuffled back so he was resting against the opposite wall. Hugging his knees to his chest, he slowly rocked and thought about things. Kurama was definitely part ningen, that he knew the moment he saw him. Yet somehow he was a plant manipulator and what was with that other voice he heard. 'And' why did he have a necklace like his which had belonged to his mother years before. 'And', what was that remark about being Youko's son. Wondering aloud, he whispered. "Just who are you?"

a)a)a)a

When green eyes had opened, red ones shot open at the same time. Hiei sat up with a painful cry, his left arm automatically pressing against his side as he felt a sharp pain. Taking in deep shuddering breaths, panicked red eyes scanned his surroundings, not in panic of where he was, but for a certain red head.

"Easy there." He heard. Looking to where the voice came from, Hiei saw the doctor sitting in a chair across the small, stuffy and darkened, room. There was no one else in the room. "Where's Kurama?" He growled, swinging his feet off the bed.

He watched the doctor's face turn grave. "Where is he?" The fire demon asked again, his hand automatically going for his sword that was laying with his cloak on the end of the bed.

His head turned when he saw a red curtain pull back and Mukuro walked in. "You're up." She said. "That's a good sign."

Not liking the fact that he wasn't getting the answer he wanted, Hiei ignored the pounding in his head and stood up to go find his mate. However, his head had other ideas. The room tilted before doing a 180 and he barely managed to get his rump on the bed as he stumbled backwards. Feeling hands on him, he tried to fight them off, not caring if they were trying to help. Just as the world was going dark again, he heard Mukuro say. "Watch him, make sure he doesn't leave. Drug him if you have to."

"But what's wrong with him. He's feeling pain, yet he's not injured…except for that mark on the back of his neck." The doctor said.

"I don't have time to explain." Mukuro said.

Hiei tried to keep his eyes open, but was failing. He barely heard the doctor say something else when he saw the blurry image of Mukuro floating above him.

"I'm already trying to get into contact with the only other person who might have a clue as to what the hell's going on."

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews…..

Chapter 9

Hiei sat bolt upright, his small hands clenching the sheets that were soaked from the glistening sweat covering his chest. The erotic smells of recent love making hit him first as he took in deep, ragged breaths. It made his heart ache for his stolen mate and he was about to cry out in anguish when he heard a soft.

"Hiei?" A voice said.

Red eyes looked over to see chocolate ones looking at him from a pillow on the floor next to the table.

Those chocolate eyes watched as the red ones took him in. It's been several years since the two had last seen each other. His raven hair was longer, not as long as his Mazaku, but past his shoulders and every time he came to the Makai, his facial tattooing would appear. To the former spirit tantei, Hiei looked the same as always.

Yusuke didn't say anything as he watched the small figure stand up from the pile of furs. By the time he'd gotten to the Makai, Hiei had already been transported back to Mukuro's.

Hiei knew from the moment he woke that he was back in his rooms at the castle. The familiar feel of the furs and the smell of his fox weren't helping to calm him from the pounding headache he still had. Seeing Yusuke, who hadn't changed, except for the hair and a few markings showing, was a surprise, but he didn't let that show as he stood.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, as the room spun upon his standing.

"Mukuro contacted me." Yusuke said.

Hiei managed to stay standing as he looked the man straight in the eyes, snapping. "I don't need your help."

Yusuke sighed. 'Here we go.' He thought. Seeing the black haired sway, he forced himself to stay seated. "Mukuro asked." He said.

Anger became very apparent in the fire demon. "SHE HAD NO RIGHT!" He yelled then winced as the mark on the back of his neck flared. A hand came up to touch it at the same time he fell to his knees.

Yusuke sat there, letting the stubborn fire demon suffer. If it had been Kurama, he'd been over in a heartbeat and as a matter of fact, he had been the first time he saw the red head do the exact same thing all those years ago.

Letting out a deep sigh, the raven haired got up. Walking over, he grabbed the fire demon under the arm and pulled him to his feet.

Jerking his arm away and almost falling again, Hiei growled. "Don't touch me."

Yusuke held his hands up in surrender and took a step back. "Your head hurts…doesn't it?" He said with true concern in his voice and on his face.

Hiei looked up at him, blinking. "That's none of your business." He said though he did wonder how the raven haired knew. He'd had headaches before when Kurama had left the Makai, but this one…this one made him want to cut his head off.

Seeing the raw pain in the red eyes, Yusuke thought. 'He still hasn't told him.' While watching as Hiei struggled to stay upright.

The raven haired just shook his head and walked back over to the table. "Look…Mukuro and the doc filled me in on what happened." He said, looking down. "So Taiga's dead, no sign of the goat, but his son's reappeared." He looked back up as he sat on the end of the table and folded his arms. "Care to tell me your side of the story?"

Hiei's head was pounding so hard, the image of Yusuke was beginning to blur in beat with the throbbing, but he managed to hiss. "Go back to your hunting detective. Your help is not wanted here."

Before Yusuke could respond, the doors opened and Mukuro walked in with the doctor right behind her.

"What's he doing here?" Hiei growled though no one knew if he was referring to the raven haired or the doctor.

Ignoring her heir, Mukuro said. "You're awake and standing, that must be a good sign." She looked to Yusuke who just shrugged.

"Why did you call 'him' of all people?" Hiei tried again, this time pointing a finger at the raven haired.

Mukuro placed her hands behind her back, saying. "You are obviously in no condition to go after Kurama, so I called Lord Yusuke to…."

Hiei cut her off, stating. "He is my mate…I will find him."

Bones walked around the Lord and approached the fire demon. "You are in no condition."

"Get away from me!" Hiei yelled, backing away from the doctor.

Looking to Yusuke, Bones said. "Lord Mukuro said you may know something about his condition."

Hiei looked over at Yusuke. "Don't you dare." He warned.

"Sit." Mukuro said and didn't even give the fire demon a chance to retort as she pushed him so he fell back onto the furs.

Yusuke nodded. "Hiei and Kurama are mated."

The doctor cocked his head in thought then his eyes got wide as he realized what the man was talking about. "He is bound by…the mark…I've never seen one before." He looked at Hiei who was sitting up with his head between his knees. From his angle the doctor could just make out the mark and noticed it looked a little different than when he'd first saw it.

The fire demon didn't look up as he huffed. "That's because you've never earned the honor to see it."

"I see." The doctor muttered. "But I have read about them…so Kurama is your master? That means you are suffering from withdraws because he's away."

Upon hearing the word 'master', the fire demon bellowed. "HE IS NOT MY MASTER!" And was getting ready to get up, but one look from his Lord actually changed his mind.

"More like Hiei is Kurama's master." Yusuke said softly.

"I AM NOT!" Hiei yelled again and his face cringed in pain.

The doctor was really confused. "Then if he is not…?" He went to ask, looking to the fire demon before looking at Yusuke for the answer.

Hiei just huffed and refused to say anything.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and stood up. "Look…Hiei marked Kurama and then later Kurama marked Hiei." He said.

The doctor's eyes widen even more. "That's not possible…I've never heard or read…." He was speechless.

Yusuke smirked. "Well doc, I hate to prove you wrong, but they did." He scratched the back of his head. "I was sort of a witness to it." The raven haired started thinking back to the time Hiei made the red head show him the mark. 'So that was an honor, gees I guess I should have said 'thanks Hiei'.' Kurama then had a lot of explaining to do, which included Hiei's expectations of marking him, followed by seeing them at the cave the next day.

The doctor continued to look between the two. "How long?" He finally asked.

Yusuke looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Over ten years…twelve…thirteen…" He shrugged.

The doctor turned to Mukuro. "With your permission…I would like to see what I can find, this is new to me, but I'm willing to help in anyway I can. According to Lord Yusuke, we maybe already running out of time."

Mukuro gave a curt nod, dismissing the doctor and he quickly left.

Red eyes looked to Yusuke, who said. "Just give us a minute will yeah?"

The Lord gave another curt nod and then left, leaving the room full of silence. After several more awkward minutes, Yusuke was the first to speak.

"I need to know what happened." He said.

"Hn." Hiei snorted.

"Look, no matter how you want to see it…he's my friend, just because you stopped coming around…" Yusuke was cut off.

Hiei had grabbed his sword and was heading towards the door, saying. "I don't have time for storytelling hunter." But the fire demon didn't quite make it as a piercing scream escaped his lips.

Yusuke was at his side in an instant as the small figure collapsed to his knees, the only thing keeping the rest of him from meeting the cold stone were his hands on the handle of the sword, which he'd managed to stick in the floor.

By the time Mukuro and Bones came rushing in, after hearing the scream. Hiei had Yusuke by the hair and the sword at his throat. The fire demon was in rage, shaking and snarling through clenched teeth. "Let me GO...Kurama is my mate and 'I' will be the one to kill the bastard that's harmed him."

"Damn it Hiei…we don't have time for this." Yusuke growled, already feeling the fire demon losing strength, for his hold was getting weaker by the moment. In any other situation, Yusuke would of tried to contain Hiei, but like this, the fire demon's instincts for his mate would get him killed, weak or not, friend or not.

Bones went to come over, but Hiei started gasping and pushing them across the room. "Get away from me." He warned, showing fangs.

"Get out!" Yusuke yelled, his back now against the wall, having ran out of room.

The two left and Hiei finally went limp, collapsing into Yusuke's arms. The raven haired let out an exasperated breath as he slumped down the wall, holding the small figure face down over his lap. He thought the fire demon had finally passed out, but a soft whisper made him look down.

"He's hurt….I...I can feel it…but…it's different…something doesn't feel right…'I' don't feel right…"

Yusuke started to rub the fire demon's back subconsciously and leaned his head against the wall with a heavy sigh. "I think I do." He whispered. Hiei twisted to stare at him in confusion and watched as chocolate eyes continued to look everywhere but at him. The fire demon was about to get up and say something when Yusuke finally explained. "Something must have happened to Youko."

a)a)a)a

'_Shura is still just a child…even compared to a ningen.'_ Kurama said.

'_I am well aware of that.'_ Youko replied.

The red head continued. _'He is confused…he was too young to understand what was happening.'_

'_I am aware of that as well.'_ The spirit yoko said. _'Revenge though... is always a sweet tempting indulgence.' _

'_We are still unaware of Yomi's current status.' _Kurama stated.

Youko cocked his head, saying. _'What is the saying...'a good deed never goes unpunished.'_

'_Hn.' _Kurama replied, making the yoko smile.

When the red head didn't say anymore, Youko didn't force it. They had been discussing their situation for what seemed like hours, getting nowhere. The whole time, the yoko had been trying to reach out with his youki, trying to 'boost' his power with the surrounding plant life, plus send some sort of signal out to the foliage incase Hiei was looking for them. They were also hoping to crack the hold on the wards long enough to deal with Shura, but the wards held and only ended up causing both of them pain as he pushed their limits. It had ended like the conversation, getting them nowhere.

Youko had finally sat down after Kurama vocalized agitation to his pacing. From his position of leaning against the bars, gold eyes scanned the red head again. It was just as he thought. Kurama keeps saying he is alright, but his facial expressions say otherwise. His host always managed to keep his emotions and pain in check, unless it was severe. He watched the red head's face contort several times, eyes squeezing shut, lip curling in a silent hiss and the most noticeable one, the sharp intakes of breath, followed by panting.

'_How is your head?'_ He asked.

Only after struggling in a ragged, sharp intake of air, did Kurama answer through clenched teeth. _'Fine…and yours.' _

Youko sighed, he seem to be doing a lot of that lately. _'There is no need to lie to me little one. As for my own...my death plant has not had a good meal in quite awhile.'_

Kurama actually managed to smile and cocked his head, musingly._ 'Do you think it would enjoy an appetizer first?'_

Youko softly smiled back, muttering. _'As long as I am the main course.'_

The silence lasted awhile, until it was broken by Youko. _'Do you think he is alright?'_

This time Kurama sighed. The pair had not brought it up, though they knew each other were thinking about him. _'I just happen to re-enforced the mark. If our information we have gathered over the years is correct, then he should be okay for a little while longer.'_ Green eyes looked over at the spirit yoko. _'You still can not?'_ He asked softly.

Youko just shook his head 'no'. This was bad, they had managed to keep this 'little' problem from their mate all these years, but now they had no choice, the fire demon was in for a very rude awakening. And it was all because of some bastard's son.

'_I am worried about our little fire.' _He admitted.

Not wanting to think about it, Kurama was grateful when he heard movement in the cave. _'Kuma is awake.'_ He informed. Youko just nodded.

According to Kuma, the red head had been in and out of it the rest of the day. Spiking a fever one minute and then freezing the next. Shura had not been back since he'd passed out the second time, but had left them food, water and lanterns. The boy had finally passed out from exhaustion.

The red head was just getting ready to open his eyes when he heard Kuma ask. "Why do you do that?"

One green eye cracked opened, then the other one to blink in the lanterns lighting the space, their glow casting flickering shadow like ghosts dancing.

"Do what." Kurama said, cocking his head innocently to the side from where he still laid on the ground from when he'd passed out earlier.

"Talk to yourself." Kuma said, getting a mug of water from a bucket in the corner.

The remark caught the red head off guard. Usually no one noticed when he was talking to Youko, well except Hiei, but he could use the jagan. Though, when they became mates, the mark allowed him to hear the spirit yoko without it.

"What makes you think I talk to myself?" The red head wanted to know.

"Um." The boy seemed to get nervous as he came over with the water, but with a reassuring look from Kurama, he said. "You get a look on your face." He answered, squatting down to offer the red head a drink.

A red eyebrow rose. "Really." Kurama showed a soft smile before raising his head and taking a few sips, swallowing he said. "I had not noticed."

Kuma smiled back as he sat down along the red head's injured side. "Your face changes expressions, along with your breathing and I also see your Adam's apple move sometimes." He informed.

The red head cocked his head even further, impressed that the young boy could notice such things and even knew the name. "You seem to be well versed in the ningen anatomy." He said.

The boy had been more than helpful in helping Kurama with his injury. Most of the area was scabbed over, but it still burned and unfortunately Kuma had run out of the numbing paste. The red head would have healed faster if he had his access to Youko's ki or to some of the seeds in his hair.

"Bones has some ningen anatomy books." Kuma said as a way of explanation. "I've read all the books he has at least twice if not more."

The red head looked up at the ceiling, saying. "Someone your age should be out playing with the other children, not reading medical books."

Kuma shrugged, saying. "I don't like playing some stupid game and running around. I'd rather be tending to my garden or reading. Besides, I make the tonics, elixirs, and rubs. I have to constantly keep refilling my supplies."

Youko spoke up_. 'Sounds like someone I knew, when they were his age.' _

Kurama found himself squirming and he realized he was tired of laying down. Managing to roll to his right side, he used his arms to push himself up, all the while biting his bottom lip. Squeezing his eyes shut, he managed to inhale a deep breath through his nose before forcing it out of his mouth just as he slumped against the wall.

Kuma was immediately at his side. "You shouldn't move like that." He scalded.

Getting his body to relax, the red head looked at the boy and seeing worry in his young features, admitted. "I will be honest and say that I am not use to being injured for so long, but it is healing." And he vowed to Inari that he would never take for granted his healing abilities again if he got through this. He'd never felt more ningen in all his life. When he was a child, even his okasan had noticed that he never got sick and healed faster than most ningen.

When it seemed Kurama was as comfortable as he could get given the situation, Kuma reached over to move back the dressing. "I was wondering about that." He said, checking the wound himself to make sure it hadn't re-opened with the move.

When Kurama didn't say anything, Kuma sat back and said. "I know you can manipulate plants, which means you have to have some sort of rei. You appear human, yet your ability seems to have a demon's youki…thus the wards."

"You are very observant." Kurama said and added softly. "And thank you."

Kuma looked at his burnt hand, the blistering had gone down and the skin was turning pink. The red head had noticed the boy had used his injured hand to apply the rub, thus getting some of the numbing affect. "I'm sorry I can't get them off." He whispered. "Oh…" He said, his face brightening a little. "I guess now that you seem more coherent…I wanted to tell you…I think I know where we are…"

Green eyes widen and the red head gave a nod to continue.

"We're in the Mori no Hitei Forest." The boy said.

'Could it be?' Green eyes scanned the cave. It had been over 15 years since he'd been here, retrieving the item that had been stolen from King Enma. He'd always had a good memory, but he hadn't immediately recognized the place. Now that he realized where they were, he felt a familiarity with it, even though mother nature's passing of time had taken its course. The back half of the cave had collapsed some time ago and other signs suggested that no one had been here in years.

"You have been here before?" Kurama asked, looking back at the boy and remembering the Doctor saying that Taiga and her daughter were buried here.

He nodded soberly. "I was really little when my mother and sister passed, but I remember the grave and when I went to get the water earlier…I'm pretty sure I recognized it."

'_Do you think Shura knows about them?'_ Youko asked.

'_Maybe…it could explain some things.'_ Kurama replied wondering if they had anything to do with the 'son' comment Shura made.

Seeing the red head seemingly talking to himself again, Kuma stayed silent and waited.

'_We have to make a move.' _Youko said, almost growling. He stood up and this time it did come out as a growl. _'Where is that bastard…does he not have the balls to face us?'_

Kurama sighed, saying. _'I do not want to risk the boy getting hurt…besides without our ki…we wouldn't make it very far…' _

Youko's hand gripped the bars and he hissed. _'I will not stay trapped like a rat…Shura will return and when he does…'_ With his anger rising, the wards began to counter. As before, they started to crackle and smoke, but held.

Kurama cried out as the wards in his hair sizzled and began to spark, filling the small space with the smell of burnt hair.

'_YOUKO!'_ His mind screamed.

Kuma watched the red head break out in a sweat as the smell of burning hair filled his sensitive nose. "STOP!" He yelled. "Whatever you're doing STOP, you're hurting yourself."

Hearing the boy's pleas, Youko collapsed in an exhausted heap, his hands blackened from the bars.

Kurama had slouched to his right and was panting as he tried to control the spirit yoko. When Youko was finally calmed, the red head began mumbling incoherently. "Amai…I'm…sor….ry…sh…should….ha…ve...t…t…old…so… sor…for…give m'."

Kuma could only watch as the red head lost consciousness, again.

a)a)a)a

Koenma looked back up as Lord Mukuro reappeared on the view screen.

"Sorry for the interruption." She said.

"How's he doing?" He asked.

"Lord Yusuke seems to be able to control him, but he wants to be the one to go after Kurama. I don't know if we can deal with Hiei while he's gone." She informed.

"Let Yusuke go. In the mean time, I have someone looking into Taiga's death. It should have passed my desk, but if she didn't die in a violent situation…" Koenma left the statement open, leaving out 'I wouldn't have paid too much attention.'

"Yes, the doctor said she died during an epidemic of some sort."

Koenma nodded and stated. "I assure you, I have received no new information on Yomi. I have his file tagged and I'm to be contacted immediately should…"

Mukuro cut him off by showing a soft smile and saying. "My only concern right now is to get my heir's mate back. I can't afford to lose him." And with a smirked, added. "I've invested too much of 'my time' to lose him like this."

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews….

Chapter 10

"_Something must have happened to Youko." _

That statement got Hiei to sit up and red eyes looking at him. "What?" He said softly, stunned.

Yusuke leaned his head back against the wall. Looking at the ceiling, he took a deep breath before saying. "Tell me Hiei." He started. "Do you have any idea of what you were asking when you forced Kurama to mark you?" Though his head didn't move, his chocolate eyes shifted to the fire demon.

Hiei stood, his hands forming fists at his side. Trying to maintain calmness, the fire demon said firmly through clinched teeth. "What the hell kind of question is that and what's that have to do with now?"

The raven haired looked back up towards the ceiling. "I'm just trying to explain what I know." He said softly.

Hiei began to pace, his head was still pounding and he found himself stepping in time to the throbs. Stopping in front of Yusuke, the blacked haired said. "I did not force him." He then resumed his steps with his back towards the raven haired.

Yusuke stayed where he was, there was no reason to get up and risk the possibility of provoking the fire demon, for he was in for one hell of a wake up call. "That's not what he told me." He said.

Hiei had made it to the end of the room and after hearing the comment, he quickened his pace back. Stopping again in front of the figure on the floor, he said. "I may have gotten a little carried away, but he had agreed before I did that." He began to turn away, but turned back and added. "I was going insane with the control I had over him and once he marked me we…we became equals."

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked the back of the black haired.

Hiei again turned, saying. "What the hell are you trying to prove here? You know nothing about me and Kurama anymore. You have…"

Yusuke cut him off. "I'm still friends with Kurama, just because you quit coming back to the Ningenkai…"

Hiei crossed his arms in a huff. "There's no reason to go back. There's nothing there I want." He stated.

The raven haired just shook his head. "Then why were you doing it in the beginning."

Hiei cocked is head. "The beginning?" He said.

Yusuke finally stood up and moved over to sit on the table. "Look, the first six or seven years of your…mating…markings…whatever you want to call it…you two were inseparable. Kurama was coming here with you and you were staying in the Ningenkai when he needed to be there." He lowered his head and crossed his arms and ankles before continuing. "But after Kurama's mother died." He looked at the fire demon. "You stop coming back. You didn't even come to the funeral."

Hiei blinked, stunned that the raven haired even cared. "What would have been the purpose?" He shrugged. "She didn't approve of me. Kurama took me a few times to 'socialize' with his family and though she was nice…she didn't…didn't want me there." The last few words were said in a sad whisper.

Yusuke looked back down at the floor, saying. "But when he was visiting his family, you would visit Yukina." Shaking his head, he muttered. "But now you don't even do that anymore."

Hiei smirked. "Hn…she has the oaf."

Yusuke through up his hands in frustration and found himself pacing as he said. "She's your sister and she loves you. Every time she sees Kurama, the first thing out of her mouth is 'how's Hiei'. Hell, even when she sees me, she asks if I've ran into you while I'm here and whether you really care or not…that 'oaf' asks about you too."

Hiei's anger was starting to boil again and with it the mark on his neck began to burn. Still trying to stay calm, he said smoothly. "You said you would explain what you 'think' is going on with Kurama and I'm sure it has nothing to do with my sister…so-leave-her-out-of-this."

The raven haired gave a nod. The fire demon was right. They were getting off the subject, but maybe now the stubborn bastard was finally realizing that his sister wanted and needed him to come around.

"After Genkai died." Yusuke began as he retook his seat. "The temple turned into the safe haven she wanted for demons."

"Hn." Hiei snorted, uncrossing his arms and resuming his pacing.

Yusuke ignored him and continued. "Yukina has her hands full everyday with demons needing help. Though she has Kuwabara, Keiko and even Rosalina, she needs someone else to help her with the healing."

"And she asked Kurama to come and help." Hiei interrupted. "I know this…what is your point."

"You stopped coming with him." Yusuke said quietly.

The fire demon stopped and looked at him, saying. "Why do I need to tag along…he goes when she calls. I have more important things here…"

Yusuke's eyes closed and he took in a deep breath. "He's bound to you." He finally said.

Hiei blinked, stating. "He's not 'bound' to me. I'm not his master and he's not mine."

Chocolate eyes looked at him before looking at the floor. The raven haired said softly, with hurt in his voice. "Again, are you sure about that?"

Hiei's ki flared. "You're talking riddles here hunter…get to the point." He hissed.

Yusuke nodded and holding up a hand, said. "Stay calm…you're not doing Kurama any good by getting upset."

Hiei's ki flared out and he staggered back, but managed to stay on his feet. Yusuke was afraid the fire demon was going to pass out again before he could explain.

Staying where he was, the raven haired said. "Kurama should have told you the moment he found out. I told him to, but I guess he didn't listen. From what he's told me…" He fumbled. He just couldn't get the words out.

Hiei was on him in a second and with his arm under Yusuke's chin, warned. "Tell me…or your hunting days end here."

Yusuke managed to nod, getting Hiei to let him go. Subconsciously rubbing his neck, he said. "Kurama is still doing research on the double marking…the 'taming of the inner beast' thing. He hasn't come up with much, but…" He faltered again.

Hiei growled out. "So help me, if you don't…"

"You still have a headache, don't you?" Yusuke asked.

The remark caught Hiei off guard, but he still managed a. "Hn."

"Just answer the question." Yusuke huffed.

"Yes, but what…"

Yusuke plowed on. "You can't get rid of it…not even the jagan can help. When Kurama first started leaving, you had one, but after awhile they completely went away. You no longer get one when Kurama leaves."

Red eyes went wide, how did he know all this.

"Every time Kurama comes to the Ningenkai without you, he has a pounding headache. Hell, the first time he came alone, he fell to his knees just like you did earlier."

Hiei was speechless though his mouth managed to silently form the word 'why.'

Yusuke continued. "Only after letting Youko take over was he able to control the pain. Over time, Kurama was able to stay out as long as Youko was feeding him youki. He came to realize that he's completely bound to you. His mark on you has no real effect…except that it does seem to keep your urges to 'control' contained, but eventually he will be bound to stay here in the Makai whether he wants to or not." The raven haired paused to let what he'd said so far sink in, but he wasn't done. Hiei needed to hear it all if he was to make his point. "Did you know he sold his house?"

When Hiei didn't say anything, just stood there actually looking shocked, the raven haired continued. "He sold it within the year of Shori's death when he realized that you wouldn't be returning with him…that and the fact that Youko had promised grandma that he wouldn't leave the grounds. So, Kurama moved most of his things to his room at the temple…that way if Youko needs to come out…he knows he's safe on the temple's grounds." He cocked his head. "But he did keep his car. He uses it to run errands and get things Yukina needs."

Hiei still didn't say anything for a few moments. He was staring at the floor, thinking, pondering and not wanting to believe. When he finally looked up, chocolate eyes saw all the hurt and pain. "Why did he do that?" He whispered.

"Why not." Yusuke smirked. "You aren't there to share it with him and when he comes back, he needs to stay at the temple, I just told you why…" He let the rest drop.

Hiei huffed and resumed pacing.

Yusuke broke the silence. "You and Kurama renew the mark every once in awhile right… but it's mostly Kurama who..."

The death glare Yusuke received answered his question, though he didn't need to ask in the first place because Kurama had told him.

"Before you ask." Yusuke informed. "Kurama talks to me. I don't give a damn what you think about it. He's my friend and I've been there for him." His eyes looked right at the fire demon as he stared back with his own look. "When you couldn't or wouldn't."

A low deep growl came from the back of Hiei's throat and, again, through clenched teeth, said. "And your point?"

Yusuke blew breath out in a sigh before saying. "Kurama thought remarking you would help him get past the headaches. He's trying each time to add a little more of Youko's ki to the mark…trying to find a balance, but then you go and…remark him and…." He was getting flustered, damn it. Kurama explained it all to him, but for the life of him, he couldn't explain it as well as the red head did.

"And what."

The cold growl brought the raven haired out of thought. "You out dominate him okay." He said and started his own pacing again.

Hiei was pissed. "I am 'not' his master…I do 'not' treat him like a slave." He stated firmly.

Yusuke continued, but keep pacing, not looking at the fire demon. "As long as he's ningen…you are his master. The dominate one will always be in…'control'…Kurama won't risk anymore than he has to of Youko's youki, because he knows doing so would make Youko the dominate one over you." He finally looked back to Hiei. "And he knows you would never accept Youko as your master."

Hiei's mouth fell to the floor, what in the hell was Yusuke talking about. When the raven haired didn't continue, he said. "He's not a prisoner here, do you see any chains…he can come and go as he pleases."

Yusuke ran a hand through his hair, getting really flustered. "He knows that, but unless you're willing to come back with him…"

"We don't need to be together twenty-four-seven." Hiei said.

Yusuke looked to the floor and muttered. "Actually…you do."

Hiei shook his head and through up his hands, saying. "We've never had before." And then turned his back to the raven haired.

Yusuke stared at the back of the fire demon. "Do you ever wonder why Kurama comes back to 'report' to you every few days…and more often if he's at the temple for weeks."

Hiei didn't turn around, or say anything. He just crossed his arms and tilted his head back, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Yusuke thought for a moment, trying to think of what to say. Finally he said. "You remember the ningen girl I got as a gift. I'm assuming Kurama's told you about her…." He paused to get a response.

Hiei still didn't turn around, but gave a small nod. The raven haired took it as a 'continue'.

"She died." Yusuke said.

At this, Hiei turned back around, but the only response the raven haired received was one black eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Yusuke looked down at the floor, lost in memories as he said quietly, making the fire demon move closer to hear.

"When her master realized she wasn't getting him what he wanted, he…he stopped coming around and stopped calling for her to visit. One night she couldn't take it anymore and went crazy. She grabbed a knife and managed to kill two guards before it was over." Yusuke's eyes began to water. "I made it in time to see her backed into a corner. Her eyes…her eyes were full of fear and hatred. She was acting like a wild animal and her only primal instinct was to do anything and everything it took to get back to her master. She wouldn't let anyone near her as she screamed for her master to come and take her home." His voice began to crack. "She…she accused my people of holding…holding her hostage…saying…saying that we were keeping her from…from returning to her master."

Hiei had continued pacing, but was staying close enough to hear. When Yusuke stopped, lost in flashbacks, he said. "But that's not going to happen to Kurama because he's marked me. We're…"

Yusuke didn't seem to hear him as he continued. "I got her to trust me and told her I would contact her master…that I would release her of her duties so she could return. All she had to do was just trust me, but…but he refused to take her back, saying that if I sent her back…he would kill her himself…if I was willing to save her though…because, because she was a ningen…I could…I could 'over power' the mark with one of my own and…" He paused and took a deep breath. "When I told her the options she… she screamed 'never' and she…she plunged the knife straight into her chest."

When he looked up, he saw red eyes just looking at him. Hiei had stopped pacing and was standing with his arms crossed. "What's that have to do with me….or Kurama?" He blandly asked.

Yusuke ran a shaky hand through his hair, emotional, yet irked at his loss of control. "When I talked to the other cooks about what happened. They said that she always seemed to have a headache, but appeared content and happy for short periods of time…it was usually after spending time with her master." He said.

Hiei just shook his head. "But I stopped having the headache…only now."

The raven haired just nodded, lost in thought before saying. "I think it's because Kurama's fed you Youko's ki recently." He looked up to see red eyes wide. "When was the last time you two…re-marked each other?"

The fire demon lowered his hands and formed fists. This was getting ridiculous. "I'm not going to just stand here and tell you about our…" Was his retort.

Yusuke cut him off. "Please Hiei…I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think it was important." He pleaded.

"Hn." Hiei started, but the look of true concern on the raven haired's face made him say in a grumble. "Yesterday morning."

"Who did who…or did both of you…"

This time Hiei cut him off. "He took me…I didn't get the chance to return the…" He paused as he replayed that morning in his head and he cursed himself, 'fool', why hadn't he realized that Kurama had been taking him more often. He just thought it was because Kurama found it erotic and he would admit…he didn't pay to much attention. But Youko was a master when it came diverting and distracting, especially when it came to sex. But wait, now that it was becoming clearer, the red head only broke skin and licked the blood from the mark when he let Youko join them. Was he doing that because of what Yusuke just told him? Why had the red head not told him what he was doing? What was he trying to do…or prove…or hide?

Yusuke's words brought him out of his thought. "Then my guess is…that right now…at least for the time being…Youko's youki has a slight edge over your youki."

"But I'm not going insane." Hiei whispered, still thinking, but now back to all the times Kurama had 'reinforced' the mark and how many times Youko…

A brown eyebrow rose. 'Could of fooled me.' He thought, but said. "But you are going through some sort of separation anxiety."

Hiei gulped and sweat started appearing on his brow as he staggered a few steps and whispered. "How long?"

Yusuke watched as his friend struggled to understand. Hell, he still didn't understand, but he said. "I'm assuming you're asking how long it will last." He shrugged and started walking towards the smaller figure. "I don't know, maybe Kurama or Youko know the answer. I'm more afraid of 'when' it does." He added. "Kurama will more than likely…"

He didn't need to finish as Hiei's mind played out the rest of the thought. Hurt or not…weak or not. Even caged or not…Kurama would start crying out for him and would be doing everything in his power to get back to him. He was even beginning to doubt Youko would be able to stop him. The images made him sick to his stomach.

"Why hasn't he told me?" Hiei whispered in wonder.

Yusuke looked at him and though knowing the fire demon didn't expect an answer, said. "Did you ever bother to ask him?" He said. Something about this whole situation was starting to eat at him and he added. "Or are you still your old selfish self and don't bother because all that matters is…in the end…you got what you wanted." His own ki flared in anger as he thought. 'Same old Hiei…doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything but himself.' And here he'd honestly thought if anyone could have changed Hiei…it would have been Kurama.

Now Hiei was really pissed and black smoke began swirling around his right arm. "I'm not going to warn you again, hunter."

Yusuke smirked. "Do you still not have enough Hiei? Is a red headed, mostly ningen, and not to mention, damn good lookin' mate at your side not good enough. Is being Mukuro's heir and inheriting at least half of the Makai not enough." He watched as Hiei fumed, knowing he was pushing the fire demon's button and maybe his own luck. But now that he was on a roll, he couldn't shut up. "Oh and let's not forget you have the legendary bandit…the king of thieves…the most erotic sought after spirit yoko in all three worlds at your beckon call."

Hiei's ki shook the room as he roared. "ENOUGH!!"

Yusuke should have left it at that, but he found himself shaking his head and smirking. "Did you know I was his second?"

"What." The fire demon gasped.

The raven haired let the smirk turn into a grin as he said. "He didn't tell me till much later, but he told me that if you had backed out of claiming him…then he was going to ask me to do it." He paused for a moment, waiting for Hiei to say something. When nothing came, he said. "But he trusted you…though for the life of me…I don't know why…cause from what I've seen so far, you've only managed to fuck it up."

That statement hurt Hiei to the very core of his being. He had changed. Time had changed him. Kurama had changed him…and yes…even Youko had changed him. "SHUT UP!" He bellowed and the room shook even more as he flared his ki again. But, it only lasted a moment as the mark flared, making him cry out in anger and pain. Falling to his knees, he began rambling. "I'm coming Kurama…no one will ever keep me from you…no one will deny me what is mine…I will kill…"

Yusuke still had not realized what he'd done and moved to step right in front of the fire demon, daring him. Pointing a finger at the smaller figure, he actually tapped him in the chest as he said with his own pent up anger. "He wouldn't be missing if you'd kept your promise. You said you'd protect him." He taunted the fire demon. "Where in the hell were you when he was taken…or were you even there…and just how in the hell do you expect to find him? Do you have any idea where Shura would have taken them?"

Hiei fell back from the finger with a pained gasp and shook his head 'no', but said softly. "I can track him with the mark and the jagan, we can…"

Yusuke cut him off, still letting his anger out. "You're in no shape to fight Shura and his merry men." He walked away while continuing. "And how long would it take because you're just barely staying on the edge of consciousness and sanity." He turned to look at the fire demon. "And let's not forget the 'trying to kill me every ten minutes' part."

"But we're wasting time." Hiei whispered, starting to calm. "And you said."

Yusuke sighed, saying. "It was just a guess…you can't get rid of the headache, but I know Youko can…but think Hiei…we do know one thing."

Hiei just arched an eyebrow.

Yusuke cocked his head smartly. "If Kurama were dead…you probably wouldn't be standing here talking to me." He knew the fire demon was feeling Kurama's pain and would know if he'd died. Hiei would most likely go insane right when it happened and start wreaking havoc, hoping to get himself killed so he could join his mate in death.

Hiei's youki flared to life and with that last statement being the catalyst. His skin started turning green as multiple purple eyes appeared and slid open on his body.

"What the hell?" Yusuke yelled, finally realizing that maybe he had pushed just a 'little' too far. 'It ain't been ten minutes.' His mind actually thought, but then the back of his mind told him. 'Guess I deserve it.'

Hiei crouched and snarled at the raven haired, saying. "You've been lying… its all lies…Kurama would have told me…you're just trying to keep me from my mate."

Yusuke's hands came up in surrender. 'And he said he wasn't going insane.' "Hiei." He tried to reason. "I'm not lying and I wouldn't try to keep you from your mate. I'll admit…I truly care for Kurama, but I can't do anything about that now. He belongs to you…body and soul…and he's happy…with you." He had started walking backwards, trying to put as much distant as possible between him and the green form.

"Everything's been a lie." Hiei continued to ramble, stepping closer and closer as black smoke swirled and collected around his petite frame.

Yusuke shook his head and raising his arms to form his spirit gun, said. "Hiei...I've told the truth…now back off. You're not doing Kurama any good by…"

His plea went unheard as Hiei roared and continued towards him.

Yusuke pooled energy to his fingertip, trying to show the fire demon he meant business, but the creature kept getting closer and closer and the raven haired found his back to the wall.

The first shot went just over Hiei's right shoulder and just as he was about to do another one over the left, the doors burst open.

"What the hell's going on?!" Mukuro demanded as she took in the situation. Seeing Yusuke against the far wall, she then blinked as she realized it was her heir standing in front of him.

"He's going crazy on me." Yusuke said, still pointing his finger. "I don't want to hurt him, but…"

He didn't get to finish as he watched red eyes go wide and then the next thing he knew, he was holding a green-less Hiei in his arms.

Looking up, Yusuke saw Mukuro lower her hand. She had shot her heir in the back.

"What did you do that for?" Yusuke bellowed, picking up the small figure and placing him on the pile of furs.

The doctor came over and began assessing Hiei for injuries. "He's fine." He finally said, looking to Yusuke. "She only stunned him, but…"

"But what…" Yusuke said, looking between the two. "Did you find something?"

Bones looked at the mark on Hiei's neck, saying. "I can't be sure, but the mark looks different from when I first saw it."

"Just tell us doctor." Mukuro said, looking at her heir.

"The mark appears to be turning black." Bones said, looking at Yusuke.

Yusuke blinked and looking for himself, said. "What could that mean?"

The doctor sat back, looking at Yusuke then to Mukuro before admitting. "I have no idea."

"Damn." Yusuke cursed, standing. Addressing Mukuro, he asked. "Any word from the scouts."

She shook her head 'no'. "I've heard from my men…nothing yet, but I have yet to hear from your second, Hokushin."

Yusuke nodded and looking to the prone figure of the fire demon, said. "I'll leave as soon as we get confirmation…with or without the paperwork."

a)a)a)a

"Lord Koenma." Ayame said, approaching the desk and giving a bow for the interruption.

The teenage form of the Lord of Reikai looked up from the papers he'd been reading. Jorge had managed the find the file on Taiga and he was scanning it for any clues that might help find Kurama. "Anything?" He asked.

Ayame always appeared calm, even during a crisis, but this time she actually started to sweat and it didn't go unnoticed. "Sir, I'm afraid your father is not going to be pleased with what you've asked of me." She had said this with her head still bowed, not making eyes contact.

Koenma sat forward in his chair. "I'll deal with my father." He assured. "What did you find?" He wanted to know.

Barely raising her head, Ayame said softly. "Lord Yomi is dead…his paperwork was personally stamped by King Enma himself."

Koenma eyes went wide as he slumped back in his chair. "When." He whispered.

Ayame answered. "Almost fifteen years ago. He was in a battle with Yusuke and Hiei when something happened at the palace and it fell. The report is vague, but he was confirmed dead within a few hours of…"

"Can you get me the file?" The lord asked.

She shook her head 'no'. Still not looking up, she said. "It is in Enma-san's personal vault and you know he is the only one who has acc…"

"Thank you Ayame…that will be all." Koenma dismissed her by turning his back on her. He began to think. 'So he's been dead since the last known encounter…back when Taiga had kidnapped Kurama and the other's went to rescue him. Why would father not tell me? Why was he hiding the fact? What was he hiding?' His thoughts were ramped. His father knew he had a tag on Yomi's file and that Mukuro was trying to keep track of his whereabouts.

"No wonder there's been no sighting of him." He muttered as he turned back around and began reading the file again. He would have to deal with all that later. As his eyes continued to scan the papers, they got wider and wider until he came near the end of the report. "What?" He muttered, not believing his eyes. Taiga had given birth to twins not long after…"

"Jorge!" He yelled.

The blue ogre slammed through the double doors, gasping for air.

"Sir…" He panted and held up a wax-sealed scroll, adding. "I just received the paperwork for Lord Yusuke and there is a messenger standing by to take…."

Koenma had stood up and after placing the file under his arm, walked over to Jorge and held out his hand. "A messenger won't be needed." He stated.

"But sir…"

Taking the scroll the Lord began to walk out of his office. "I will take care of this personally." He said, but then stopped and turned, right into the blue ogre. "And Jorge." He added.

"Yes sir."

"You have no idea where I am."

Jorge stood back and actually saluted while saying firmly. "Understood Sir."

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**(Happening around the same time as Yusuke & Hiei's conversation)**_

_Kurama had slouched to his right and was panting as he tried to control the spirit yoko. When Youko was finally calmed, the red head began mumbling incoherently. "Amai…I'm…sor…ry…sh…should…ha…ve… t…t…old…so… sor…for…give m'." _

_Kuma could only watch as the red head lost consciousness, again._

The boy watched helplessly, unable to understand what was happening to the red head as he curled into a fetal position. Seeing a fresh batch of blood, Kuma sighed and went to move Kurama so he could look at the wound, but just as he went to touch the red head, he jerked his hand back, his sharp ears hearing a low, almost canine, growl emanating from the man.

'What the?' Kuma thought.

A noise from the front of the cave made Kuma look up to see Shura walk out of the darkness, covered in dirt and sweat.

"Well, well. It won't be long now." He said as he came into view.

"What's…what's wrong with him?" Kuma asked, standing.

Shura looked down at Kurama before answering the boy. "He's going mad." He said bluntly then gave a soft smile as he watched the boy's face contort in confusion. "You seem to be a bright boy." He continued. "Though I wouldn't expect any thing less from the son of a yoko." He squatted down to study the red head up close. Ignoring the low rumbling growl still emanating from the weakened man, Shura grabbed the red ponytail of hair and tilted Kurama's head forward sharply so he could see the back of his neck.

Shura looked up as he heard a gasp from the boy. Yellow/green eyes were wide as they took in the scene. The mark on the back of Kurama's neck, the one he thought was just a minor injury the red head had received from the fight, was black. It was charred to the point it looked like rotten, burnt flesh

"What?" Kuma whispered with a gulp.

But just as Shura went to answer, he pushed Kurama away from him forcefully while letting out a yelp. Looking down at his arm, Shura saw blood and made out four clawed lines running down his forearm. When he looked back at the red head, he saw gold eyes looking at him and he smirked. "My, it seems the caged fox is trying to come out and play."

Kurama managed to turn his head some. "Oh I will get out and then you will have the honor of suffering the same fate as your father." The mixed voice said.

"You bastard!" He yelled and went to kick the red head.

"STOP!" Kuma yelled and was surprised it actually worked. Shura's head turned to look at the frightened boy.

Kuma watched as Shura approached him and he said the first thing that came to mind. "You've been keeping us here without telling us why."

"You are a smart little bastard aren't you?" Shura said, pausing in front of the boy. "You weren't supposed to tag along." He told him with a cock of his head. "Though I guess I can't complain, for now you'll have the honor of dying by your father's own hands."

"Why do you say that?" Kuma asked, his body was trembling ever so slightly, but he managed to keep his voice neutral. "You said Youko was my father, that can't be, he's dead and now you say that he." He pointed to the red head. "Is my father…that can't be right either because he is part ningen."

"Let me tell you a story." Shura started, walking back towards Kurama and looking down at the red head to see that his eyes were still open and gold. Looking back at the boy, he continued as he walked around the red head. "Over a thousand years ago, a spirit yoko by the name of Youko became the greatest thief in all of Makai. But he hadn't earned that title alone. No, he had a band of loyal men at his side, but no matter what they did for him, he still got all the credit." He paused and squatted down next to the red head who was still omitting a low rumbling growl, he was also now sweating profusely and shaking ever so slightly.

"I don't need a history lesson." Kuma said.

Shura ignored the remark. "His second in command then was a man by the name of Yomi…I'm sure you've heard of him."

Kuma answered. "You mean one of the former Lords…the one who ruled over… Gandhara I think, many years ago."

Shura looked up with a smile. "So you have heard of my father." He said.

Kuma's eyes widened. "Your father?" He said.

"Yes." Shura said standing. "My father was Youko's second in command and he would have done anything to make the yoko notice him." He looked to the boy. "For you see, Yomi was head over heels in love with Youko, but the arrogant yoko would not give him the time of day. My father watched day in and day out as Youko took many male and females to bed, but not him. Yomi tried everything…only to be turned down. To get out his frustrations, he'd started defying Youko, doing his own heists and taking foolish risks." He waved his hands to and fro. "Only to still have Youko take the credit. Apparently Youko soon became annoyed by his actions and sent an assassin to kill him, but he didn't succeed…he only ended up blinding my father."

Shura paused and Kuma took the moment to sit next to Kurama. Slowing, he started to check on the red head's wound, trying to ignore the growling. Shura didn't say anything as he seemed to be lost in the past. He finally continued the story.

"Hundreds of years past with my father in hiding trying to re-learn how to live again, without his sight and the man he loved. In the mean time Youko disbanded his men and went solo, but later teamed up with a bat named Kuronue. Just when my father was ready to face the world again, Youko was attacked by a hunter and apparently 'killed'."

Kuma was able to move Kurama to his back and redress the wound. He kept his movements slow and tried to appear calm as Shura still looked off lost in thought.

"My father then spent years building his strength and empire to rise and become one of the three Kings of Makai. Then along came the Dark Tournaments and one year the rumors started that Youko was seen fighting. My father couldn't believe it, he'd heard the rumors that the yoko had somehow defied death and was living in the Ningenkai. It took him a few more years, but he finally found his love." Shura looked at the red head and Kuma looked as well.

"You're saying he's Youko." Kuma said in disbelief.

"The one and only boy." Shura said with a smile.

Kuma looked at the red head in complete disbelief. How was that possible, he wondered, though some things did make sense now? "Why now?" He asked.

"Many years ago, my father knew he was going to need an heir to rule his lands one day." Shura began to answer. "And he was able to find someone who he thought would produce him a strong off spring." He looked to the boy, making sure he had his attention. "She was the fourth King of the Makai…her name was Taiga." He paused to watch the boy's face.

"That…" Kuma couldn't believe it. "That was my mother's name." He finally said.

"Yes." Shura said with a nod. "So you at least know her name."

Kuma just nodded, but then asked. "Is Yomi my father as well?"

"Oh no." Shura said. "She didn't produce him any heirs."

"Then who's…" Kuma went to ask.

"I was born in a tank, created from my father's genes." Shura answered.

"Then how...?" Kuma went to ask, looking to Kurama. He could see the red head looking at him and noticed his green eyes were gold.

"My father managed to get his fox and he and Taiga were having a great time playing with him one day." Shura said.

Kuma just cocked his head, not understanding.

Shura continued, again lost in thought. "My father was able to tell me before he died that it was Youko who'd done those horrible things to him and that Taiga had betrayed him…by getting pregnant."

a)a)a)a

Yusuke laid back against the furs, pulling Hiei closer to him. The fire demon had yet to regain consciousness and the raven haired found himself running his fingers through the black tuff of hair, lost in thought and losing patience. 'Damn Enki and his rules.' He thought. This was one of those times he still wished he was a Reikai tantei, for then he wouldn't suffer any repercussions for his actions. But there is no longer tanteis and now he had to follow all the laws that have been set by the three worlds or face direr consequences, up to and including his death.

The doctor had come in several times to check on the fire demon, also to say that he'd found nothing more on the mark and why it was turning black.

So when the doors burst opened, brown eyes looked up, expecting to see the doctor, but it was his second in command, Hokushin. The raven haired sat up and whispered in the fire demon's ear. "I promise you, I'll bring him back." He said then got up while being careful not to joggle the fire demon too much. 'For I need him as well.' He thought, but asked. "Have you found something?"

"Yes my Lord." Hokushin said with a bow. Mukuro walked in as he began to speak. "There have been sightings of a man that resembles Shura in the Mori no Hitei Forest."

"Why does that name sound familiar." Yusuke muttered to himself, but then said. "Okay, it's a start. I'll go and check it out." He informed, heading to the door.

"But sir." Hokushin called out, stopping him. "Have you gotten permission …?" He went to ask, but was cut off.

"I can't wait for Koenma any longer." Yusuke answered. "I'll deal with the consequences. Right now I just want to get Kurama back." With that, he turned and headed out.

Walking down the halls, with Mukuro not saying a word as she followed behind him, the raven haired cocked his head when he saw Koenma walking towards him, Bones right behind him. "Does this mean you finally got off your ass and got what I needed to cover mine…if not, I'm going anyways…consequences be damned?" He told the Lord.

Koenma held out the scroll he'd taken from Jorge. "You don't even have to read it." He said. "It basically states you can take whatever action needed to get Kurama back."

"Good, because I've got word as to where they might be." Yusuke said, but then said with sarcasm. "And now I can go in and clean house with a clean conscious."

"Where?" Koenma asked.

"In some forest…the Mori…something…I was going to look at a map." Yusuke said.

"The Mori no Hitei forest." Bones said with a gasp.

"You've heard of the place?" Yusuke asked, seeing a haunted look wash over the dwarf doctor's face.

"The Forest of Denial." The doctor gulped. "That's where Taiga and her daughter are buried." He finally said.

'Oh, now I remember, THAT place.' Yusuke thought. 'Wait.' "Taiga's dead." He said with a raised eyebrow, but then asked. "Okay…but why take Kurama there?"

"Yusuke." The raven haired looked to Koenma. "I thought going through Taiga's file might help find some clues as to Yomi or who…here, read this." He just stopped and held out a file.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, but took the file. He really didn't have time for this. Now that he knew where the red head was and got the go ahead all that was on his mind now was to go and kick some ass. Flipping a few pages and not seeing anything that he didn't already know, he quickly flipped to the end to see where Yomi's former Mistress had died a few years after giving birth to twins. "So, she had some kids." He said, looking up at the Lord.

"Read the next page." Koenma said.

The raven haired huffed, but flipped to the last page and his mouth started gapping as he read. "You…you've got to be kidding me." He said softly.

"I'm afraid it's true." The Lord said softly. "My father also hid the fact that Yomi died within a few days after your last encounter with him and I think I'm beginning to understand why."

"You mean to tell me that I've been sending my men out chasing a ghost." Mukuro said from behind the raven haired's shoulder. Her one eye reading as he did.

Koenma sighed. "I'm sorry…I had his file tagged and even I hadn't received word of his death. My father personally stamped the papers and has them locked in his personal vault." He informed.

"Bastard." Yusuke said through clenched teeth.

"Most of the time." Koenma muttered.

Bones looked at the file when Yusuke lowered it, it was still opened enough for him to read it and even his eyes went wide as he read the last part. 'So it's true.' He thought.

a)a)a)a

"So you're telling me that my mother wouldn't give Yomi any children, but she ended up getting pregnant by Youko." Kuma said.

"Yes and that's what destroyed my father. Taiga came to him after he'd been defeated and was laying there near death. He begged her to stay with him, but she didn't. She told him goodbye, but not before telling him that she was pregnant with Youko's child." Shura said as he moved to tower over the red head to glare at him in loathing and hatred. "That bitch had the nerve to get pregnant by the man that my father had come to despise. And he died with nothing…his palace destroyed and his lands are now divided between Lord Urameshi and Lord Mukuro. I didn't make it back in time to make my claim and I had to see everything he'd worked centuries for lay in ruin…knowing that it had been done by Youko and his mate Hiei."

"What…what are you going to do with us?" Kuma asked, seeing the pure hatred Shura was giving the red head.

Shura chuckled. "I'm going to let Youko kill his own son and then when he is truly insane from what he's done, he'll beg me to end his life." He said. "Now that he is bonded to that fire demon, I can kill both." He then muttered. "This is an added bonus I hadn't counted on." Looking up to the boy, he added. "I know Taiga is buried here. I'm going to bury you two right next to the bitch who played a roll in my father's downfall." He then mused. "I've personally dug the graves."

Inside Kurama's mind, it was Youko who'd been growling as he listened to Shura ramble. He couldn't believe what all he'd just heard. 'So Taiga had become pregnant that night.' He thought. He personally wasn't there, for he had hidden himself in the farthest reaches of Kurama's mind. He'd only emerged after feeling how weak, almost near death, Kurama was and had 'tapped' into some of the images of what, even the red head still vaguely remembered, transpired that night with Yomi and Taiga. 'And Yomi died.' He also thought. "It would seem I need to have a 'personal' talk with Koenma." He muttered. Which now brought up their situation, to do that would mean they needed to get out of here alive.

Looking over to Kurama, the yoko knew that without having access to his healing abilities soon, he would die. The wound was just too bad and he had to admit, if it came down to that, he would rather feel Kurama die while unconscious, while he himself suffered, stuck inside by the wards. He didn't want to watch Kurama go mad, screaming for Hiei and not being able to do anything about it. Though the thought did make his heart ache for the fire demon and the suffering he would go through until his end. But he was determined to not go down without at least rescuing Kuma, which meant he needed to take Shura into the afterlife with him. It was the least he could do for the Makai, by ridding them of a nuisance and who knows, it just might help him score some points with King Enma when it comes time for his judgment. "It will also be for you Yusuke." He said softly. He'd already come to the conclusion that Hiei would be in no shape to come for them, so that left Yusuke and he found himself sadden to think it will more than likely be Yusuke that finds Kurama's body. "I am sorry, dear friend." He muttered with a smirk, thinking it ironic that he was almost killed by a hunter, only to turn around and most likely be buried by one.

Shaking his silver mane, to force those images and thoughts out, he started pacing the limited space trying to think of a way out, while still semi-sane, for he was beginning to lose it somewhat with his confinement. Remembering Shura say, "Well it seems the caged fox is trying to come out and play." And giving his reply, made him realize they could hear him communicate. He looked back over at the red head, thinking, 'but only when he is comatose in some way'. A few times he'd forced, but there were a few other times the red head had been unaware of what was going on.

Forming an idea that just might work, Youko went over to the bars closest to the slouched red head and laid down. Biting his bottom lip, he slowly pushed his arm between the bars, trying to keep it in contact with the floor. The bars immediately began to crackle and spark, activating the wards, but he ignored the pain and managed to touch Kurama's foot. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nose, but he continued concentrating on touching the red head. He heard Kurama moan as he thumped his foot.

"Kurama." He said, giving another thump and then watched as green eyes fluttered opened. "Kurama, can you hear me?"

"Wh…at." Kurama managed to say while trying to focus on the fox.

"I need you to move closer to me." Youko said.

The red head didn't say anything, just gave a sluggish nod and began to slowly move.

"That's it, give me your hand." Youko encouraged.

Kurama managed to scoot close enough to reach out a shaky arm. Youko continued to reach as well, managing to touch the tips of the red head's fingers, then enough so that when they both curled their fingers tips, Youko was able to pull the red head to him and grab his hand firmly. They both let out piercing screams as the wards around the bars began to flare into flames.

Kuma and Shura both jumped as a piercing scream echoed through the cave. They looked to see Kurama's eyes wide and the wards in his hair smoking, this was followed by a flash of light which made the two cover their eyes. When the two could see, their eyes landed on Kurama, who was now standing. Shura's eyes widened as they watched the semi loose red hair, smoking and flicking silver. Then gold eyes glared right at him before shifting to Kuma. "Time for you to leave." The mixed voice said.

Kuma had begun backing up as he watched the transformation. Realizing he was being told to run, he maneuvered around Shura and ran out of the cave.

Shura gulped as the gold eyes focused back on him and he heard. "Time for us to play."

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yusuke ran, well ran being the optimal word, it was more like leap, hop and dodge as he made his way through the thick forest. The foliage had grown quite considerably over the years since he'd last come this way. At least he thought this was the way he came…it was kind of hard to tell. He was playing out the scene in his mind from many years ago, trying to remember the way. It was when they'd been called to rescue Kurama in the Forest of Denial. Having found the red head, who was in bad shape, Hiei cleared a path and led them to Mukuro's place. On their way back, Kurama had changed to his fox form and cleared a path that ended up being a short cut back to the cave.

When he'd finally got the go ahead and left Mukuro's, he'd thought about riding Puu, but his spirit-beast was too well known now and everyone seemed to recognize the blue bird as he soared overhead. Not wanting Shura to have an advantage before he could land, the raven haired decided to leave Puu there, on standby to come and get them when he called.

After almost tripping and then stumbling into a large spider type web, Yusuke stopped to get his bearings. 'Damn.' He thought, pulling the sticky substance off him. 'This is taking to long.' And would be even longer if he ended up going the wrong way. Thinking he just needed to go ahead and call Puu to come and get him, again consequences be damned, he went to reach for his communicator. But just as he fished it out of his pocket, it went off and it wasn't the tone he wanted to hear.

The newest communication's devices of the Reikai were the same small compacts from before, only with a few new features. They were now black, had a Reikai seal on the cover and three distinct 'ring-tones'. The first one was like a vibrating hum, similar to a cell phone. One could set it to that if you were hiding, undercover, or say in a situation like, 'I'm a little busy kicking ass here'. The second was the normal 'beeping' and the last one was a shrieking, piercing, ring sound that meant 'don't care where you're at, what you're doing, or busy kicking ass, you better answer this damn thing'.

Flipping it open, the raven haired expected to see Koenma's face, but chocolate eyes blinked when a bloody Mukuro filled the screen.

"Yusuke." She said.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to figure out if the blood was coming from her or just stains from someone else.

"Hiei finally woke up." She said.

"Let me guess, it wasn't pretty." He said, running a hand through his hair in frustration and to pull more sticky stuff out.

She shook her head. "No, he killed a dozen or so of my best men before he could be contained, but that's not why I called." She didn't wait for a reply. "Hiei began screaming that Kurama is dead, so he went on a rampage. I assume he was trying to get himself killed."

'No, not like this.' Yusuke thought, taking a deep breath while shaking his head. "Don't tell me…" He tried to say.

"Sparing you the details, I have him in the tank. He's stable, but…" She informed.

"But what…" The raven haired needed to know.

"The tank is only supporting him." She said.

"Kind of like 'life-support'." He said.

"Yes…and I'm afraid when…we go to take him out…" She paused and lowered her head.

Before he could reply, Yusuke felt a surge of ki coming from somewhere ahead of his location, but it seemed as soon as he'd felt it, it was gone. "I gotta go." He told her and closed the compact.

Barreling through the foliage, Yusuke started noticing damage, by look and smell, to the surrounding area. Clearing the foliage, brown eyes took in the cave, but then they saw everything else, what was left of everything else that is. A battle had obviously taken place. The cave opening, which he remembered being covered in hanging foliage, was now nothing but a pile of rocks. If you didn't know there was a cave there, you'd never know now. There were also smoking trees, the ground was littered with huge craters and the plant life, that looked to have been overgrown, was laying in large shredded chunks, scattered everywhere. He could also just barely make out what was left of two bodies that appeared to have been torn apart by something.

Yusuke continued to scan the area and his eyes came upon two figures, one towering over the other. The raven haired ran towards them, but then stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes not wanting to believe what they were seeing.

"You're just in time Lord Urameshi." Shura said, recognizing the raven haired and giving a smug smirk as he saw the haunted look on the man's face.

Yusuke didn't pay attention to him, instead his eyes were looking down at the young boy on his knees in front of him, crying. In front of the boy was a hole and the raven haired stepped forward to see what was in it. His heart skipped a beat as they took in Kurama, laying in a heap at the bottom with dirt already starting to cover him.

"You would have been proud of him." Shura said. "He put up a good fight, I was more than a little surprised he could fight the wards, but well…as you can see, in the end…" He gestured, not finishing as he looked down at the red head in the hole. He looked back up as Yusuke fell to his knees in disbelief. "I was hoping he would kill the boy here." He added, placing a firm squeeze on Kuma's shoulder. "Before I buried them, but now I realize it's more enjoyable to watch him bury the yoko…it does make less work for me." He mused.

Yusuke wasn't listening, first he'd been in denial and disbelief, but now anger was taking its place. Brown eyes looked up to see the smirk on Shura's face, but then they noticed the goat wannabe was not as unscathed as he first appeared. He was holding his side and his breathing was ragged, not to mention the bloody gashes on his torso. "Kuma." He said softly, getting the boy to look at him. "Get down in the hole with Kurama." He mumbled.

"What." Kuma said, his yellow/green eyes going wide at the thought of being buried alive.

Shura went to grab the boy's shoulder again, but before he could react, Yusuke yelled.

"Now." And leaped.

Kuma rolled into the hole as the raven haired dived across it, knocking Shura flat on his back.

Shura struggled, but was just too weak to put up much of a fight. Yusuke still bashed him a few times against the ground though, to get him to stop moving of course. "You can't kill me." Shura said, finally stopping his struggle to look at the hunter and the glowing finger pointed at him.

"Wanna bet." Yusuke said as his Mazaku markings began to appear.

"I'm to have a trail before the verdict of possible execution. That's part of the new laws, is it not?" Shura said, not the least bit intimidated.

"In most cases." Yusuke answered, his Mazaku completely showing.

"Then take me to King Enki and I promise I won't brag too much when I get to the part of how I killed the legendary bandit Youko." Shura said with an evil grin.

Yusuke moved his finger to Shura's temple, saying. "I have a better one…brag to Enma about who blew your head off." He charged his finger some, but then seemed to think of something else. "Oh yeah and give him a message, tell him he's a bastard, he'll know who sent it." He told him.

Shura started struggling again, but he was just too weak. Kurama and Youko had obviously dealt some hefty damage before they went down. The Mazaku didn't even blink as a spirit blast annihilated Shura's head, spraying both of them with blood and brain matter.

With his Mazaku markings fading, Yusuke went back over to the hole to see Kuma balled into a corner with an arm covering his face. "Kuma." He said softly. The boy tentatively looked up at him and he squatted down. Holding out his hand, he whispered. "It's over."

Kuma gave a shaky nod and tried to compose himself by wiping the tears from his face. "What…what about...?" His cracking voice tried to ask as he looked at the red head.

Yusuke closed his eyes as he tilted his head up, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Taking a deep breath, he looked back down at the boy and finally said. "We'll take him back to Mukuro's…so he can be with Hiei."

Kuma nodded and moved to pick up the red head's body. It was a struggle for the smaller figure, but he was able to lift him enough so Yusuke could grab him and lift him out of the hole.

Holding the limp figure, rationalization sat in that Kurama was dead. That he wasn't just going to wake up and in his soft alto voice, say 'I am fine' like he usually did. This being, this man who's been through hell and always managed to survive had to die, like this.

Yusuke's knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground as he lost control and the tears began to flow. "I'm so sorry Kurama." He muttered as he brushed a hand through the charred, dirty red locks while also mentally cursing himself for not coming earlier.

He didn't notice that Kuma had sat down beside him until the boy spoke. "He saved me." He said softly.

Yusuke just nodded, holding Kurama's bloody and battered body closer to him as he rocked. He finally pulled back enough to look at the dirty pale face that still looked so young, so innocent. Brushing the hair again, his hand tangled in something and he realized the dirt caked red hair was up in a ponytail, being held there by wards.

Kuma looked at Yusuke in confusion when he heard him smirk.

"Damn Kurama, you and your hair." The raven haired jokingly said, moving the red head so he was laying against his shoulder.

Kuma just watched in confusion, thinking the raven haired was losing it and in denial as he continued to talk to the red head.

"Let's get these out." Yusuke said, fumbling with the wards. They sparked, but didn't seem to burn his hands like they had Kuma's. One by one, the cloth strips were removed and tossed to the side, where they burned away into nothing.

When the last of the wards were gone, the raven haired took his fingers and brushed out the dirty charred red hair as best he could. "There…you never could stand your hair up like that." He said and went to lay the red head back down, but then noticed the mark on the back of the neck and cursed instead. "Damn it." 'Just like Hiei's.' He thought.

Kuma just looked at him, but then realized what he was referring to and said. "I noticed it earlier, when…when I was helping…father…with his wound, it wasn't like that…only …only towards the end…what…" He trailed off as he saw Yusuke bite his knuckle.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Yusuke looked at the boy and said. 'So he knows Kurama is his father.' He thought, but answered. "It's a claiming mark…he's mated to Hiei, but we don't know why it's doing that." He used the knuckle that had been in his mouth to gesture at the mark.

Kuma didn't say anything, he'd heard of the mark, reading that if a 'minion' was separated from their master too long, then that person would go mad. That must have been what Shura had been talking about and he began to try and remember what all he's read about them.

Yusuke continued to quietly cry as he held the red head. So many years, so many memories and now because of one person, he'd lost three best friends, Kurama, Hiei, though he would never tell the fire demon that, and Youko, who he'd come to care about deeply.

Kuma just sat there silently, except for an occasional sniffle, thinking as the sun moved across the sky.

Yusuke had buried his head in Kurama's shoulder and was mumbling incoherently, but he jerked back when he felt the red head's arm, which had been laying across his lean waist, flop to the ground. Brown eyes blinked, at first thinking Kurama had moved on his own, but when nothing more happened, he sighed, realizing he must have bumped or jarred it or something.

Finally seeing how late it was, Yusuke shifted Kurama so he could stand. "Let's get you home." He said to the red head, but before he could even get his feet under him, the pale, dirty hand, on the arm that had fallen, slowly curled so fingernails were racking the ground. The raven haired paused, his eyes blinking. 'What.' He thought. When, again, nothing else happened, he told himself that it was just denial. That he was just imagining it and that he was most likely in shock, but as he was trying to convince himself of all this, he didn't notice the foliage around him shriveling away, disappearing into the ground.

After hearing Yusuke's remark about going home, Kuma went to stand, but stopped as he saw movement. The plants that Youko had used against Shura were shriveling away. Then the foliage in the immediate area began to dissolve as well. He looked down at the red head, whose hand was gripping the ground.

The ground began to rumble and the two watched stunned as the forest around them withered away and died, leaving nothing but a barren wasteland for yards.

Yusuke looked down as the figure he was holding began to pulse, it was followed by a bright light and when he could see again, he was holding a silver haired figure.

"Youko." Yusuke gasped though there was relief clearly evident in his voice.

"Yus…uke." Youko croaked out, gasping for air as his golden eyes tried to scan the area.

"Easy." Yusuke said, trying to hold the taller figure, without hurting him.

Youko didn't seem to want to listen as he tried to push the raven haired away from him and said between deep ragged breaths. "Must…kill…Shura…Kuma."

"He's dead." Yusuke said, still holding the yoko. When golden eyes looked to him with even more panic in them, he added. "Shura's dead…you won't have to worry about him anymore." He assured.

"Kuma?" Youko asked, finally collapsing back, his strength gone.

Yusuke brushed back the silver hair, saying. "He's okay…he's safe, he's right here."

Youko seemed to be on the verge of crying, mumbling. "I did not know…we did not know." He pulled on Yusuke shirt, making eye contact. "You have to…believe me."

He begged.

"Easy, just relax…it'll be okay." The raven haired said, removing the hand on his shirt. "We can talk about it later. Right now we have to get you back."

Youko shook his head. "Yusuke." He whispered, holding up his shaking hand which the raven haired took in one of his own. "I knew…I knew…it would…be you…who…found us." He managed to say before a coughing fit hit and he coughed up some blood.

"Is Kurama…?" Yusuke tried to ask.

Knowing what the raven haired was trying to ask, Youko said. "We were…separated by …the wards." He said, taking in a deep, ragged breath before continuing. "You…re - moved them…so I was able to…free…took plant life…so I could…."

"Just hang on." Yusuke said. "I'll get you back to Hiei and then you two can heal each other."

Youko tried to shake his head, but he was losing strength fast, so he gave up. "Too…late." His raspy voice said. "Kur…Kurama is gone…he…he… scarified… himself so…so I cou…get out…and I…can not live…not much time…until..." He didn't finish as Yusuke started to shake his head.

"No." The raven haired said firmly, pulling the taller figure to him tighter. "If you're alive then so is he." He muttered into the yoko's chest.

"Yusuke." Youko said managing a weak smile when the raven haired pulled back and he saw tears in the brown eyes. "Thank you….for…for everything… you…helped me… more…than you know." He had to pause as another coughing fit hit. When it was under control, he brought his other shaky hand up to cup the raven haired's face and brush a tear away. "Still so innocent…Kuma…" He paused to get the boy's attention. When the dark red headed boy was in view, Youko continued. "We…we are both sorry…please forgive….us…we…we did not know about you." He paused to take in more ragged breaths before finishing. "Yusuke…please take care of Kuma…tell him… about… Kur…Kurama and….what hap…" He didn't get to finish as he lost his strength, golden eyes closed and he collapsed back with a heavy, ragged sigh.

Yusuke's hand immediately went to Youko's chest. Feeling his lungs still taking in air, he sighed and leaned forward to place a kiss on the yoko's forehead, saying sternly. "Damn it fox, just hang on…don't you dare die on me." He then whispered in an almost pleading tone close to the yoko's face as he laid him down. "I still need you." Standing, the raven haired looked up, blinking back tears as he dug in his pocket, fishing out what looked like a whistle.

Kuma had just watched all this in bewilderment. Youko, the legendary bandit, king of thieves, was really alive and was his father.

Yusuke then squatted back down, the whistle now between his lips, and covered Youko's ears. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Kuma just sitting there lost, most likely going through his own shock, but then his noticed his grey fuzzy ears and said. "Kuma." He waited a moment, but when the boy didn't respond, he called him again. "Kuma…you with me?"

The boy finally looked at him and he told him. "You might want to cover your ears."

The boy cocked his head, but then seemed to understand as he saw the raven haired covering Youko's.

Kuma's eyes squinted tight as a piercing, sharp, earsplitting squeal tried to punch through his eardrums. When the noise finally stopped, the boy opened his eyes to see Yusuke scratching a fuzzy grey ear.

"You know I'm sorry about that." He was saying to Youko who was whimpering softly. "But I needed to do it."

"What was that?" Kuma asked.

"It's a whistle, kind of like a dog's, but this one was made to call…" Yusuke went to answer, but then a shadow loom overhead so he pointed up and said. "Him."

Puu circled a few times before seeming to find a good place to land. "And sorry about that." He added, 'meaning sorry about your ears.' "Youko and even Kurama have very sensitive ears and while this doesn't seem to affect anyone else…but with you being…" The raven haired stopped and shrugged. "I just assumed…"

"Thank you." Was all Kuma said, realizing what the man meant. He stood there as Yusuke bent down to pick up Youko.

"Come on." Yusuke said when he noticed the boy not following him to Puu.

The raven haired went to lift Youko up onto Puu, but paused as he felt his shirt grabbed. Looking down, he saw golden eyes trying to focus on him. "Yus…Yusuke." He barely heard.

"Save your strength, we're going for a ride." He said softly.

"Wait." Youko said.

"We don't have time for this." The raven haired huffed.

Youko managed a raspy chuckled smirk and just muttered. "Hiei."

Yusuke answered truthfully. "Mukuro has him in the tank, basically keeping him on life support."

Youko went to speak again, but Yusuke stopped him. "Enough." He said. "You'll see him for yourself."

"Wait." Youko whispered.

Yusuke shook his head, but Youko managed to say. "I can…save strength by…" Before another white mist appeared, making the raven haired stagger as the weight shifted in his arms. When the mist cleared, he was left holding a silver fox.

Yusuke just shook his head again and lifted the yoko up onto Puu's back, draping him across the bird's neck. He hopped on and then held out a hand for Kuma, who grabbed it and was pulled up to sit behind the raven haired.

"Hang on…go Puu." Was all the warning the boy got as the big blue bird spread its wings, flapped them a few times while starting to run and then was in the air, soaring back to Mukuro's.

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A door opened, followed by the sounds of booted feet and a loud voice. "My Lord." A guard called out as he made his way down the stairs.

Lord Mukuro looked up from the podium in front of the tank that was basically keeping Hiei alive.

The guard stopped in front of her with a salute. "Lord Urameshi's spirit-beast just took flight." He informed.

Mukuro nodded and went back to the control panel, only to pause and let out a sigh. "When he gets here, help him bring the fox directly here…and summon the doctor." She ordered then went back to calibrating the machine. It had never been done, what she'd been asked to do, but if it would save her heir…and his mate.

"Yes my Lord."

_**(Meanwhile…in the Reikai)**_

Lord Koenma made his way down to the lower levels of the palace. Finally coming upon an unmarked door, he paused to look around. Scanning to make sure he was still alone before opening it and slipping in.

"Sir." He heard from the darkened room. The only light was illuminating a body in a small room which was separated by a large pane of glass.

"Is he aware?" He asked as he approached the blue haired fairy.

The girl shook her head. "I was able to get him here before he awoke and placed him in a hibernation state like you requested…but sir." She paused, trying to control her voice along with the tears that threatened to fall as she looked at the prone naked red head. The only thing moving were his red locks that were fanned out around him, wavering as if in some unseen current as he floated on his back, several inches above a steel table. "I'm afraid…" Her voice cracked.

"All we can do now is wait Botan." Koenma said, walking over to stare at the red head for himself. Their friend appeared completely normal, there were no signs he'd died such a violent death.

"But Yusuke thinks…" She started, but one look at her boss and she let the rest of the statement drop. Koenma had specificity told her not to let the hunter see her as she recovered Kurama's soul, though she had wanted to tell Yusuke what Koenma was trying to do. The Lord forbade her from saying anything on the off chance the plan didn't work.

"Yusuke's taking Youko back to Mukuro's…" He finally said, resting his head against the glass window that separated them from Kurama's lifeless shell.

"But what then…?" She asked, looking somberly at the red head.

Koenma sighed. "I'm already putting my neck out on the line here." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Damn you father." He cursed under his breath. "If you didn't play the games you do, I wouldn't have to play the ones I do." He said softly.

_**(Back at Mukuro's)**_

The door to the basement opened and Mukuro looked up to see Yusuke, hurrying as best he could with the burden he was carrying, coming down the stairs.

Bones was waddling down behind the raven haired and following him was Kuma. The boy had been relieved to see the old doctor safe as much as the old doctor had been to see the boy.

The Lord hit a few buttons as Yusuke placed the silver yoko, whose breathing was coming out in short pants, complete with tongue hanging out, on the floor near the tank. "We're here Youko." He said softly.

"We must hurry." Mukuro said and just as the raven haired looked up at her, the tank started draining.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, turning his head to the sound of the liquid bubbling away.

Mukuro walked over to Hiei when the dome of the tank let out a pressurized hiss and began to rise back into the ceiling. "We need to get him in the tank…" She went to say while making sure the fire demon was still stable after basically taking him off life-support.

"But what about Hiei…" Yusuke went to counter. There was no way in hell he would let her try to save one over the other. If the other found out what they had done, there would definitely be hell to pay.

"He's staying as well." She said jumping off the platform and heading back to the podium.

"What." The raven haired gasped, following her moves as he subconsciously petted the yoko as he continued to pant in short reps.

"You heard me." Mukuro said, coming back over with a breathing apparatus and nose clip.

"But…" Yusuke went to say, but the Lord ignored him and crouched down to address the yoko.

"Youko." She said softly, reaching out to pet his head while using her other hand to cup his chin so he could see her. "Can you change to your more ningen form?" She asked.

Youko blinked, but then gave a whimpered nod and she let go as a white mist appeared. Youko laid there for only a second before letting out an anguished whimper as he tried to curl in a fetal position.

"Easy." Mukuro said softly, trying to uncurl the tall figure.

"Kur…Kurama is…" Youko tried to say, but ended up cringing with a hiss. The pain was getting worse and he could feel his consciousness wanting to slip away.

Mukuro turned to the raven haired to see teary chocolate eyes looking back at her. "He's says Kurama's…already gone." Yusuke said, biting his bottom lip in a vain attempt to not lose it.

She gave a nod of understanding. "But there still maybe time." She said, trying to remove Youko's tattered clothing without causing him anymore pain.

"What?" Yusuke asked, not understanding.

The doctor answered. "While Hiei has been in the tank, the mark on his neck has been healing."

Yusuke's eyebrows rose at that statement and standing up, he went over to the fire demon, who was still sedated and being held by the vines, to get a look for himself. Sure enough, from what he could make out, the blackened burnt mark was gone. Even the 'normal' mark, which he'd only been allowed to see one time on the back of Hiei's neck, was almost gone. "But why?" He muttered.

Even Youko's eyes went wide at that announcement and his ears twitched as he listened.

Bones and Kuma walked over to stand beside the raven haired and the doctor answered. "From what I've been able to understand…this re-generation tank of Lord Mukuro's seems to think it's just a wound and is treating it as such…at this rate…there won't even be a scar left to know that it was ever there."

Yusuke's head snapped to look at him. "But what about Kurama?" He asked with some anger in his voice.

Mukuro looked at Youko, who just shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Yusuke." She said, looking up from where she was still kneeling beside the yoko.

Bones cut in. "We still don't know if Hiei will live once we take him out, but if we get Youko stable the two…"

Yusuke couldn't control his anger, which to him was better than crying. "I know for a fact that they wouldn't want to spend the rest of their existence in some stupid tank." He said, looking to Hiei. "And even it one survives, they wouldn't stay that way for long…without the other." He added, looking to Youko.

"Yusuke." Youko croaked, getting the raven haired to come back over and kneel down next to him.

Grabbing a hand, Youko said through clenched teeth. "I want…to be…with him."

"But…" Yusuke went to say, but a naked Youko was already trying to pull himself up, though he wasn't getting very far.

"Even if…we are…to die." The yoko finished.

Chocolate eyes noticed golden ones looking past him and he looked to see Hiei's jagan looking right at them. Well at least that's what it appeared to be doing.

"Do you think he knows you're here?" Mukuro asked, noticing as well.

"I…do not…know." Youko said, now leaning heavily on Yusuke.

"What do you want to do?" Mukuro asked, standing on the other side of the silver haired. "If you go into stasis, the tank may…"

Youko shook his head. "Kurama…is gone…without him…" He reminded them.

"But the tank may heal you." Bones said.

Youko shook his head again. "Without his Ningen body…I can not exist…you see…we are…"

When Youko didn't finish, Kuma stepped in front of him and no one had to say a word. One look at the boy's, his and Kurama's son, yellow/green eyes was all the yoko needed to see the silent plea. Closing his golden eyes, he took a deep, ragged breath before moving towards the tank. They all couldn't help but notice the sorrow in the yoko's golden eyes that were now focused solely on the fire demon.

The others let Mukuro be the one to get on the platform as it was already crowded with Hiei and the vines holding him. Just as Youko stepped foot on the base, the vines wasted no time ensnaring him and taking over, giving Mukuro no option but to jump back. She landed on her feet in a crouch just as they covered his lower half.

Youko tried to ignore the slimy vines and brought his shaking arms up to hug the smaller figure to him before they managed to prevent him from possibly doing so. Leaning his head in, he rested it on the fire demon's shoulder as Mukuro stepped up on the edge to help place the nose clip and the breathing apparatus. She heard a whispered. "I am sorry my little fire." Before placing the mouth piece, thus preventing him from further talk.

The Lord jumped back down and went over to lower the dome lid. As soon as it hit the base, with a suctioned hissed, the liquid began to fill.

Closing his eyes and raising his head, Youko tried to relax as the warm liquid rose to engulf their forms. He felt his feet leave the floor before feeling himself go weightless and then his world went black.

The others had watched all this until the red light at the base of the platform flashed green.

Mukuro checked the readings a final time before looking up and found herself watching the raven haired. He'd matured a lot over the last decade. The strong features, not to mention the markings, on his face showed wisdom and knowledge of a man who'd been through hell and back, actually twice in his young life. He's real maturity only happened just a few years ago after the Mazaku realized his heritage and the responsibilities he could no longer avoid. She also envied him, for he'd found an outlet for his rebellious ways and wasn't just stuck behind a desk like she was most of the time now. Seeing him now watching his closest friends with worry and sorrow, she said. "Let's retire to my office for a drink…we can talk about the events that transpired."

"What?" Yusuke said, turning to look at her.

"After all…we have nothing but time." She said, knowing he had heard her first remark.

"Oh, sure…after I've cleaned up…and fed Puu." He said, trying to stale. Not really wanting to leave, but thinking of Puu, he silently cursed. That would be all he needed right now, his spirit-beast flying off and taking out live stock again then having to deal with an upset farmer wanting compensation for his dead herd.

The Lord crossed her arms. "I'll have a cook make Puu whatever he wants and a guard to take him for a trip out into one of my fields…if he still wants to hunt." She countered.

Yusuke had already turned his attention back to the tank. "I need to get something to eat as well." He said, though he wasn't really hungry, but unlike Puu, he'd learned to eat more regularly, whether he was hungry or not. Something that Youko, which a few found hard to believe, had helped him with to control his 'urges' so to speak. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he said. "And I really should call Keiko." Looking down, he added. "To let her know I'm alright."

She shook her head and smirked at the raven haired's larks. "I'll have food brought to the office and you can use my private bathing area to clean up."

Yusuke looked back up and continued to study the pair in the tank. "I still need to call Keiko." He said softly.

"You can use the personal communications in my office." She said.

When Yusuke didn't counter, just stood there looking at the two, she knew she needed to get him out of here, for their own sake, but mostly for his sanity.

So she growled. "NOW." But then seemed to stop herself and said in a calmer tone. "If you will follow me, Lord Urameshi." Before turning on her heels and heading towards the stairs.

A glint crossed Yusuke's eyes. "Yeah, now would be good." He muttered with a sly grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as his fingertips brushed the tank, knowing what she was trying to do and she was right, all they had was time.

The doctor and the boy had just stayed silent, watching the two in the tank float while listening to the other two talk. "Come son...I guess I have some explaining to do." Bones finally said and began to follow the raven haired up the stairs, with Kuma on his heels.

_**(In the Reikai)**_

Koenma pulled a beeping communicator out of a pocket in his cloak. Opening it, he was greeted by a somber Mukuro.

"Though he was a little reluctant…it's done." She said.

"And Yusuke?" He asked, wondering if the hunter suspected anything.

"He is currently in my office, eating and…talking to his mate." She said.

The Lord of Reikai only nodded and closed the compact. Looking to Botan, who was looking at the red head, he decided not to say anything and went to the door next to the window.

Botan could only watch, and maybe say a silent prayer, as Koenma stepped into the room and approached Kurama's floating body. The Lord then took out the, ever present, pacifier from his mouth and touched it to the prone figure's forehead.

The red head began to lower slowly until he was laying flat on the steel table, all the while Koenma's mouth moved, but she couldn't hear the words.

Only when Kurama slowly faded and was gone did Koenma step out. Seeing her looking at him with hope, he said softly. "There's nothing more I can do…it's up to Youko now." He only hoped the spirit yoko had changed enough over the years to realize what was required of him to save the red head.

a)a)a)a

A few hours later, Mukuro looked up from the podium when she heard the door open and saw the, cleaned up, raven haired trotting down. His eyebrows immediately rose as he saw the cloudy liquid in the tank, camouflaging the two inside.

"When…?" He gasped.

"It was this way when I got here." She said, checking the readings.

Yusuke walked around the tank, remembering that this had happened one time before when they had placed just Kurama in for healing and Youko tried to come out. It had something to do with the medicine being to strong or something.

"I didn't hear an alarm." He said, coming over to stand beside the Lord and look at the readings, not that he could understand them anyways.

"One didn't go off." She said, looking up at the tank.

"Are they alright?" He asked, looking to her with worry clearly evident on his face.

"It says they are." She said, letting out a sigh.

"So now what?" He asked, running a hand through his hair in frustration, but more with the sense of helplessness.

"We wait." She said. "And hopefully they'll find a way to let us know when…or if …it's time."

a)a)a)a

What they didn't know was that, Youko was holding Kurama. The red head had come back to him. The Yoko didn't know how, but his host 'was' here, at least in his mind.

"Kurama." Youko said softly, brushing the red locks as he slowly rocked. "Wake up little one." He begged. "Hiei needs you."

He could feel Kurama breathing, but he wasn't responding. "You must come back to me …for them…for him…Kuma wants you back." He actually pleaded.

He didn't know how long he sat there holding the unresponsive body, when he finally realized what he needed to do. "You sacrificed yourself so I could save Kuma." He said softly. "I am willing to sacrifice myself to save you. Hiei loves you…I have no doubt that he cares for me, in his own way and I know he might not show if often …if at all…but 'you' are his life and I will not let our little fire suffer without you. The doctor says the claiming mark on Hiei is almost gone. He will be free, but he will still need you." He told him, burying his head in the red locks.

'More than he does me.' He thought.

"I did not deserve to find someone like you." He finally said. "I was being my egotistical self when I fled the Makai to the Ningenkai and tried to take over Shuiichi's soul and use his body. Little did I know I picked a fighter who would not give in so easily and thus you, Kurama, were created and only through you and Shori was I able to know what true love and caring were about." He let out a sigh. "I will never forget you or Hiei…or the others…especially Yusuke." He smirked at all the memories of the raven haired. "Thank you…my friend…for putting up with me, but it is finally time I face my transgressions." He admitted and then whispered. "Tell Hiei I have…always loved him."

And just like before, when he'd merged with Kurama, Youko reached into the darkened depths of the red head's mind and feed him his life, his soul, his very existence.

Yusuke and Mukuro looked up as a siren sounded and the green light along the bottom of the tank turned red.

The foggy, smoky liquid cleared to reveal Hiei and Kurama. Though the fire demon still appeared sedated, the red head was thrashing, his green eyes wide in panic as he struggled against the vines.

Just as Yusuke was going to yell at her, Mukuro came out of her shock and started the procedure to drain and open the tank.

The dome rose back into the ceiling and the two rushed over to grab the naked duo before they fell. Mukuro grabbed Hiei, lowering him to the ground while Yusuke grabbed Kurama. The fire demon was still out as she took off the breathing apparatus and nose clip, where as Kurama was hacking and coughing up water around his mouth piece, trying to breath.

"Easy." Yusuke said, pulling off the nose clip and then the mouth piece.

The red head immediately began to inhale big gulps of air, only to turn around and cough up water.

Yusuke felt a towel tossed onto his shoulder and looked to see Bones, who'd heard the siren and came running to help.

The doctor headed over with a towel for Hiei and while he was there, examined him, looking mostly at his neck. The mark was completely gone.

He then came over and, as Yusuke held Kurama so that his head was resting on his shoulder, moved his wet hair to see that his mark was gone as well, not even a trace was left.

The whole time the raven haired had been patting and rubbing the red head's back, trying to soothe him. "Your free…it's okay…calm…" He kept whispering over and over while he let the realization set in that Kurama was here, in his arms, alive and…free.

"Let's get them to their rooms." He heard Mukuro say.

Yusuke wrapped the towel around the red head before sweeping the lean figure up in his arms to follow Mukuro as she carried Hiei, while Bones hurried ahead opening doors and clearing a path.

Kurama lay limp in Yusuke's arms, but as they made their way along the corridors and got closer to Hiei's rooms, he felt the red head stiffen. "What." He said, actually stopping as he looked down at the figure cradle in his arms.

A lean, pale shaky hand snaked out from under the towel to grab his wet shirt. "Tem…le." He barely heard.

The raven haired blinked, thinking. "Temple?" He finally questioned and received a nod against his chest. "You want to go to the temple?" He asked, wanting to make sure that's what he heard.

Kurama muttered into his chest. "Please."

Yusuke didn't know why he didn't question Kurama's reason as to why he wanted to go to the temple. He just looked up to see the others turn a corner before looking back down at the red head in his arms. Giving a nod along with a soft squeeze, he found himself turning around and heading to Puu.

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**(Two days later…)**_

The lean figure barely managed to slide the shoji door closed and stumble towards the futon before collapsing on it in a low moan of pain.

Kurama's hands, which had automatically gone to the sides of his head when he fell to his knees, stayed where they were as he leaned over and tried to bury his face in the cool mat. Not even giving it a thought as to the compromising position (i.e. his rear in the air). The only thought was of the welcoming blood rush to his throbbing cranium. Sighing at the different type of feeling and the, 'slightly' fading throb, the red head took deep breaths, trying to stay calm…while also trying not to throw-up. He'd only stepped out to talk to Yukina and hadn't even finished a sentence when this one had started.

They'd started shortly after he'd awaken at the temple to see Yusuke sitting by him, apparently haven stayed by his side the whole night. The raven haired then proceeded to tell the red head everything that had happened and had even received a message from Mukuro about Hiei. The fire demon seemed fine, though was sleeping a lot.

As soon as Kurama had heard the word 'free' again from the raven haired's mouth, his mind began to race. Though he doubted that word had been the catalyst, these headaches were the worst ones, over the past two days, that he'd had in all of his existent. Not even when he'd lost the connection with Hiei the first time, or the first time he'd been away after they'd mated, were they ever like this, but of course he'd had help then, now however, he was on his own. Something he still couldn't even began to fathom or even began to try to understand. Spending the past two days racking his brain, trying to recall, remember and maybe even trying to accept, while all along, deep down, knowing he never would, or could, come to terms with it. This was nothing like the first time and surprisingly enough, the whole time the back of his mind was praying to Inari that Hiei wasn't in this much pain.

Though he knew most of his own pain wasn't all physical or all caused by losing the connection. This was a deep, mournful, and in some ironic way, almost melancholy pain. Sure there was the physical pain, but it was mostly a mental anguish, a low continuous howling wail of loss that left him feeling lost, alone, weak, but most of all, scared, helpless and defenseless. He could no longer identify with himself…couldn't define 'who' or even 'what' he was anymore.

He was snapped out of his 'reprieve' by a light knock on the door. Re-positioning himself, so he was more presentable, he took a deep breath and composed his face before saying. "Yes."

The shoji slid open to reveal a young, average, yet pretty woman holding a try of tea. Her pale features were a sharp contrast to the long wavy dark brown hair, which at the moment was pulled up in a ponytail. Her rich chocolate eyes, just like her father's, were already showing far more concern and knowledge than her thirteen years of age. The teen was wearing jeans and a boy's t-shirt, which sadden her mother, who did not want to accept she'd lost her 'little' dress wearing girl. And though most would be fooled by her pettiness in stature, a few knew what she was truly capable of. "Aunt Yukina said to drink this, it will help you relax." Rosalina said placing the tray on the floor in front of the red head.

Glancing at the pot, the red head closed his eyes with a sigh. He didn't need to have a good sense of smell to know that it was a concoction that would make him sleep. Knowing the koorime was only trying to help, Kurama had not told her that it would only be a 'short' reprieve or that he was uncomfortable with going so deep in sleep, especially right now, without…

"Are you going to be alright Uncle Kurama?" His god-daughter asked.

Brought out of his thoughts, the red head nodded his head, answering. "Yes Rosalina…I will be fine…the headaches will gradually dissipate."

Taking a seat, Rosalina poured a cup of tea and handed it to her god-father. "Here…dad told me some of what happened. Are the headaches because Uncle Hiei…?" She went to ask.

Kurama cut her off. "No." He said, taking a very small sip of the steaming liquid and thinking maybe if he took small sips over a course of time, it would dull the pain without knocking him completely out.

"Then wh…" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Kurama sat his cup down before saying. "I am sorry…it is something you would not understand."

"But…" She began and went to pout.

The red head held up a hand, stopping her action and her curiosity. She'd been 'nosey' since the age of five and always hated not being allowed to know 'grown-up' things. Always saying she was old enough to understand who they were (demons) and understood more than they thought, no thanks to Genkai. "If it would make you feel any better, not even your father or your Uncle Kuwabara ever truly understood." He told her.

"Hn." She huffed, crossing her arms.

The gesture, even despite his throbbing head, managed to bring a smile to the red head's pale face. Rosalina has only met Hiei a few times, but upon seeing his reaction to things, she'd picked them up, thinking it was 'cool'.

Before the conversation could continue, there was another knock on the door.

"Yes." Kurama said.

The door slid open to reveal Kuma, who Kurama had been told, had been sent to the temple the day before with Bones when Mukuro realized Yusuke had taken the red head back to the Ningenkai. The Lord had apparently already decided to keep Dr. Yasekoketa on staff as head of Alaric's medical section and was allowing Kuma to continue his training under the old doctor. She was also working on a deal with Koenma to allow Bones and Kuma to visit the temple to help Yukina when she was being overwhelmed with patients.

"How are you feeling…Kurama?" The boy asked, seeing that the red head had drunk some of the tea.

The boy had yet to address him as father and as far as Kurama knew, the few people who did know, or in Kuwabara's case sensed, hadn't said a word. "Better Kuma…thank you." He said.

"Do you like the tea?" The boy asked, walking over to take a seat and blushing as he made eye contact with Rosalina.

The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Kurama. 'Seems we have a 'first-crush'.' He thought, subconsciously taking another sip of tea, which was surprisingly better after it had cooled. Watching the two, he wondered how Yusuke would feel if the two became serious. Which for demons, they weren't too young. Though both were half ningen, half demon, Kuma showed more demon, where Rosalina appeared more ningen. He found himself inwardly groaning at the thought of what Keiko would think. 'I better have a word with Yusuke.' He told himself. 'And Kuma.' He added.

"Kurama." He heard his name, snapping him out of his thought.

"It is very good." He said.

"I'm glad…I made it with a new hybrid herb that I've been growing." Kuma said, shyly looking at the raven haired.

"You made this." Rosalina said. "But Aunt Yukina…"

"Oh…its okay, I'm use to not getting the credit." Kuma said, shrugging his shoulders shyly.

"But that's not fair." She stated, a little too loudly.

Kurama cringed at the loud voice, his head still throbbing even with the sips of tea.

Without the knock, the door slid open again, this time revealing Yukina, who stayed by the door. "Sorry Kurama." She said softly. "I told her to leave the tea." Her eyes landed on the boy. "And I didn't see Kuma come this way." She added apologetically.

"It is okay Yukina." Kurama said, managing a small smile.

"You two need to let Kurama rest." She said, pointing to the hallway, which was her way of telling them to 'get out'.

With some minor grumbling, the two stood up and headed out. Kurama heard them talking about touring the grounds as they cleared the door.

"How are you feeling?" The ice maiden asked, stepping in to close the door, but moving no further into the room.

"I wish people would stop asking me that." He mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please Kurama." Yukina said, getting the red head to look up at her. "I know it will not cure them, but you need rest…you know nothing will happen to you here. Yusuke's not here right now, but Kazuma is…and Puu…"

"I know Yukina." Kurama said, cutting her off. She obviously knew more than he thought, but how could he explain to her that it was an involuntary instinct motivating him to not sleep too deeply, cause when he did, the memories, including what he's lost, tormented him.

But when he saw the silent plea in her, oh so familiar red eyes, he ended up giving in with a sigh. Picking up the cup, he gulped the now colder liquid down, then poured another one and finished it as well.

She gave a small, pleased smile as she said. "Thank you." And finally came over so she could help him get comfortable under the sheet as his green eyes began to close, heavy with sleep.

Waiting and watching for a few minutes, Yukina couldn't help but look out the open window, wondering if her brother was okay and just 'when' he was going to show himself.

_**(Meanwhile…in the Reikai…)**_

"Hey." Yusuke called out, finally seeing a flash of blue hair. Koenma had not been in his office and only after an hour of walking in circles, was he finally told by Jorge that the Lord was indisposed at the moment. Thus the ferry girl was his next best choice.

He'd wanted to see Koenma earlier than this, but he'd stayed by Kurama's side, which had given him time to think, which was never a good thing because now, he had questions. As soon as Kurama had fully awakened, the raven haired knew something was wrong with the fox, which Kuwabara happen to confirm, thus telling him Koenma would have the answers. "Botan!" He yelled out, maneuvering around the various, not to mention numerous, creatures that moved about the spirit world's halls. Finally getting close enough to touch her shoulder, she turned with a look of surprise.

"Hello Yusuke." She said. "What are you doing here, as far as I know Koenma doesn't have anything…"

"You know why I'm here." He said, grabbing her arm and moving them towards a door. Finding it unlocked, he pushed her in and closed it. The room just happened to be a file room and not an office of some sort, not that Yusuke cared.

The minute she was out of public viewing, the ferry girl broke down, knowing exactly what the raven haired wanted. "I'm sorry Yusuke." She started. "Koenma wasn't even going to send me, but I begged. A saw you suffering and wanted to tell you what he was trying to do…" Her voice cracked as she saw a hurtful expression flash across his chocolate eyes.

"In other words…he didn't trust me." Yusuke whispered, brushing a hand through his hair.

"Oh Yusuke." Botan said, reaching out to grab the hand. "He didn't want you to get your hopes up and be even more upset if it didn't work." She told him with tears in her eyes as she was truly sorry, but orders were orders.

The raven haired pulled his hand away and with anger in his tone asked. "What about Youko?"

Botan blinked at him. "What do you mean, what about Youko?" She asked back.

Putting his hands on his hips, Yusuke took a deep frustrating breath, wondering what in the hell was going on. Looking at her and the confusion clearly evident on her face, he said. "I don't think Youko's with Kurama anymore…I think he gave his life or something to save Kurama."

"But how…" Botan went to ask, but Yusuke continued.

"When Youko managed to appear, he told me that Kurama was gone…that he'd sacrificed himself to let him out to defeat Shura. But when Youko was in the tank, Kurama all of a sudden appeared and now…" His voice trailed off as he looked at the wall above her head. "I overheard Kuwabara telling Yukina that something wasn't right with Kurama. That his youki was gone and his rei and ki were very low, even lower than when Kuwabara first realized 'he' even had powers."

He finished and looked at her with sadness, but there was also an underlining look of hatred. "Did Koenma sacrifice Youko to save Kurama?" He finally asked.

Botan looked down, also saddened, but mostly confused by this news. Koenma had not told her anything else outside of what to do for Kurama and she's seen no information on Youko. When she finally looked up at the raven haired there were tears pooling and she was biting her bottom lip. "I honestly don't know." She said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder so she could pull him into a hug.

_**(Why Koenma was indisposed)**_

"How long have you been here?" Koenma asked the tall figure sitting in a chair, in his private quarters.

"Not long…the guards do not even know I am gone yet." Came the reply. The Lord rolled his eyes, which the figure found amusing. "The obstacles have not changed that much since I last walked these halls." He said nonchalantly.

"Because of your furtiveness no doubt." Koenma muttered, knowing the person sitting in the chair had managed to breech the walls of Reikai numerous times, including getting arrested, to 'help himself' to the many amenities here over the centuries. That's why he'd originally thought Hiei had recruited Kurama, because the spirit yoko knew the place. The Lord even originally thought the thief had stolen the chess piece from his father's set as a sort of mockery, a sick joke. "Did anyone see you?" He asked.

Youko's ears perked up, but then he shook his head. "No, but the hunter is roaming the halls, looking for you no doubt." He said.

"Did he see you?" Koenma asked, his voice holding a hint of panic.

The former thief looked right at him while lowering his head slightly and then perking up his ears, he raised his eyebrows to give the Lord his 'surely you jest' look.

Koenma huffed and walked over to a small desk. Pushing a button on a communication device, Youko heard the Lord telling Jorge to tell Yusuke that he was busy and would contact him later. Coming back over, he asked the yoko. "So what do I owe the honor?"

Seeing the look on the Lord's face, Youko turned serious, saying. "I only wish an answer to a question."

The Lord gave a curt nod for him to continue.

Taking the nod, Youko smirked. "As you can guess, I have had plenty of time to 'think'." He then cocked his head, saying. "I want to know why you gave me the opportunity to save him."

"I owed you the chance." Koenma said in all honesty.

A silver eyebrow rose in curiosity as gray ears flattened. "Owed." Youko muttered, lowering his head. The tip of his tail, which was barely visible over the arm of the chair, was twitching as he thought. "I see." He finally muttered, coming to the conclusion that it had to deal with a situation a few years ago in which he'd 'lent' the Lord of Reikai his assistance. Standing and approaching the man, he asked. "So what happens now?"

Koenma just looked up at him, asking. "What do you mean?"

Youko looked down at Koenma. "Why have you not let me move on?" He asked, his voice a whispered breeze against the Lord's face. "I obviously chose to face my maker, yet something…or someone is keeping me here."

Feeling goose bumps prickling his skin, the Lord managed to reframe from visibly shivering. Youko's voice had that effect on people, be it female or male. Not making eye contact, Koenma stepped around him and took a seat across from the chair the spirit yoko had been sitting in. "I have a little proposition." He finally said, motioning for the taller figure to re-take his seat.

With golden eyes wide in surprise and curiosity, Youko walked back over, asking. "Does dear old 'daddy' know of this little 'proposition'?"

Koenma shook his head. "My father and I have not been on the same playing field in years." He told him.

Youko gave a slight nod of understanding. If Enma knew or found out, they'd deal with it, consequences be damned. Retaking his seat, the yoko crossed his legs at the knee and laced his hands together on top before directing his full attention to the Lord. "I am listening." He said.

_**(Back at the temple…the following morning)**_

A dark cloaked figure, concealing their youki, flirted from tree to tree, making their way across the temple grounds. Though he hadn't been here in years, the place hadn't changed a bit, at least on the outside. Stopping and crouching on a tree nearest the temple, red eyes scanned the area as he felt all the familiar auras, except one.

Jumping down and taking one last flirt to an open window, red eyes quickly scanned the area before stepping in. The room was average, about 12 by 18 feet. From what Yusuke had told him about Kurama's life and then seeing it first hand made the fire demon finally realize what was left of the red head's life, at least here in the Ningenkai. Kurama had brought very few items with him to Mukuro's over the years, mostly being clothing, seeds and of course books. But was what Yusuke told him the truth? Did the fox really sell his house and give up a 'normal' life to live here in this small room and basically stay on these grounds…because of him?

As he began looking around the room, he recalled what Kurama had told him about the temple being attacked, a little over a year ago now, he recalled. Something to do with the demon Yusuke was hunting at the time. A half a dozen or so demons that were friends with the fugitive thought it would be a good idea to get a hold of Keiko. Thinking they could persuade Yusuke to 'back off' so to speak. Little did these demons know that Keiko could put up one hell of a fight, for a ningen, and that Yukina was no weakling either? Kuwabara hadn't been there, having gone off on a scouting mission of some sort for his wife, Rosalina had been out shopping with Shizuru and Kurama had been with him in the Makai. The demons had managed to get passes in, claiming sickness. There had been no other demons visiting or staying at the time so it was just the girls and well, Puu. By the time it was all over, the demons lay dead and most of the main temple lay in rubble.

Seeing this as an opportunity of sorts, the gang had taken the insurance, plus some tear gems, and re-built the place, only better. The outside looked the same, keeping with the tradition of the era in which it had first been built and the architectural features, but you couldn't say the same for the inside. Though Genkai had had some plumbing installed, there had still been no true sinks, tubs, etc for the baths/kitchen and there had never been any electricity, not to mention central air. When construction was completed, just a few short months or so ago, it was as modern as any of the hotels in the country. "Kuwabara has some competition." Kurama had told him with a soft chuckle, after telling him how Yukina was fascinated by the ningen contraptions and was in 'love' with the washer/dryer…oh and the dishwasher.

Looking more closely around the red head's room, Hiei noticed very few familiar things. Kurama had told him he'd lost almost all of what little he had here, but that it was mostly replaceable. Seeing what few items the red head had made the fire demon wonder where all the furniture and stuff from his house had gone…'storage, given away, destroyed with the temple'.

There was a 'single' futon mat in the middle of the room, covered with a dark blue sheet set. Next to the window, in the corner, sat Kurama's childhood desk and on it was a laptop, plugged into one of the several outlets now available. Next to the laptop were a lamp, a picture of Shori and one of the whole gang with Genkai, excluding Hiei. Both frames had cracks in the glass and looked yellowish. Upon a closer look, he saw the only picture of the two of them ever taken together just laying on the desk. He remembered the picture being in a black frame, but it was gone. The photo was now grumbled and even torn in a few places.

Continuing around the room, the corner near the door showed a new cozy brown leather chair, with ottoman, at an angle with a small dark bookcase crammed full of medical and plant books against the wall beside it, with a lamp on top. The truck that Kurama had used as a coffee table, and to hold his vast collection of seeds, was against the other wall next to the chair. Upon closer look, you could see scorch marks and dents in the wood and leather. Sitting on top of the trunk was the wooden box that held the chess set Koenma and Botan had given him as a 'house-warming' gift all those years ago. The box was also scorched and dented. The last of the wall space held a free standing wardrobe. There was no other furniture or knickknacks hanging or laying around.

Feeling their presence before ever hearing their voices, the fire demon stepped out the window and hid back in the tree. Still concealing his youki, he sat down on the branch and watched. He had not sensed Kurama among them and didn't want to be found out just yet. He wanted to see the fox alive and well first before confronting him about why he was here.

Yukina opened the door to allow Kuma, who was helping Kurama stay upright, to step into the room.

Red eyes blinked, not only at seeing the red head, but at what he was sensing. It was that strange 'pull, connection' feel that he'd felt when he and Kurama had visited the village and found the doctor. He thought he'd felt it when he'd first entered the grounds, but now it was stronger. Why was he feeling it now and here of all places? He'd already ruled out it having something to do with Kurama and right now he couldn't even sense the red head, which meant Youko was keeping his barriers up. But then why would the spirit yoko be doing that, he knew he was safe here. Looking more closely at the red head, he could tell the fox was tired, weak and pale. 'What in hell is going on?' He wondered.

Watching Kurama being slowly lowered down so he was sitting on the futon, he tried to listen as the three talked for a few moments before Yukina left. He noticed the other two appeared to be sweating, liked they'd been working out, as the boy, Kuma he remembered, sat down next to the red head. Flirting down, the fire demon stood next to the open window so he could hear better.

"You shouldn't have pushed it." The boy said.

Kurama took a deep breath before saying. "I need to know if this is permanent."

"It's only been a few days…you need time to recover." Kuma said.

The red head just shook his head, hating the feeling of being so weak, but mostly so defenseless.

There was a knock and Yukina came in carrying a tray of ice tea and cookies. After pouring the two some tea, she excused herself, saying she had laundry to finish.

Kurama and Kuma thanked her and when the door closed, the red head was the first to speak. "Have you thought of anymore questions you would like to ask?" He asked.

The two had talked a lot the past few days, mostly about Youko and what really happened to him after the encounter with the hunter. Though they had talked about 'other' things, the boy had not asked, or as of yet been told, about the night he was conceived.

Kuma looked up from his tea. "Only one." He said, looking back down. He was having a hard time comprehending all the information he'd been given these past few days and knew there was 'a lot more' yet to be told. One day he was just a boy studying to be a doctor and the next, a bad man kidnaps the only man he's ever known as his father, to then learn the famous Youko was alive…oh and let's not forget the thief turns out to be his real father.

Kurama sat his tea down, the move bringing the boy's eyes up to look at him. "I said I would answer any and all the questions I could. The ones I can not, I will tell you why." He told the boy again.

"I know, but…" The dark red headed boy said, nervously rubbing his finger along the rim of his glass.

The red head went back to his tea, patiently waiting for the boy to speak.

Kuma finally sat his glass down and reached into his shirt to pull out his necklace. "I was wondering if you can tell me who made this and how my mother ended up with it." He said, holding the gem up and looking at the red head. "And where yours came from." He added.

Knowing this question was inevitable, Kurama sat his tea down with a sigh. This was the question that was going to lead into him and Hiei then quickly move on to Yomi and what happened.

Taking another deep breath and mentally preparing himself for the conversation, the red head went to speak. But just as he opened his mouth, a black blur appeared and in a blink of an eye, an arm was across Kuma's neck, pushing him up against the wall. "Where in the hell did you get this?" Hiei growled, his other hand wrapping around the gem. Actually holding the gem made the fire demon realize this was what he'd been sensing. The 'pull, connection' feeling was coming from the gem. Opening his hand, red eyes looked more closely at it. Immediately recognizing the white orb, he went to rip the necklace off the boy, only to pause when he felt and saw a hand on his, stopping him.

"Hiei please." A soft voice said.

There was a. "Hey Kurama." Before the shoji door slid open. "I'm sensing the shrimp…" Kuwabara went to say, but upon physically seeing the fire demon, after all these years, the look on all their faces, not to mention their positions, he froze. "Oh…" He said with wide eyes.

Keeping his hand on the black haired's and not looking at the orange haired, the red head said calmly. "It is alright Kuwabara…thank you." He added, basically dismissing him.

Red eyes looked from frightened yellow/green ones to sad solid green ones. "We need to talk." The red head said softly.

"Hn." Hiei said, letting go so the boy could drop the inch or so back to the ground.

Scared and nervous yellow/green eyes looked up at the red head. "It is alright Kuma…I will handle it." He assured. Turning to address the taller figure, he asked. "Kuwabara, could you please take Kuma to the kitchen and get him some ice cream."

"Sure Kurama." Kuwabara said, giving the fire demon a look as he reached a hand out to grab the boy and pull him out the door.

When the two were gone and the door slid shut, the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and the air thickened as the tension between the remaining two grew.

"I was hoping you would come." Kurama finally said, going over and retaking his seat. He was still very tired.

Hiei stayed where he was, only turning to face the red head and crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Hn." He sounded again.

"Hiei." Kurama breathed out. He knew this conversation was also inevitable, though the timing could have been a little better. Here he was mentally preparing himself to talk to an almost thirteen year old when his former 'mate' barges in. Making the red head completely shift his thoughts, which wasn't helping the headache he still had.

"You don't need to explain fox." The fire demon said, looking down at the floor. "Mukuro told me everything." He said softly.

Red eyebrows rose. "Everything." Kurama gasped.

"Yes." Hiei said before the red head could say anything else. "We're free from each other and you took the first opportunity to run." He stated, not raising his head, but raising his eyes just enough to make contact. "And with the hunter's help no less." He added.

Kurama quickly stood up, wanting to be near the fire demon. "It was not like that." He said, walking closer.

Hiei shrugged. "Could have fooled me." He said, uncrossing his arms.

"Hiei." Kurama pleaded as the fire demon walked away from him to go over to the open window. "I will admit I was maybe somewhat relieved, but mostly I was scared."

Pausing a few steps away from the window, Hiei didn't turn around, but said. "I understand."

"You do." Kurama said somewhat surprised. Did Hiei know about…?

Still facing the window the fire demon said softly. "I'm sorry." Then turning his head to the side, he stared at the wall as he told the red head why. "I should have remembered that foxes don't like to be confined...it's against your nature. I was being selfish so I wasn't paying attention…I had no idea…" He closed his eyes. "When you realized you were free …your instincts told you to run…" He paused and opening his eyes, looked down at his feet with a sigh, admitting. "And I can't blame you…I would have done the same thing."

"I did not run just because of that." Kurama tried to explain. "There is something going on that I…"

Cutting the red head off, the fire demon said. "Save it for Yusuke." And placing his small, bare foot on the narrow sill of the window, he looked out at the trees before saying. "I just came to see if you were alive."

"Hiei wait." Kurama tried pleading one more time. "You need to…"

But it was too late…the black cloaked figure was gone.

End Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"And you left him alone!" Yusuke exclaimed, whacking at a piece of foliage that was overhanging the path as he was already several feet into the woods leading back to the temple. He was whacking at it more in frustration than anything else. Kurama had always managed to keep the paths cleared, not wanting anyone to quote "hack" at his beloved foliage.

Kuwabara had taken Kuma to the kitchen like Kurama had requested, but as soon as he'd placed the bowl of ice cream in front of the boy and was about to explain what it was, he'd felt the hunter's return.

Thinking it wise to let Yusuke know that Hiei was here, so the raven haired wouldn't interrupt him and Kurama, Kuwabara left Kuma with Keiko and ran to the area where the portals were.

"Hey." Kuwabara huffed, still breathing heavy from having ran all the way. The portals were on the far side of the temple grounds. "Kurama asked to be left alone so they could talk." He stated loudly, jogging to catch up.

Yusuke stopped long enough to allow Kuwabara to catch up with him. "Did you find out anything?" He asked when he'd caught up.

The raven haired didn't say anything as he continued to maneuver the well worn path.

The orange haired took the silence as a negative and decided to tell Yusuke what had happened when he sensed Hiei's presence.

"I don't think he knows." Kuwabara finished as they cleared the trees near the walkway leading to the stairs.

"Like he'd even care." Yusuke muttered.

Before Kuwabara could comment, a black blur appeared in front of them.

"You happy now hunter?" The figure said.

Chocolate eyes didn't even blink at the sight of the fire demon. "Depends." He said casually.

Hiei let out a low growl and the two could see his small hands clenching into fists.

Without looking over his shoulder, Yusuke said. "Give us a minute…will yeah."

Kuwabara looked at the back of the raven haired before rolling his eyes and as he cleared them to begin walking up the stairs, he began grumbling about the two bickering again, which was all they seemed to do anymore in each other's company. It was something Kuwabara still couldn't quite understand. Urameshi's been mad at Hiei since the moment the fire demon stop coming back with Kurama, thus putting the red head through, well…hell. Though Hiei was just being Hiei and to the orange haired, it was just as much Kurama's fault as it was Hiei's. The stubborn fox wouldn't tell the just as stubborn fire demon the truth about what he'd discovered about the marks. Of course it all boiled down to Kurama wanting to be controlled in the first place and by Hiei of all people. But in the end, he had to side with the hunter, Hiei could at least stop in and visit his sister on occasion.

The two bickers stared at each other, ignoring the man as he walked up the stairs. Hiei crossed his arms, waiting for Yusuke to talk first, but the hunter ran a hand through his hair with a sigh before taking a seat on the stone wall next to the stairs. "Did he tell you?" He finally muttered.

"Tell me what?" Hiei questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The raven haired ignored the question back, instead saying. "Though Kurama hasn't said anything, I know he's been worried about you…I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Hn."

Rolling his head along with a roll of his eyes, Yusuke huffed. "Typical."

Hiei, with his arms still crossed, snarled his upper lip, saying. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Yusuke held up a hand as he stood. "Nothing…you're obviously in a hurry…as usual…so I won't keep you." He said and proceeded to turn his back on the fire demon.

Hiei however went to reach out and grab Yusuke's shoulder, but the hunter turned before the fire demon could react and sucker bunched him across the jaw.

The fire demon stumbled back a few steps from the blow. Rubbing his mouth with the back of a hand and only tasting a small amount of blood, he knew he'd been lucky. The hunter had held back, thus not breaking his jaw. He cocked his head with a huff, wondering why he'd held back and this caused the raven haired to explode.

"You are so damn blind!" Yusuke yelled, his breathing becoming harsher as he tried to control his rage. The Mazaku was prickling his nerves and the tattoo markings were ghosting along his skin, pushing to be freed to come to the surface.

Hiei just stood his ground, watching and waiting. He didn't have his sword on him, so if they were going to fight, it was going to be hand to hand and Yusuke was going to have to make the first move. Though technically the hunter had, the fire demon just waited. Even after all these years, he'd yet to challenge the Mazaku in his true form and a smug smirk played along his lips as a sense of gratification washed over him at the thought of such a fight. As usual the regeneration tank had given him plenty of pent up energy and he was starting to feel euphoria at the way he was going to disperse it.

Red eyes continued to watch as Yusuke tried to control his rage, knowing it was something he'd still hadn't quite learned to contain after all these years. "What's the matter hunter?" He finally asked as he took a defensive stance.

With his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, Yusuke snarled, showing a fang. "I don't want…to fight you." He stated, his voice straining as he fought the urge to let his demon side out.

Hiei shook his head cockily and an ominous laugh escaped his mouth. "Afraid." He hissed, showing his fangs.

Yusuke's eyes flashed red before he closed them. After taking a deep breath, he opened them, they were back to normal. "Yeah." He said softly and saw a black eyebrow rise. "Afraid that I might kill you…then Kurama would kill me." He finished just as soft.

"LIKE HELL…." Hiei roared and went to strike. However Yusuke ducked low then pivoted to come up behind the smaller figure. As he came up, he managed to wrap an arm around the fire demon's neck.

"Of course now that's he's so weak, maybe I will stake my claim." Yusuke hissed next to the fire demon's ear.

The statement infuriated Hiei. Reaching his arms back behind his head, he grabbed the raven haired's shirt and pulled him over a shoulder to land with a thud on his back. "Kurama's not weak." He growled.

Yusuke quickly got to his feet and into a defensive stance. "You still don't get it do you?" He said.

Hiei could see the hurt on the raven haired's face and relaxed his stance, but only a little. "What makes you think you do?" He spat.

Yusuke cocked his head at the relaxed stance and relaxed his stance as well, but he ended up saying. "For someone who has an 'all seeing eye'…."

"Hn." Hiei huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't need the jagan to tell me…" He paused as Yusuke started shaking his head. "I know what's going on." He growled.

Yusuke blinked at the same time his jaw dropped. "You do." He gasped, but then composed himself while continuing to shake his head. "And you're leaving him… figures." He said. "You always called him weak…so now that Y…"

Hiei cut him off. "You've had feelings for Kurama for years." He told him. "And obviously Kurama has feelings for you." He added. "So now…"

Yusuke's anger was clearly evident as he cut the fire demon off. "Look Hiei…I'll tell you the same thing I once told Youko. Yes I care for Kurama, but…" He paused and taking a deep breath, made sure Hiei was looking at him when he stated firmly. "I am MARRIED to Keiko and I WILL NOT cheat on her." When the fire demon only grunted and went to turn his back on the raven haired, he sighed. "I'll admit I care for him…and was even beginning to care for Youko…and 'maybe' if things had turned out different between me and Keiko, or maybe if I would let my demon side completely take control then…yes…I probably would fight you for his affection, but I 'can't' and 'won't' let that happen… Kurama loves you…and so did Youko." He lowered his head at the thought of the yoko being gone. Knowing his feelings for the vain fox would, for now, always be distorted somewhere in the back his mind. "And that's something I would not change." He said softly and then raised his head to look straight into red eyes. "You don't even realize that I've cared for you as well." He finally admitted after all these years.

Taken aback by the admission, Hiei blinked, but then his mind couldn't help but replay, 'and so 'did' Youko' and he asked. "What about Youko?"

"What." Yusuke said, taken aback with the question about Youko. "Kurama didn't tell you." He said, though more to himself.

Hiei growled his admission. "I didn't give him the chance…so just…"

"No." Yusuke said with a shake of his head. "It's something Kurama needs to tell you."

"Hiei." Someone said and the two looked up to see a figure standing, about halfway down, on the stairs.

"This is between me and the hunter fox." The fire demon said, still looking at said hunter.

"Hiei please." Kurama said. "We need to talk…I would like the chance to explain…"

"Hn." Hiei said and flickered to stand right in front of the red head, where he then proceeded to remove the ward over his jagan.

"Hiei…wait!" Yusuke yelled and almost just as fast, appeared next to the fire demon on the stairs.

"Now I'll know the truth….." Hiei said, grabbing Kurama by the collar of his shirt.

"Hiei no, you do not und…" The red head tried to say, but it was too late. The fire demon jerked the red head to where they were face to face and green eyes had no choice by to lock with the jagan.

Kurama let out an ear piercing scream, but Hiei only gasped as the flood of memories came to him, all open, completely unfiltered and unguarded in flashing flickers of images. All the emotions were raw, pure and he would only get a grasp of a feeling… pain, sadness, elation, empathy, passion…but just as he felt it and tried to comprehend it, it past. Memories from childhood to present flashed in what seemed like seconds. The fire demon had never seen most of these images because Kurama had always kept them blocked because he had help, but wait…why was he allowed to see them now…where was Youko…he'd always felt him in the red head's mind. The jagan dug deeper, looking for the essence that was the spirit yoko, but it couldn't find him. When Hiei realized he needed to back out, images of a cage, followed by shearing pain, hit him hard. There were flashes of Youko, weak and trapped, fuming and demanding to get out… then …nothing…it was like he just up and…vanished…ceasing to exist.

Yusuke cringed at the scream, but could only watch as the red head's mind was 'raped'. Knowing he couldn't do anything now but wait, for there could be more of a chance of mental damage if he were to pull them apart before Hiei finished.

When Hiei felt he couldn't absorb any more information pouring from the red head, he began seeing images through Kurama's eyes of some cave and realized this was the red head's point of view during his captivity. Going ahead and digging deeper, he sensed a connection with the boy…who was…Kurama's son? This revelation didn't disturb him as much as not sensing Youko, but before he could continue to look, the pain, if possible, intensified causing him to pull back sharply and everything went blank.

Red eyes blinked as he finally let go and staggered back. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, Youko had not been keeping up barriers like he'd first thought…Youko was… gone….

Wide red eyes looked down to see Kurama on his knees, leaning over the stairs, shaking uncontrollably and dry heaving.

"Hiei." Someone said softly and he looked over to see Yusuke looking up at him from the red head's side.

"It wasn't a dream." The fire demon whispered. Mukuro had told him what had happened when to them when they were in the tank. He did remember seeing Youko, but then could not recall anything before or after that. He remembered talking to Yusuke and then the next thing he knew he was of waking up in the Lord's arms, then again in his room, without Kurama. He was told by that Doctor that their marks were gone and just when he was getting his mind wrapped around that, Mukuro told him Yusuke had taken Kurama back to the Ningenkai. He hadn't even gotten completely dressed, only grabbing his cloak as he fled his rooms to find the red head.

Yusuke scooped Kurama up into his arms. "No…it wasn't?" He said, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh and wishing that it all had been. Readjusting the now unconscious figure in his arms, he headed up the stairs.

The fire demon could only nod and swallow as he thought. 'He's…dead.'

a)a)a)a

"Well…it would seem our opportunity came faster than we thought."

"So it would seem."

"You know that because I'm allowing this, that when he does die, there will be no chance of…."

There was a nod of understanding. "As I have told you, I understand and I am fully aware of the terms in which you are allowing this."

"If my father finds out, he will not allow this to happen again."

Youko continued to nod. "Are you going to tell them what you told me about…?" He asked.

"Yes." Koenma said with a nod. "But not until things have settled down between you three...or should I say four." He flipped a few switches before standing and coming around his desk to approach the yoko, who was still sitting in his chair.

"Thank you Koenma." The spirit yoko said, standing.

"You should be thanking Hiei." The Lord said, having seen on his view monitor what the fire demon had done to the red head. The two had been watching in his private quarters for an 'opportunity'.

"Oh…I plan to…" The yoko muttered.

"This makes us even." Koenma said, pulling the pacifier out of his mouth. "You ready?" He asked.

Youko nodded, but before Koenma could begin his chanting spell, the yoko leaned in and kissed the Lord. He didn't expect a reaction, but was pleasantly pleased when the pale lips parted for him, allowing him to deepen the gesture. When he finally pulled back and saw the 'shocked' look on the Lord's face, he let a smug smirk tug at the corners of his lips and he raised his eyebrows while perking his ears up.

"Why did you do that?" Koenma finally said, his voice sounding somewhat irked. Not that he minded the gesture, for he'd always thought the spirit yoko attractive, who wouldn't, but there was no way they could ever have anything more than a friendship between them.

Still enjoying the expression on Koenma's face, Youko's ears twitched in amusement as he cooed. "I felt you needed more than just a thank you to make us even." But then he muttered. "Though now that I think about it…this is worth more than a kiss…"

Composing himself, Koenma said. "That is not necessary…we are more than even."

Youko flattened his ears, clearly hurt at being rejected and he pouted. "If you say so."

The look and remark sent goose bumps shivering down the Lord's body, again. Shaking his head, trying to ignore the thoughts, he raised the pacifier and said. "Don't do that again."

a)a)a)a

"What happened?" Yukina asked as she saw Yusuke coming in with the red head cradled in his arms.

"Your brother used the jagan on him." The raven haired said, not stopping as he maneuvered down the hall to Kurama's room.

"But he…" Yukina went to say, looking at her brother as the two followed.

Cutting her off, Hiei admitted. "I didn't know."

Yukina cut ahead of Yusuke so she could slide the door open to Kurama's room and the raven haired wasted no time in placing the red head on the futon.

The ice maiden went to her knees and immediately began checking the red head over. After a few minutes, she looked up at Yusuke. "I can't tell if there is any damage, but for some reason his aura is stronger than when I last checked him, which was this morning." She told him.

Yusuke had stayed squatted down on the one side of Kurama. Looking down at his friend, he rubbed the back of a hand across his mouth in thought. "That's good…right." He finally said, looking to Yukina.

She just shrugged. "I'll know more when he wakes up." She said.

Yusuke looked at Hiei before standing and stomping his way out of the room. With his anger still showing, he would have no doubt slammed the door if possible.

The koorime looked up at her brother as he collapsed to his knees beside the unconsciousness red head.

"I'm glad to see you're safe and have been doing well, brother." She said, looking him over. Though she'd been ecstatic to hear from her husband that her brother was here, it was not in her nature to barge in on him and Kurama and tear into him about why he hasn't been around in years.

Hiei just looked at her and swallowed. "Is…is Youko really…?" He tried to ask.

She sighed and brushed a hand through red locks as she answered. "We don't know…he may just be hiding, like he has before."

"But Kurama still had some power, I can't sense anything." Hiei stated, looking down at the pale figure. Youko had also left a piece of himself that time, some silver highlights in the blood red hair and a gold ring around Kurama's green orbs. But the fire demon could see no visual signs of the spirit yoko this time.

"He's been trying to harvest youki and ki since he first woke up." She said.

"That's way he left." Hiei said. Realizing now what Kurama was trying to tell him about why he'd left the Makai. He could never imagine losing his powers and could not blame Kurama for feeling scared, helpless and defenseless.

Yukina watched her brother as he internally fought his emotions and feelings, obviously trying to come to term with all this. She wondered if Hiei knew about Kuma. Kurama hadn't told her about the boy being his son, but Kazuma had told her that he felt the connection and she couldn't help but wonder how her stubborn fire demon brother was going to accept it.

"Will you be staying?" She asked, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

Hiei only nodded, knowing he needed to talk to Kurama.

Taking in Hiei's disheveled appearance, she asked. "Would you like to get cleaned up? I can wash your cloak." She checked the red head one last time before standing. "He's fine for the moment and needs the rest." She told him.

Hiei lowered his head as a light blush came to his cheeks. Seeing this, Yukina realized that her brother didn't have any shoes on and could see a bare calf.

Showing a soft, knowing smile, the ice maiden walked over to the free standing wardrobe and opened one side, which turned out to be a bank of shelves. Reaching in, she pulled several pieces of fabric down and handed them to him.

"Here." She said.

Hiei took the offered clothing with confusion clearly evident on his face as he unfolded them and realized he was holding a new tank top, a black pair of pants, ward wrappings and underwear.

Seeing the confusion, Yukina answered. "Almost everything of Kurama's was destroyed when the temple was attacked…along with what little clothing you still had here. I believe they were the first things he replaced."

"But I haven't been back here in years." Hiei said softly, rubbing a finger across the tank top and remembering the time he took some of Kurama's clothes so he would have them in the Makai.

Yukina nodded, saying. "He said, 'one can never be too prepared for the unexpected'."

'Hn…typical fox…so you still hoped I'd come back with you.' He thought, looking at the red head and wondering what had happened to them, to their relationship, over the years.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his sister informed him. "He also got you some boots and I think a new cloak." She then motioned with her head towards the trunk where the seeds were kept and added. "But they're in the trunk…he'll have to get them for you."

Not knowing what she meant by that, Hiei went to stand, but then he crouched back down. "I'll be right back." He whispered and brushed a hand through red strains as he leaned over to place a soft kiss on the pale lips before standing to follow his sister out.

a)a)a)a

As he made his way back to Kurama's room, Hiei saw Yukina slide the door shut and head in the other direction. When he made it to the door and went to put his hand on it, it opened to reveal Yusuke. The raven haired proceeded to step out of the room, thus making the fire demon step back so the door could be closed.

"Is he alright?" Hiei asked trying to read the look on the raven haired's face.

Giving a 'poker-face', Yusuke placed his hands on his hips. "No thanks to you." He said.

"Is Youko really gone?" Hiei asked, now looking passed Yusuke at the door.

Yusuke huffed. "I don't know, you tell me." He said and then waved his right hand in front of the fire demon's face. "You're the one that raped his mind with that thing."

Hiei fought the urge to slap the hand away from his face. "I saw Youko." He said then looked down as he tried to recall what he'd seen. "He was trapped and fuming… desperate to get out."

The raven haired lowered his hand as he too looked at the floor. "Shura had Kurama warded." Hiei looked up at him. "From what I can guess the wards were keeping Kurama and Youko separated from each other somehow. When I got to him… Kurama…" He had to pause and blink back tears as the images of the red head came to mind. He NEVER wanted to see one of his friends like that again. "Kurama was…gone …I removed the wards." He let a soft smile come to his lips when he said. "You know how Kurama hates having his hair up like that." But he lost it as he continued. "Youko came out and said that Kurama… scarified himself so he could get out and kill Shura, but when we put him in the tank, with you, Kurama came back and Youko was gone."

Hiei could only stare at nothing and listen as he tried to understand, but he looked at the raven haired when he heard. "I've never seen him so weak…" And with that, the hunter began walking away, lost in his own world.

Hiei stood looking at the door, but then took his own deep breath and slid it open. Red eyes made out Kurama sitting in the window, looking out. When he stepped in and closed the door, the red head still didn't turn around. So he just stood there and waited.

The silence lasted for what seemed like forever until Kurama sighed. "I never understood why you do not wear red." He said, looking over to take in the deep red tank top now adoring the fire demon's chest. "It looks good on you." He told him, turning his body so he was facing the fire demon.

Hiei watched Kurama look at the floor as silence filled the room once more. The two had been so close, so use to reading each other and knowing what each other were thinking, for years, even before they were mated. But now it was like they were complete strangers which made things so…awkward…'How the hell we wind up like this'. He thought. Seeing the red head looking so pale and weak, knowing now what all he's been through since he'd agreed to mark him. Why had he never noticed…was he really what Yusuke said he was…was he really that selfish. Only caring about power and the image he portrayed. That image making him more arrogant because he wanted everyone to know he was Mukuro's heir and had Kurama by his side…not to mention the legendary Youko.

He finally heard the red head take a deep breath and saw green eyes look up at him. "I guess I should apologize first." He said

Kurama cocked his head at the apology, for it was uncommon to hear one from Hiei. But knowing why he was getting one, he said. "I should be thanking you. You saved me a lot of explaining."

Hiei took a few steps closer, saying. "I could have really hurt you."

The red head just nodded while looking back down, thus not seeing the smaller figure move towards him. "I betrayed you." He whispered.

"Not really." Hiei said, causing green eyes to widen as they looked at him.

The fire demon stepped closer and brought a hand up to caress the pale face of the man he'd come to love. Kurama at first appeared to want to lean into the touch, but then he turned his head up and away from the small hand.

"Kurama." Hiei whispered. When sad green eyes turned back to him, he said. "You forget…I've seen all your memories of what happened that night with Yomi and Taiga."

Kurama took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded somberly. "I did not know until…." He went to say.

"I know." Hiei said, not moving his hand away. "You also seem to forget…I've been around…only Enma knows how many brats I have gallivanting around out there in the Makai."

Kurama nodded at that remark as well while reaching up with a hand to pull the smaller one down away from his face. "Youko always made sure, whether female or male, that they took something so they never got the chance to become pregnant. It was too much of a risk for an off spring of the legendary bandit to be born." He said.

This time Hiei nodded in understanding. Kurama had not removed his hand after lacing it together with his so he didn't move his either.

The silence moved in again as Hiei watched the red head. Finally he asked. "Is Youko really gone?"

He heard Kurama stifle a breath as he felt his body go ridged, followed by a slight tremble. "I…do not…know." He finally said. "My mind is empty…I can only recall fragments of events that happened in the cave…then nothing until…" He paused, almost afraid to say the name. "Yusuke." He whispered.

"I know the feeling." Hiei said softy. They both had lost everything at once, the mark and their mental connection.

The red head then closed his eyes as he said. "But that is no longer any of your concern …for like you said, we are free from each other…you should go." And let go of the fire demon's hand. "I am sure Mukuro is worried about her heir." He added and went to stand.

Hiei was completely taken aback by the blunt statement and he actually took a step back, blinking. "What…why." He said, only to then get angry. He had a right to know why…especially now after all these years.

"Hi…ei." He heard.

The slight cracking in the pleading tone didn't deter him. "Damn it…I still don't understand why?" He growled, moving to stand right in front of the red head.

Kurama looked straight ahead, staring at nothing as he said in a completely calm voice. "Why what?"

Hiei tried to contain his anger. He still growled though, but this time through clenched teeth. "Why did you lie to me?"

The red head sighed, still not looking at him. "Does it really matter anymore?" He whispered.

"Damn it!" The fire demon yelled again. "I have a right to know." He spat.

Kurama managed not to flinch, knowing this conversation was inevitable, but he did want some space. However when he proceeded to stand, a hand came up and smacked the wall next to his head, preventing him from moving.

"Why were you lying to me?" Hiei demanded to know.

End Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for such the long wait, but as they say...shi...life happened.

Chapter 16

"Why were you lying to me?" Hiei demanded to know. Kurama continued staring straight ahead as the fire demon got right in his face. "I don't understand you anymore."

"Did you ever?" Kurama said.

Pushing off with a growled huff, Hiei walked away a few feet. Stopping, he left his back to the red head as he crossed his arms with a sigh. "I don't understand why you didn't tell me…I…I thought you trusted me." He said softly.

"I do." Kurama said just as soft.

The fire demon turned around, a look of sadness in his red eyes. "Then why didn't you tell me…why do you keep leaving me and coming here?" He asked.

Kurama took a deep breath as he looked down at the floor. "Except for you, there was nothing for me in the Makai." He finally answered.

"What." Hiei said, eyebrows rising.

Kurama stood as he tried to explain. "I have…had a life here." He began. "I was needed here…I had a purpose here."

"Here." Hiei said, not quite understanding. Looking down, he muttered. "She kept telling me it was pointless."

"Pointless." Kurama said, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

Hiei didn't notice as he rambled on. "Mukuro said she kept offering you positions, but you always declined."

Kurama's eyebrows rose in curiosity at this news. He continued to listen as the fire demon began to pace and ramble on.

"You never helped at all…all you did was read or work in that garden, yet you came running back here whenever Yukina or Yusuke called." Hiei stopped pacing and looked at the red head. "You weren't willing to help me, yet you're willing to do all this work here for a world that has given you nothing."

Kurama cocked his head. "Nothing." He said. "A female ningen who sacrificed her health to have a child…a child she didn't know who's soul had been push aside so a spirit yoko could share his body…a world that protected him while he regained his strength…a place where I was created. And let us not forget, a place where I met and fell in love with you…no." The red head shook his head. "You are right. This world gave 'me' nothing."

Smirking and shaking his head, the fire demon said. "You've always been obstinate."

"Me…obstinate." The red head said with a raised eyebrow. "Why you arrogate little bastard."

The next thing Hiei knew the red head was standing in front of him, but as he went to look up, a hand wrapped around his throat, making him gasp as his red eyes locked with gold ones.

Just as his mind registered the spirit yoko's presence. A mixed voice, though more Youko's said. "As for Mukuro…get your facts first and then you can distort them as much as you please."

That was when all hell seemed to break out. Yelling was heard along with feet trampling. All Hiei could do was stare wide eyed as red hair turned silver and the figure before him grew a few feet taller. He could feel the hand around his neck getting larger, the fingers longer and clawed nails lightly pressing into his flesh.

"KURAMA!" Someone yelled and it took the fire demon a second to realize it was Yusuke.

A burst of ki was felt as Kurama's trunk full of seeds flew open spewing forth massive vines and flowers, covering most of the wall and the shoji door, blocking access.

"Youko." Yusuke said in confusion, feeling the ki from the other side of the door.

"Everything is alright Yusuke." The yoko answered, his golden eyes still locked with red ones.

"And Kurama." Kuwabara asked. When no immediate answer came, the orange haired called out. "Spirit…"

"He is fine." Youko finally answered. It had taken him a moment to answer because in his head he was trying to make sure the red head wasn't in a state of shock. Whenever he forced himself out, it always left Kurama a little confused and disoriented.

In a lethargic voice, the red head managed to say. _'Youko.'_

'_Miss me little one?'_ Youko smirked.

'_Where…what...?'_ Kurama mouthed, not understanding what had just happened. He thought the spirit yoko gone, he hadn't felt his presence in days and yet here he was.

'_I will explain later.'_ Youko said. _'As for now, our little fire needs to be told the truth.'_

'_No.'_ Kurama managed to say, composing himself.

'_Yes.'_ Youko hissed. _'No more pretending…you…we…owe him that.'_

"Hiei." Yusuke's voice was heard, bringing Youko out of his conversation with Kurama.

Youko cocked an eyebrow at the fire demon and letting go of his neck, said. "You should answer the hunter."

Hiei's hand came to his throat as he continued to stare at Youko. He finally spoke when he heard Kuwabara's voice yelling. "That's it Urameshi…they're salad fixin's."

In a harsh voice he said. "I'm fine."

"Shrimp…is that you?"

"Who else would it be…Oaf?" The fire demon grumbled.

"Would someone just please explain what the hell's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"I promise I will explain, though later Yusuke." Youko answered. "As for now, I need to speak with Hiei…alone." He added.

"Okay." The raven haired said softly. "I'm…I'm glad…" He wanted to somehow say he was happy to know the spirit yoko was alright, but he just couldn't get it out.

Knowing how the raven haired felt and what he was trying to say, Youko said. "Thank you Yusuke. I am glad to be back. I promise we will talk later."

Nothing more was said as the sound of feet dissipated and the plants went back to seeds.

With the two staring at each other, Hiei finally raised his eyebrows, cocked his head and crossed his arms, saying sharply. "You going to explain?" Though deep down he was just as relieved to see the yoko.

Youko moved to the mat and sat down cross-legged. Patting the spot in front of him, he said softly. "Come sit."

The fire demon moved to the spot in front of the yoko and sat down. Crossing his own legs, he crossed his arms again and waited.

"First." Youko began. "We never lied to you." He stated.

"Hn." Hiei huffed.

Youko said again, only this time more firmly. "We never lied to you." Then he softened his voice. "We just let you believe what you wanted to believe." He added.

"So you're saying this is my fault." Hiei said.

"No...not entirely." Youko said, shaking his head. "Let me ask you something." When the fire demon gave a curt nod, he asked. "How well do you trust Mukuro?"

"What's that have to do with anything?" Hiei asked.

"Just humor me." Youko said.

"She is my Lord…I'm her heir. As for trust, she has the same as anyone else." Hiei said.

"So she does not have any." Youko stated with a firm nod.

"What." Hiei said. "No…yes…she has the same respect and trust I give…Yusuke and you…but not as much as I give Kurama."

"Well." Youko said, surprise showing in the form of his ears perking up. "She has more than I expected." Before Hiei could retort, the yoko continued. "Do you want to know why Kurama never went with you on missions, errands and the like?" He asked.

Hiei thought for a moment. "He always said he didn't want to compromise my duties." He finally said. "Though Mukuro said she kept asking him to accompany me."

Youko nodded. "The first part is somewhat true. The second part is a lie."

"Why would she lie?" Hiei asked, not understanding.

Again Youko nodded. "You need to understand." He began. "When you first became her heir, she did not see a problem with you…having a romp in the hay…on occasion. Even she noticed how irritable you can get, thus she had no conundrums with you making short trips to the Ningenkai." It hadn't taken Mukuro long to notice that when her heir got angry, irritable and down right grumpy, that all he needed to be floating on cloud nine was a few days with his red headed fox. "But that all changed when you mated Kurama and he started spending more time in the Makai."

"What does Mukuro have against that?" Hiei asked, still clearly confused. The Lord had seemed all to please to hear that her heir had found a mate.

Youko sighed, thinking how best to explain. "When you first agreed to be Mukuro's heir, you dedicated yourself every waking day to train and do her bidding. She assumed since you no longer spoke of Kurama or mentioned the Ningenkai that you realized there was no room for that role in your life…however." The yoko paused to take a deep breath and reorganize his thoughts. "After that first year." He finally continued. "She saw that you were missing something in your life. It did not take her long to realize what…or should I say 'who' it was, especially after talking with Yusuke." He'd learned a few years ago that Yusuke had been summoned by Mukuro a year or so after the Underworld Tournament. She wanted to know more about her heir and any relationships he'd had.

Hiei remained quite, his mind thinking and trying to process what he was being told.

Youko concluded. "So she sent you here on patrol."

"So I could see Kurama." The fire demon muttered.

"Yes." The silver haired nodded. "Like I said, she had no problems with you and him being together on occasion."

"That still doesn't explain…" Hiei went to say.

"Patience little fire." Youko said, holding up a hand. "Everything will be explained and just to make it clear, I was only following Kurama's orders, no one else's, but I feel now is the time for no more secrets." He paused as his ears flatten and red eyes could see the silver tail swaying as the yoko became lost in thoughts. "We have had too much suffering as of late to let this continue." He heard muttered.

'_Agreed.'_ Came the voice in his head.

Hiei gave a nod of agreement.

"And." The fox said, still lost in his own thoughts. "We are sorry for any pain and suffering we put you through, though we can only remember fragments, it was…"

"I don't remember much either." Hiei said, not wanting to broach that subject.

"Well…as I was saying." Youko said, seeming to come out of his trance. "Mukuro assumed you knew where your duties lay. She did not mind you having a rutting partner. However, she does expect you to find someone who could produce an heir." Seeing Hiei's eyebrows rise, the yoko smirked. "You look surprised."

"She never…but Kurama…and you are my heir." The fire demon managed to stammer.

"That is what you wished. Though that is not technically what she had in mind." Youko said, shaking his silver mane. "She still expects you to produce a son, a future army of little fire demons." He couldn't help but smile at that last part.

"That bitch." He heard grumbled.

"She knew she could not bare you a child, though she did expect you to be her 'King' to her 'Queen'. She thought you two could find a strong female demon to produce children that you two could raise." Youko informed. "She did not mind you having a 'toy' on the side, as is common in the Makai." He smirked. "That is the one thing I think, if she could change it, would be Kurama."

Hiei just looked at him.

"I get the impression she would find it rather amusing to see him or even me…" Youko lowered his head in thought, trying to think of a phrase that would explain.

'_Barefoot and pregnant.'_ Kurama said.

Youko nodded. "Barefoot and pregnant." He said out loud. With Hiei's mouth gapped open, he continued. "She told me one time that if you banged females as much as you do Kurama, you would have had dozens of offspring by now." The red head in his mind was turning a nice shade of pink at that remark.

The fire demon finally got his jaw working, asking. "When did she...?"

"About a year into yours and Kurama's bonding…when she realized how seriously you wanted to be with him and he was spending more time in the Makai…as for when." Youko shrugged. "One day, Lord Mukuro asked to see him." He explained. "You were on one of your never ending missions. When he got to her office, she wasted no time in getting to the point of why she wanted to see him. Kurama thought she was finally going to accept his offer of joining her council or make him a diplomat, but little did he know of her 'tolerance' for him."

When Youko paused, Hiei remained quite, listening.

'_Youko.' _The red head said softly.

'_He needs to be told everything.'_ Youko said, feeling the red head's apprehension.

'_I know.'_ Came the soft reply.

Taking a deep breath, Youko said. "She wanted to know if Kurama knew of any bitches you would be interested in."

Hiei's red eyes went wide and he actually leaned back, the yoko even thought the fire demon had forgotten to breathe there for a moment.

"She wanted to know in my many centuries of romping if I knew of any sturdy, hardy female species that could procreate multiple children…maybe even with the help of some ingredients." Youko said.

Hiei looked like he was about to say something, but Youko continued. "You would have been proud of Kurama, he managed to keep me under control…for I was about to come out and take her head. When I refused to help, she then made it perfectly clear that Kurama was not good enough for you, that all he was…was a toy… and that if he wanted to see you become Lord, he could help by staying away and letting you train and build your army."

"That conniving, backstabbing, manipulative bitch." Hiei muttered.

"Do you want to know why we started the garden?" Youko asked.

Hiei nodded, though wondered if he really wanted to know after that remark about ingredients. "Kurama told her a garden would help keep 'me' pacified. She had told him from the very beginning to not let me out unless 'she' requested. Only in the garden was I allowed out and only when 'you' were not around. She still does not understand that we are two different beings." He actually bobbed his head side to side while showing a soft smile. "For the most part."

Hiei still couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he 'not' have known all this had been going on? Mukuro was telling him one thing and he just assumed she was telling the truth. Though the more he thought about it, the more he realized it leaned towards what Youko was telling him. Every time Kurama said he was coming to the Ningenkai, Hiei would makes plans to join him, but then Mukuro always seemed to come up with some emergency or something that needed taken care of…except on this last mission, she all but forced Kurama to go along. "Why did you come with me to find the informant?" He asked.

"We have no idea why she wanted Kurama to join you." Youko said honestly. Watching as the fire demon accepted the news, he said. "And you noticed that when we did join you, we avoided drawing attention to ourselves. Mukuro told Kurama to stay…'low-key' I believe was the words she used. She wanted to make sure the rumors of me…were just that…tales and rumors." He waited a moment for that remark to sink in. "Now you see why Kurama started leaving."

Hiei understood all to well. Kurama was being confined to the castle or the garden, not allowed to help in any way. No wonder when Genkai died and Yukina needed help, he came running back. At least he had something to do here, a feeling of belonging.

"You were coming out though when Kurama was…experimenting…with the marks." Hiei said.

Youko nodded. "Only enough to give Kurama what he needed. If Mukuro knew, I have no guess, but she did seem to interrupt more times than not."

The fire demon let out a low growl, thinking back to all the times the two would be just starting, or in the middle of, sex only to look up and see her standing there. Remembering a remark the hunter made, he said. "Yusuke said Kurama was having headaches when he was here, but if he was re-enforcing during…"

"It not always worked." Youko said. "Especially when you took him right after."

"But I thought we were equal. We both marked each other…the inner beast thing was…" The fire demon tried to say.

"The three of us have always believed by Kurama marking you, it tamed the inner beast to control him." Youko said.

"I don't understand." Hiei said, clearly confused.

The spirit yoko tried to explain. "As he has explained before, he thinks it was because you could then feel his pain and suffering…you then understood so you did not have those 'cravings', knowing how he would feel and that you 'thought' you were equal. The mind can be the best remedy to any symptom. If you believe it, it works. Remembering his conversation with Koenma, he said. "Koenma told me a few things, he said he found some more information and would explain when…things settled down." Kurama had made it a mission over the years to find any and all information he could about the 'claiming mark'. He was even able to get Lord Koenma onboard, helping search the Reikai library and vaults for any information.

"Again." Youko said, getting the fire demon's attention. "Just so you are reminded. Kurama knew from the very beginning that you would be his master. He…and I…accepted that…the fact that you wanted us to mark you only made him even more surer that it was what he wanted. He has lived with the headaches before and compared to what it first started out like…." He shrugged.

Hiei just nodded, stating that he understood. "But Yusuke said Kurama was letting you out because…"

"Yes and no." Youko said. "Since I was only allowed out in the garden, Kurama thought I would be more…sedated…running the grounds here…I will admit I was getting more and more agitated with him over the years for not telling you what was going on. Though I must thank him." The yoko gave a mental thanks to the red head. "I ended up being able to help Yusuke through a difficult time."

The fire demon knew all too well what that help had consisted of, but he said. "If he hadn't claimed me, I would not have let it continued." Thinking back to how he had first treated the red head, he added. "If I had known he still…I would not have…" He was trying to say he would have made sure to stop in to see Kurama here, had he known about what the red head was going through being separated for too long. That, or told Mukuro to go to hell when she tried to stopped him from staying awhile.

Youko cut him off. "He and I know you would have done what you needed…or had… to do…and…had he known then that you still sought your 'ambition', he would have never broached the subject and forced you to make that decision."

Hiei bit his bottom lip in thought. He had come here to find out why Kurama was lying to him about the mark, only to hear more than expected. Though it really didn't matter anymore, they were no longer mated. They no longer even shared a mental link and the way it was sounding, they no longer shared a life together. And all of this mess was just as much his fault. He should have noticed that his partner, his mate, was not happy. This had been going on for over a decade, but to a demon it was maybe a year in ningen terms and Kurama was more ningen than demon. It must have felt like an eternity to him. The red head's ningen side had always been the type of person to put others before him and if he felt he was holding the fire demon back from a chance to be a Lord, a power that he'd always wanted, then the red head would suffer to make it happen. He was what Yusuke said he was, 'selfish', wanting it all and here he'd called Kurama the obstinate one.

"I can see you need time to sort all this out. No doubt you where expecting entirely different answers." Youko said, seeing the look on the fire demon's face and knowing exactly what he was thinking and how he was feeling, but mostly knowing the small figure wanted to bolt. He also concluded the fire demon was most likely thinking about the 'talk' he was going to be having with his 'Lord'.

Hiei looked up as Youko stood up and moved over to the trunk, hearing. "But before you leave." The yoko then got on his knees and opened it.

Hiei came over as Youko pulled out several items. He was handed a pair of black boots and red eyes immediately studied the craftsmanship in the leather. They were a mat black finish with a silver toe tip, which upon closer look, was engraved with a Chinese dragon. He pulled one boot on and noted that it fit snugly to just under his knee, with the allowance of his pant leg being tucked in. He pulled the other one on and was still staring at them when he was presented with a plastic bag. It was about 12 x 12 and three inches thick. Looking to Youko, the yoko gestured for him to take it.

"Go ahead, it was tailored made." He said.

Hiei could tell it was a black fabric item and thinking it was a cloak, was surprise when he pulled it out of the plastic and unfolded it, that it was more of a coat. It was what Kurama would call a trench-coat, or duster of sorts. Made of a thick material and covered in a water resistant film. The chest plate was tailored at an angle so when it was buttoned, the black buttons crossed at an angle across his chest and up to form a stiff collar. Looking at the collar, he could make out by the glimmer of light, a black metallic thread design of the Chinese dragon. Looking at the rest of the garment, he noted a wide belt, that when buckled, would show off his narrow waist and when the coat was not buttoned all the way, the chest flap would lay open, exposing a dark red satin lining.

Youko waited as Hiei just stared at the coat, knowing there were so many thoughts running through the fire demon's head.

Kurama finally broke the moment by saying. _'I hope you like them.' _

"He hopes you like them." Youko related.

Hiei snapped out of his thoughts, but didn't know what to say. He finally nodded and said softly. "Yes…thank you." The red head always managed to surprise him. Remembering his clothes were in the wardrobe and Yukina saying Kurama would have to get the boots, he had to know. "Why the trunk?"

"Huh." Youko said, confused.

Hiei told him. "Yukina got me the clothes from the wardrobe, but said that Kurama would have to get me the boots."

"Oh." Youko said, understanding. "The clothes could be easily replaced, but the coat and boots are almost irreplaceable, as they were tailored made and quite expensive. And I have to apologize for Kurama. He is reminding me that he is still looking for a sword that will live up to your expectations, to be kept here. Your old one was…let us just say…'creatively acquired'…by a patient a few years ago."

The fire demon raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Youko smiled. "It would seem that once patients were approved to come here, they either developed or failed to disclose a symptom." He said.

Now Hiei was really curious.

Youko chuckled. "A selected few suffered from 'insomnia'."

"They were stealing." Hiei gawked, though really not that surprised. At one time he could see himself doing the same thing. "You have the trunk booby-trapped." He asked with a smirk.

"Just a precaution." The yoko said, pointing out to the fire demon a very thin vine snaking its way out of the bottom of the trunk and up the side of the paper wall. "Though lately, since the plants have had a few hardy meals, word has spread quickly that we here at the temple will not tolerate it anymore."

"But before." Hiei wondered.

"Before the attack that almost destroyed the temple, we all had things go missing and though it was an annoyance, we dealt with it. However, word seem to spread that the temple was 'easy-pickings' so to speak. Only when Kurama came back one time and noticed his truck had been rifled through and some seeds taken did he realize the seriousness of it and that it needed to stop."

"What were they taking?" Hiei asked.

Youko explained. "Most demons are not interested in ningen electronics. But, ningen furniture, clothing, jewelry, weapons of any sorts are all good finds and as you can guess." He gestured towards the little bamboo boxes that held the many seeds they had collected over the years. "They want drugs."

"But they're just seeds." The fire demon stated.

"Yes, but to some demons, they are money…sold to someone like Dr. Yasekoketa or Kuma who would know how to use them. Even on the black market they could fetch a hefty price if the person knew what they were doing." Youko explained, looking at the lot. "The rarer the better." He muttered.

Hiei nodded in understanding, the red head and the yoko had some of the rarest and most sought after herbs and seeds from all three worlds. The death seed was the deadliest he knew, even without manipulating it, it could be planted in the body and begin to grow on its own, thus killing slow and painfully. He remembered Kurama telling him that after the temple was attacked, two of the former 'servant's' buildings were turned into private residents, one for the Kuwabara's and one for the Urameshi's. The landscaping around the buildings had been done by Youko, no doubt the security system.

"But you stay here." He wondered aloud, not understanding why the red head didn't stay in one of the outer buildings where it was obviously safer.

With a sad nod, Youko said while indicating the room. "We do not need anymore space than this…since we had been staying in the Makai and I promised Master Genkai I would not leave these grounds."

"He sold the house." The fire demon muttered, remembering what all Yusuke had told him.

Youko sighed, obviously the hunter had ratted on them. "Only after Shori died, Kurama could not maintain it since he was away so often. Though if it is any consolation…I did not want him to sell it either." Then he mumbled. "Especially to whom he sold it to."

Hiei walked towards the window, but then turned around. "One last thing?" He asked.

Youko nodded.

"Shori?"

"What about her."

The fire demon just gave him that look.

Youko sighed, saying. "If he would have told you, would it have made a difference?"

Hiei just shrugged.

"As you would say." Youko stated. "She was only a ningen." Watching the black haired cock his head, he explained. "She lived longer than any ningen could with the condition she had. You remember The Forlorn Hope." When he received a nod, he continued. "Let us just say that since the mirror did not take a life that day…the wish was not fully granted."

Hiei wrapped the coat around his small frame and gave one last look to Youko. "I never meant to hurt him…or you." He said.

"We know." The red head and the spirit yoko said together. Youko added. "We just wanted you to achieve the one you thing you have always wanted most in your life."

Hiei nodded somberly and turning back to the window was about to leave when he heard Kurama say. "Since it will probably be a lon…awhile before we see you again, please take care of yourself and know that whatever you decide…I…we will understand and accept."

The fire demon turned to see the red head standing there and in a flash moved to stand front of him.

Just as Kurama felt a small hand around his neck, he felt himself pulled into a kiss. He closed his eyes as Hiei deepened it, but just as the red head went to bring his arms up to hold the smaller figure, he felt the lost of the kiss and opened his eyes to see his lover gone.

The fire demon didn't see the single tear slide down the red head's cheek or hear the soft sobbing coming him as he fell to the mat.

a)a)a)a

If Kurama and Youko thought Hiei was going back to the Makai to confront Mukuro, they were wrong. Oh Hiei planned to confront his 'Lord', just not yet. First, he needed to sort things out.

Running across the temple's ground, the fire demon thought, and thought, about things, about everything and his chest hurt. If he'd of slowed down enough to think about it, or would just actually admit it to himself. He would realize it was his heart breaking. The once cold lump that was his heart had been 'revived' so to speak when he'd met the red head and over the years, with his luck to be Mukuro's heir, it had found contentment. He truly had thought he'd found and had it all.

But now, the world he'd known, had been shattered…shattered into a million little pieces, with not even a crumb left for the vultures trying to feed from his dying body.

Slowing to a walk, the fire demon stepped around a small hill, moving foliage out of his way as he entered the opening to the cave the gang shared.

It had not been used much over the past decade, but as he expected, the items that had been stored here, were still against the back wall.

Using some ki to light a few touches, the fire demon went to one of the storage containers and opened it. Rummaging, he finally found what he'd come here for. His hands came out with a pair of well worn black boots, along with a very faded, and not to mention holey, cloak.

They had all put at least one change of clothing out here. It didn't have to be anything new, just something to cover themselves if the clothes they were wearing at the time got damaged.

Changing out of the coat and boots Youko had given him. He carefully folded the coat and placed it on top of the new boots now in the container. He was angry, but he did know that what he was going to do didn't include ruining these items.

Searching another container, the fire demon pulled out a Tanto blade and slid it into his boot. He would obviously prefer his Katana, but he could always get another sword as a prize after a fight. He didn't care what condition, as long as it served its purpose.

Extinguishing the torches, Hiei flittered towards the far side of the grounds, to the portal that would take him to a place he'd always called home. Without the red head as his conscious, he was motivated by old instincts. There was nothing like going on a little massacre to help clear your mind while you thought about your life and, if you survived, what you plan to do about it.

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Two weeks later…_

"I wish I had seen the end of spring, but I do not miss the falling of the cherry blossoms."

"That's a good one uncle Kurama." Rosalina said, bringing her hand up to her chin as she contorted her face in thought.

"Oh…I think I have one." Said Kuma, who was sitting beside the girl.

Green eyes looked to the boy across from him. The three were sitting in one of the smaller clearings on the temple grounds. The weather was just dipping into fall and all the leaves were turning their various hues. The red head had come to the clearing early, just as the sun began burning off the morning mist, to do some Tai Chi. As he was getting near the end of his routine, he noticed Kuma and Rosalina watching him, but continued his exercises. They waited until he was finished before coming over and Kuma, being curious as he had since coming to the temple, began asking questions about what the red head was doing. Kurama started explaining Tai Chi, but before he knew it, the three were sitting and discussing poetry and proverbs.

"Moon in a cold stream like a mirror." The boy said proudly.

The red head gave an approving nod, saying. "That is a good one Kuma."

"Hey…there you guys are." Came a voice from the tree line.

All eyes looked up to see Yusuke clearing the foliage. "The girls have breakfast ready." He informed them.

Everyone nodded and went to stand. "Hey Rosalina." The raven haired said, getting his daughter's attention. "Why don't you kids go on ahead and help your mother. I need to talk to fox boy."

"Fox boy." Kuma said, trying to hide a snicker.

The red head's green eyes glared at the raven haired's brown ones. "I am hardly a boy anymore Yusuke." He berated.

"Sorry." Yusuke smirked. "Old habit…Fox man"

With a glint in his eyes, Kurama broke into a sly grin.

The two fidgeted while they waited until the children were out of earshot. Kurama ended up at a nearby fallen log, where he had left his towel and a bottle of water. "So…what can I do for you?" He finally asked, gathering his things.

Yusuke scratched the back of his head, saying. "You don't need to be so formal. I just wanted to know how you were doing…you know…now that…" He ended up stammering.

The red head huffed, clearly irked. "I have been asked that every day for the past two weeks and my answer has not changed…I am fine. No headaches, no separation anxiety… no…."

"Okay…okay." The raven haired said, holding up his hands in surrender while watching the red head's hand clench tighter around the towel. "I get the hint. It's just…I'm worried about you. I mean…gees, you spent what…over ten years with him and now you're going around acting like it was nothing…you haven't even mentioned his name…."

"I thank you for your concern, but as I said…I AM FINE." Kurama stated again, though more firmly.

"And Youko?" The raven haired asked. "I still can't believe Koenma pulled that off." He said softly, again scratching the back of his neck as he looked to the ground. Youko had sat down with him a day or so later, as promised after things had settled, and explained how the demi-god had managed to save both himself and Kurama.

"I am fine as well." Came a deep voice and brown eyes looked up to see gold ones looking back. Kurama's red hair was streaked with silver and there was a smirk on the pale red lips.

"Good." Yusuke breathed in relief.

"Yo." A voice called out and the two looked to see none other than Lord Koenma, in his adult form, clearing the tree line.

Kurama greeted the demi-god. "Good morning." He said.

"I wish it were." Koenma said.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked and then saw the file in the man's hand. "Got another one for me huh?"

"Afraid so." Koenma muttered, looking to the red head.

Watching Koenma tap the file against his leg and sensing the awkwardness in the air, Kurama said. "If you will excuse me."

"You don't have to leave." Yusuke said. Kurama was sometimes present when he got orders and the raven haired would take the opportunity to ask the red head questions. (i.e. about a location, if he'd heard of the wanted demon, where would be a good place to start looking, etc.)

"That is okay Yusuke…I need to check on a few patients this morning." Kurama said, looking to Koenma with a look of 'thank you for an excuse to leave' as he passed and headed into the woods.

Koenma still waited a few moments before letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and then flipped his cape out from behind him as he moved over to the same fallen log. Sitting, he re-adjusted the ever present pacifier in his mouth before asking. "How's he doing?"

"You know him." Yusuke said over his shoulder. He'd been watching the direction the red head went. Moving his hand like a puppet in mockery over his shoulder, he said. "'I am fine'…'There is no problem'…same old sugarcoated moody bullshit." He ended up muttering.

"Well…I'm glad he left." Koenma said, holding up the folder. "It's probably for the best he doesn't see this."

The raven haired spun at that remark. Snatching the folder, he flipped it open, only to almost drop it as he read the name on the warrant. "What the hell?" He practically yelled.

"It's not that serious." Koenma said, expecting the response. "At least not yet, I was going to wait and see if he'd stop, but at this rate…it's only going to escalate."

Brown eyes had been scanning the report. "Looks like he's just been doing my job." Closing the file, he added. "Thought it'd been a little too quiet these past few weeks."

Koenma nodded. "That's why I wasn't that worried. As you read, he's mostly been killing rouge bandits who have been attacking villages. The occasional bar fight, petty thieves, but as I said…I can't let it continue, it's starting to draw unwanted attention."

"What kind of attention?" The raven haired asked.

Koenma huffed and began sucking harder on the pacifier. "What you didn't read." He said and with the pacifier hiding the snicker, explained. "I've managed to keep some things out of the reports, but I don't know how much longer I can hide the paperwork 'in' the paperwork. If you know what I mean."

Yusuke crossed his arms, tucking the folder under an armpit. "I'm afraid to ask." He muttered.

The demi-god looked down with a sigh. Shaking his head, he finally looked at the hunter. "He's been killing Mukuro's men."

"Why?" Yusuke wondered, taken aback.

"I don't know." Koenma said as he let out a sigh. "He's taking them out along the roads. I don't know if he knows who they are, or…."

The hunter finished for him. "Or if he's just picking fights." Seeing Koenma nodding, he sighed. "Okay…so what do you want me to do?" He asked, holding out the file.

Koenma stood and took the file back, saying. "Bring him in…that is your job."

Looking appalled, Yusuke said. "You're not serious?"

"I am." Koenma said with a curt nod. "As of this moment, he is a wanted felon and when he is captured, he'll be tried as such and will face punishment."

"And if I refuse to go after him?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't think I should send someone else." Koenma said in all seriousness.

Yusuke just looked at him with the 'and why not' look on his face.

The demi-god shook his head. "I'm afraid he'll not take it seriously and kill them." He said. Looking at the folder, he added. "I thought if it was you…he might at least slow down long enough to explain…that is." He looked back up to meet brown eyes. "Unless he puts up a fight and tries to kills you." He watched as the raven haired blew out a puff of breath and place his hands on his hips.

"You seriously think he'd try and kill me." Yusuke said with raised eyebrows as a finger came up to point at himself.

"I honesty don't know." Koenma said softly. "He may not care anymore…and if he's trying to go out with a 'bang'." He'd formed a gun with his finger and thumb and was pointing it at the raven haired. "You would be one big 'Bang'."

"You think he would see me as the fuse." Yusuke said, running a hand through his hair. "I get it…I'll leave right after breakfast."

"If I were you…I'd leave sooner." Koenma said.

Crossing his arms again, the hunter said. "Why…I can probably find him pretty easily…he's obviously not trying to hide what he's doing." He snatched the file back. "I'll just go from his last kill and have him by the end of the day."

Koenma nodded, saying. "That's just it. He's not trying to hide what he's doing…that's the problem." When Yusuke raised an eyebrow, clearly not getting the point, the demi-god said. "How long do you think it will be before Mukuro decides she doesn't need an heir anymore?"

Now understanding, Yusuke closed his eyes and rubbed his face, muttering. "Lovely…just fuckin' lovely."

a)a)a)a

Kurama looked up from his patient to see Koenma and Yusuke walking through the main temple doors. He watched the raven haired nod and say something to the demi-god before cutting across the room without even a look to the red head. He then watched as Koenma stared after Yusuke before scanning the room and seeing him. Koenma just gave him a heads-up and walked back outside.

"Are you alright Kurama?" A voice said, breaking him out of his trance. Looking down, he tried not to blush as he noticed he'd dumped almost a whole jar of medicine on her leg.

"I am sorry." He said with a bow from his position on his knees while reaching for a towel to wipe off the excess. "I guess I got a little diverted for a moment." He then admitted.

"That's quite alright dear, happens to me all the time." The koorime elder said, looking up at him with a smile as she placed a hand on his arm. One day last week the woman went to pick up a scalding kettle pot of water, only to lose her grip and spill it on herself. Luckily it was only her lower legs that had received the burns.

The red head nodded with a soft smile and quickly re-wrapped the area before placing the blanket back over her leg. He found himself silently thanking Inari for already having done her other leg as he reached for another towel. Wiping his hands, he instructed. "Just rest now. Yukina will be bringing tea by soon. There will be something in it for the pain." Gathering his things, he assured her. "The burns are healing well, I do not see any reason why you can not go home day after tomorrow."

"Thank you." She said, closing her eyes and settling in.

"You are welcome." He muttered.

Kurama went to a row of cabinets by the kitchen door where they kept the medical supplies. Placing things back, he stepped over to wash his hands in the small sink and saw out of the corner of his eye, Keiko and Yusuke talking just inside the open door, though he couldn't hear what they were saying.

Keiko nodded and reached up to hug her husband, they kissed and Yusuke headed out the back way. "Be careful." He heard her call out. She then watched for a moment before turning around and seeming surprised to see someone standing there, covered by saying.

"Oh Kurama, there you are."

The red head cocked his head with an inquisitive look, for she knew he'd been attending to patients. Wiping his hand on a towel, he told her. "I am done with my rounds. If I am needed, I will be in my room." He walked passed her, tossing the towel in a hamper.

"But you haven't had breakfast yet." She said, stopping him.

Turning around, the red head declined politely. "I am not really hungry this morning." And with a bow, turned back around and continued walking.

"I'll bring something to your room." He heard her say. Without looking back, he just nodded and cleared the door to the hallway leading to the private rooms.

Kurama didn't bother sliding the door closed as he stepped into his room and headed towards the window. For not even a moment later, Koenma stepped in.

Sliding the door closed, Koenma said. "I have more on that information I told Youko."

Kurama shook his head from his seat on the window sill.

"First, I need to apologize for the wait." Koenma said, not noticing the shake as he gathered his cape so he could take a seat in the leather chair in the corner. "But I wanted to double check what I found." He explained.

The red head shook his head again, still staring at the changing leaves. They'd been through this before, both thinking they had found something, only to turn around and find a dead end.

Koenma didn't pay attention as he began rambling. "I looked further into the story of The Ningenkai's Adam and Eve. That was a good suggestion…looking into other world's religions…I believe there maybe a connection. Now Eve was forbidden to eat a fruit, an apple…that is sort of true for the demon Tsumi (1), but then Eve gave into temptation and ate the fruit. For doing so, God punished her. Now…we also know Lucifer lured souls into Haydes. So in the Makai, maybe when Tsumi claimed Shinsei (2) against his will, he received some form of punishment, but from who I haven't…what." He paused when he heard the red head speak.

"It does not matter anymore." Kurama said again, still not looking away from the view out the window.

"Oh." Koenma said, looking down at his lap.

The red head stood to address the demi-god. "I have no bases to seek any further knowledge on the subject."

They were interrupted by a light knock on the door, followed by Keiko's voice. "Kurama, I have a tray."

Kurama walked over and sliding the door opened, said. "Thank you…you did not have to." He accepted the tray and sat it in the trunk.

"Since I didn't know what you were in the mood for…I got you a little of everything." Keiko said, taking a step into the room so she could gesture to the tray. "Though I don't know how." She stated. "You know how Kuwabara is and that one guy who…"

The red head made it a point to look at the contents of the tray. "It is fine…again…thank you."

Knowing Kurama had not been eating much, Keiko pleaded. "Please eat…we're all worried about you…and I'm sure Hiei's fine." She added, but then she noticed Koenma sitting in the chair and taking the step back out, spewed, while turning. "I better get back and help Yukina with the tea." And was half way back down the hall before she finished.

The red head slid the door closed while looking to Koenma, who just shrugged. The red head didn't say anything as he took the tray to the mat and sat down. Gesturing for the demi-god to join him, he poured himself a cup of tea and took a sip before asking. "So, how are things in the Reikai?"

a)a)a)a

A small figure managed to stagger several feet into the forest, exhausted and hungry. Finally stopping next to a large tree, the figure looked up into its massive branches and cursed. He knew he should take to the trees, but he just didn't have the motivation. Letting out an aspirated breath, he leaned his back against the tree before his legs gave out and he slid down to sit at the base.

He cursed again…the years have made him weak. He was no longer use to going days without food or sleeping in trees.

"I knew you'd stop soon enough." A voice said.

Hiei looked up to see a figure, nearer the tree line, leaning against a trunk with their arms crossed. "I wondered when you'd get here." He replied back.

Yusuke pushed off the tree and studied the fire demon as he walked closer. "You look like hell." He remarked. 'Or road kill.' He thought. The raven haired hadn't seen Hiei this torn up in years. His black cloak was barely hanging on him by a few strips, his usually gravity defying black hair was matted down in places and the bright white starburst was just as black as the rest of him. Upon closer look, the hunter could see dry blood splattered and caked in places, though he couldn't tell if it was the fire demon's or from all the kills. However, he could see strips of fabric on Hiei's arm and leg that looked to be makeshift bandages. When he was standing right in front of the smaller figure, red eyes looked up at him and he could see caked mud, dirt and blood on the fire demon's face, not to mention exhaustion. Yusuke shook his head, Hiei, with his petite features, still looked like a child to the raven haired.

Hiei didn't maintain eyes contact as he looked back out towards the clearing in time to see Puu settle down. Still feeling brown eyes glaring at him, the fire demon broke the silence. "I wondered when he was going send you."

Yusuke crossed his arms again and looking like a parent getting ready to scold their child, said. "You can't keep doing what you're doing."

Black eyebrows arched as red eyes looked up. "Who says?" Hiei retorted.

The raven haired lowered his head while shaking it side to side. "You're going to get yourself killed." He stated.

"Hn."

Yusuke arms flared as he yelled, causing Puu to jump. "Is that what you really want!?"

The fire demon smirked, shaking his own head. "Why do you care?" He asked then muttered. "It's not like I have anything to live for."

Yusuke was livid. "Don't start that poor pity me crap!" He continued to yell. "I've been dealing with a 'poor pity' me red head for the past two weeks…enough is enough." He began to pace as he ran a hand through his hair. Stopping, he looked at the fire demon. "I always assumed you of all people wouldn't give up so easily…hell…I know Kurama told you what I went through…what I'm going through…I didn't give up even though I wanted to sometimes…"

"Now who's doing the 'pity me'? Hiei said.

Yusuke ignored him and the fire demon just stared as the raven haired babbled on. "I know what he did was wrong, but damn it…you're just as much at fault…you've had your fun, do what you told me to do one time…stop being a child and get your head out of your ass." He paused, taking a few deep breaths before finishing. "Fortunately, you'll have time to stew in the Reikai…maybe then you'll realize what you have..."

"Reikai?" Hiei interrupted.

Yusuke let out a breath, saying. "You need to face punishment for what you've done. Koenma said he'd go light, but you still have to come with me."

The fire demon cocked his head amusingly. "Don't I have another choice?" He asked smugly.

"Damn it." Yusuke cursed, his face turning red. If he of all people could change his life, then anyone could. "You either come with me peacefully, or I'll drag your sorry ass there, I don't care which at this point. I'm so damn mad at the both of you right now…I feel like kicking both your asses...at the same time."

Hiei stood, and going into a defensive stance, raised the sword he'd acquired early in the kills, smirking. "But the fox is not here… so will I suffice?"

Brown eyes rolled, knowing this was going to be the outcome. "Why not." Yusuke huffed, walking a few steps away from the fire demon. Turning back around, he said. "I've been needing to blow off a little steam."

Hiei could feel Yusuke's ki beginning to surge.

"But I'm only going to say this once." Yusuke said, slowly letting go of his control so the Mazaku could rise to the surface.

"I'm listening." The fire demon replied with a firm nod. His fingers lightly gripped and un-gripped the hilt of the sword as he rocked back and forth slightly, ready to strike.

"I won't hold back." The raven haired warned then flared his ki in a short burst.

Hiei watched, with a look of anticipation on his face, as Yusuke transformed into the full Mazaku. When the hunter took an aggressive stance, the fire demon let a small smile come to his lips as he said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

End Chapter 17

(1) _Tsumi _– meaning - Sin

(2) _Shinsei_ – meaning - Holy


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kurama's green eyes snapped opened and he actually bolted upright startled, causing the book he'd been reading to fall to his lap. He mentally cursed himself as he realized he must have fallen asleep in the leather chair.

"Kurama." A soft voice, followed by another light knock, focused his attention to what had awakened him.

"One moment...please." He finally replied, placing the book back on the bookcase before standing and running a hand through his hair. He was straightening his shirt as he slid open the door.

Yukina looked up at him. "I'm sorry to bother you." She said taking in his disheveled appearance. "Were you sleeping?" She asked, feeling sorry for having disturbed the red head, knowing he'd not been getting much sleep.

"No." Kurama said with a shake of his head. "I was just reading."

She didn't quite believe him, but let it drop. "You have a visitor." She told him as she stepped aside.

The red head blinked, now noticing the taller figure standing just behind the shorter koorime.

"Is this a bad time?" The male figure asked.

Kurama cocked his head, wondering what the man wanted. "No." He finally said, stepping aside and gesturing for him to step in. "Thank you Yukina." The red head added.

"I'll bring some tea." She said with a nod and a bow.

"No." The man quickly said seeming nervous though he'd always appeared calm and somewhat cocky. "I..." He said, looking to the ice maiden. "I don't plan on staying that long." He informed firmly.

Yukina just looked at Kurama, who gave her a nod, before taking her leave.

The red head slid the door closed, asking. "So what do I owe the pleasure?" He then went over and sat down on the futon while motioning for the other to join him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Yuu Kaitou said, sitting down cross-legged across from the red head.

Kurama placed his arms on his knees. "Obviously." He said. "I do not see you making such a trip to check on my room." He said with a smirk, but seeing Yuu's nervous look, he asked. "Is something wrong with Kirei (1)?"

"No." Yuu answered and green eyes watched as the man tapped his fingers on his knees.

When Kurama remained silent, Yuu finally took a deep breath and said. "The herbs you gave her for the pregnancy are working great, she can't understand why you won't sell the stuff…she says you'd be rich."

The red head let a soft smile come to his lips. "Is there something wrong with the house then?" He asked. Yuu already knew why he couldn't sell such drugs, most having come from the Makai. Another thought came to mind and now he had an inkling as to why Yuu was acting so nervous. For the man was usually so calm and flat out arrogant most of the time.

Yuu actually scratched the back of his head before pushing up his ever present glasses. "No…I mean…yes." He let out a frustrating breath. "The house is fine, no problems inside…but you see…Kirei is having a baby shower…at the house."

Kurama tried not to let his smile get too big as he mentally confirmed what Yuu wanted. When the red head had sold the house to his one time school rival, he'd made sure the landscaping was perfect. Yuu later told him that his wife was the envy of all their friends and family. They just could not understand how someone could have such a flourishing plant life in a heat wave, drought year, while also knowing that both the new homeowners didn't have green thumbs. The red head had made it a point to drop by about once a month in the beginning, saying he just wanted to make sure the house was okay, though he was not really interested in the well being of the house. What he'd really been doing was feeding his ki to the plant life as he walked the premises. It was his way of saying 'sorry' for not attending to them and basically abandoning them since he'd been gone, being mostly at the temple or Mukuro's. Since the incident, he'd obviously not been able to visit them in awhile so the foliage was most likely dying and/or dead. He found himself wondering what would happen to his garden at Mukuro's, no doubt no one would take care of it and he found himself smirking at the thought of the fire demon trying to do it.

Yuu watched the smile turn into a smirk on the red head's lip. "I know you were doing something when you just happen to come by…to check on the house of course." He stated.

Kurama let the smile drop. "When is the shower?" He asked.

"This weekend." Yuu answered.

The red head got up and went over to the trunk where the seeds were kept. "I am afraid I can not make it the house by then, however…" He said, opening the trunk and picking out several bamboo boxes. "I can give you these." He told him as he opened the boxes and selected a few seeds out of each. Yuu just watched as the red head gripped the seeds tightly in his hand for a moment before grabbing a small clear bag to place them in.

When Kurama came back over and held the bag out for him to take, Yuu asked. "What will these do?" His brown eyes were looking at the seeds, wondering what was so special about them.

"Just place a seed in the area you want to grow." Kurama told him.

Taking the bag, Yuu asked. "And what do I tell her these are?" He really wanted to tell his wife about the 'herbs' Shuiichi had given him, but had made a promise to Genkai that he wouldn't tell anyone about them being demons, or about the gang in general.

The red head cocked his head. "You do not have to tell her anything, just place one in the area the day before and then make sure Kirei sees you watering."

"Oh." Yuu said, getting the idea.

"Tell her you happened to see me and I told you that all they needed was a good watering." Kurama said, going to the door.

"How long?" Yuu asked, getting up.

Kurama thought for a moment before saying. "I am not sure, but you should have the week if not longer, by then I promise I will stop by…to check on the house of course." He added.

"Thank you." Yuu said with a nod.

"You are…" Kurama didn't get to finish as another knock sounded on his door. Yukina almost jumped when the door was opened almost immediately after she'd lowered her arm.

"Oh Kurama." She said, composing herself. "You have another visitor." She told him. This time the figure was shorter than her and green eyes had to look down to see who it was.

"See you Shuiichi." Yuu said, quickly stepping out and around the figures to make his escape.

"Did I interrupt?" Bones asked, watching the curly brown haired man disappear down the hallway and out of site.

"No." Kurama said, watching as well. "I was just helping a friend." He told them.

"Oh." Bones said, turning his attention back to the red head. "I brought your book back, as well as the ones you wanted from Muk…"

Kurama cut him off when he saw the look on Yukina's face. "Thank you…please, come in." He stepped aside to allow the doctor to step in. When the dwarf man passed him the red head took a box, loaded with books, out of his arms and sat it on the floor.

"It's almost lunch time." Yukina said, looking to the doctor. "Would you care to join us Dr. Yasekoketa?" She offered.

"Thank you…I'd love to, but then I must get back to Mukuro's." He told her.

The ice maiden looked up at Kurama. "I will have someone come and get you when it's ready then." She said with a bow before walking away.

The red head slid the door close before addressing Bones. "Thank you. I did not expect you back so soon." He'd only ask the doctor the other day, when the demon had asked to borrow a book, if he'd be kind enough to go to Hiei's room and retrieve the stash of books he'd had there.

"It was no problem." Bones said, taking the seat in the leather chair. "I ran into Becca and she was more than kind enough to let me in after I told her who I was getting them for." He scooted back until he was resting against the back, he feet barely touching the ottoman, before adding. "And before you ask…I did not see Hiei."

Kurama gave an understanding nod. He'd not seen Yusuke for a day or so either and he couldn't help but remember back to Koenma's fidgeting in the woods.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something." Bones said, bringing the red head out of his thoughts.

"Of course." Kurama said, taking his seat back on the futon.

The doctor looked down at his hands. "I know it's not my place to say anything." He finally said, looking back up.

The red head waited patiently for the doctor to continue.

Finally Bones said. "I was wondering what you plan to do about Kuma."

Green eyes blinked. "I…I honestly have not thought about it." The red head admitted. He'd not given any thought to the well being of his 'son'.

Bones nodded soberly, saying. "He's been enjoying his time here…and I can tell he really likes Rosalina…I only ask that he continue with his studies, he's got a talent. No doubt it came from his father."

Kurama just nodded as well, lost in thought. "I agree…I will have a talk with him." He finally said. "It will be his decision as to what he would like me to do. Here in the Ningenkai, he is not old enough to live or make decisions on his own, or even be mated…but in the Makai, he would have been on his own for years now…and likely mated with children."

"KURAMA!" A voice yelled, startling both men. By the time the red head made it to the door and the doctor out of his seat. Foot steps could be heard coming down the hall.

The red head slid open the door in time to see Keiko coming towards him. "Kurama." She breathed out of breath.

"Keiko, what is wrong?" Kurama asked with concern as he saw the panic look on Yusuke's wife face.

She came to a halt and took a few deep breaths before saying. "It's Puu. He's back, but…I don't know, something's not right…he's sent Puu back before…but this time it's different…he's not acting right…I don't understand…"

"Where is he?" Kurama asked, already jogging down the hall towards the main room.

"In the center court yard." Keiko replied, following.

a)a)a)a

Red eyes fluttered opened to a set of brown eyes staring at him just inches from his face.

"You finally awake." A voice said.

Hiei sat up with a wince and looked around. "Damn it." He muttered, noticing Yusuke. The raven haired was back to normal, except for the few Mazaku markings, plus his own cuts and bruises.

"If it would make you feel any better, I almost passed out." Yusuke said, groaning as he moved to place his back against a wall of rocks. He let out an exhausted sigh, but then wrinkled his nose. "Pee-u." He sniffed. "I could sure use a shower." He informed, tugging at what was left of his clothing.

"Hn." Came the reply as Hiei moved to place his back against the same rocks. The raven haired had to move over some to allow room for there was not much of the wall left.

Yusuke smiled. "I see you've learned some new techniques. You'll have to show them to me again sometime." He looked to the fire demon beside him. "When I'm not trying to dodge them." He added, his smile and voice turning cocky, but knew if the fire demon had not already been tired and injured, he'd had to have done more than just dodge them.

"You've gotten better as well." Was all Hiei said, looking out at the surrounding devastation.

Brown eyes joined red ones as they continued to survey the area in silence for a few more moments.

"Where are we?" Hiei finally asked, not recognizing the place, well, what was left of it.

Yusuke looked up and then out towards the West. "Let's see…if I had to guess." He started, still looking around. As he tried to get his own bearings, he couldn't help but wonder if this had happened in the Ningenkai, would NASA think a tornado, more likely tornados had caused the destruction. "We're on my lands." He finally stated.

Red eyes rolled. "That's obvious." Hiei said.

"Oh…we're just east of my place." Yusuke said, pointing to a far off tip of a structure.

"Damn it." Hiei muttered again, they'd traveled further than he thought.

The raven haired picked at the crumbled pieces of rock between his legs as silence once again surrounded them. The twin suns were starting to come into full morning view and after a moment or so, the sounds of nature returned as the remaining dust settled.

The fire demon had been checking out his injuries and what was left of his clothing, when he finally asked. "How's he doing?"

Yusuke tossed a piece of rock before answering. "He's says he's fine, but you all of people should know what a good liar he can be."

Hiei nodded.

"What were you doing?" Yusuke asked his own question.

"Hn." Hiei smirked. "You of all people should know when I'm getting out my frustrations."

Yusuke tilted his head back with a hardy laugh. "And you let yourself get injured by them." Hiei grumbled something. "What was that?" The raven haired asked, not hearing.

"When you fight at their level." The fire demon grumbled again, crossing his arms with a huff as he looked away.

Yusuke just shook his head. "Well, when you're ready…we need to go see diaper breath." He said, looking up at the suns to calculate the time. "We can get Botan to…."

Hiei quickly stood and gathered his sword. "I have something to do first." He said.

Yusuke also quickly stood up, but placed himself in front of the fire demon, saying. "Oh no you don't." His hands went to his hips. "I won fair and square…so you're coming with me." He told him.

Hiei stiffened, anger returning to his petite frame. "I don't have time to go 'tip-toeing' through the Reikai." He growled.

"I don't like it either." Yusuke reminded. "But you know the rules…they were made years ago to help the three worlds…"

"Hn." Hiei smirked then grumbled. "If I'd won that stupid tournament, we'd still be in a never ending war."

Yusuke shook his head with a chuckle. "Yeah right." He muttered, his chocolate eyes rolled mockingly, showing he didn't believe the fire demon. "What's so important?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Hiei looked down and actually scuffed his boot in the dirt. "It's none of your business." He said softy.

Yusuke took a deep breath and shook his head. "Like hell." He yelled. "I knew I should have just dragged your unconscious ass back, but noooo…I had the stupid thought of giving you a chance to come in on your own and explain."

"Stay out of my business hunter." Hiei yelled back. "It has nothing to do with you."

Yusuke became livid, again, but as he got ready to yell at the fire demon, he paused. An eyebrow rose as a thought came to mind and the recognition that he'd known all along where Hiei had been heading.

"Well I'll be damn." He muttered, running a hand through his hair as he started to pace.

A black eyebrow twitched.

"How could I've not seen it?" The raven haired continued to mutter to himself, bringing his hand up to his chin as he put two and two together.

Hiei growled, his hand tightening on the sword. "What are you babbling about…you're starting to sound like the oaf?" He said.

Yusuke had taken the file back from Koenma to get the last known location of the fire demon and had followed him for about a day towards… "Yeah…" He realized. "I'll bet even Kuwabara could have followed the trail." He said softly and put the last piece in place. "That's why you've not been trying to hide it." He said out loud.

Hiei growled. "Again hunter." He curled his lip, showing a fang, before finishing. "This does 'not' concern you."

Yusuke said his guess as he moved to stand right in front of the fire demon again. "You were going to confront her weren't you?"

Hiei just looked at him without a word, but the look on his face answered the question.

The raven haired finished. "And you wanted her to know you were coming."

The fire demon remained silent.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Yusuke finally asked, relaxing and stepping back out of the fire demon's personal space. Receiving a nod, the raven haired ran a hand through his hair. "So he finally told you." He then offered. "I'd ask if you'd wanted help, but…" He looked right at Hiei. "I know you need to do this alone."

"Thank you." Hiei actually muttered.

"So." Yusuke said, clapping his hands together. "I think before we head to the Reikai, I need a nap." The raven haired sat back down and placed himself back against the rock wall. He crossed his ankles and laced his fingers on his lap before lowering his head and closing his eyes. "Yep…a few hours of sleep would sure do me some good." He muttered.

Hiei let a small smile grace his lips and was about ready to flirt off when he heard.

"Just…one more thing." Yusuke said softly, stopping the fire demon.

Hiei looked back over his shoulder, but the hunter still had his eyes closed and his head down.

"I don't want to have to do that again…." Yusuke said. He cracked one eye and looked at the fire demon before stating. "But if I have to." He was basically saying he trusted the fire demon to return once he was done, but if he didn't…he would have no problem tracking him down again and this time dragging his ass back anyway he had to. Though you could tell by the way the hunter said it, he really didn't want to go chasing after the fire demon, much less fight him, again.

Hiei gave a smirk and was gone.

Yusuke squirmed into a comfortable position as Puu landed and trotted over. "Go back to the temple Puu." He said softly, exhaustion setting in and he yawned as he told him. "I'm just…going to take a short nap…while I wait for Hi…ei."

End Chapter 18

1) _Kirei_ – meaning – 'pretty'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Owwww!!!" Yusuke exclaimed again for the hundredth time as Kurama continued to rub a paste concoction on his cuts and bruises.

"Oh buck it up Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

"It really hurts you moron." The raven haired told him, looking up at the orange haired who was standing several feet away, having insisted on 'standing guard' while he was getting treated. When the red head took a break to get bandages, he blew on his arm, trying to lessen the burn.

The red head had not said much since finding him passed out against the rock wall and while watching his arm being bandaged, he tried to lighten the situation by asking. "So, how did you two find me?"

Kurama paused for a second, but it was Kuwabara who answered as he walked closer to them. He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb to indicate the path of destruction and said. "Puu brought us, but anyone could have found you by following that."

Yusuke cocked his head to look out over the devastation and his eyes landed on his spirit beast. The blue bird was eating something that couldn't be recognized anymore, but the raven haired knew it was meat and watching it being cleaned from the bone made his stomach growl.

Kurama still didn't say anything as he finished the bandaging and sat about putting things back in his backpack. Yusuke continued to watch Puu until his nose wrinkled at a smell and he looked down to see a sandwich, being presented to him by Kurama's hand.

"That looks good." He said, taking the food.

"It is roast beef, with a hint of horseradish." The red head told him softly as he went back to packing.

Yusuke's mouth drooled as he stared at the meat. "That'll do it…thanks Kurama." He said before taking a big bite.

Kuwabara looked away as the almost raw meat was eaten and addressed Kurama. "How's he doing?" He asked.

"He will live." The red head answered, pausing to look at the hunter.

"I can see that." Kuwabara said, without even a glance at the raven haired. "How bad?" He wanted to know.

"With a day or so of rest, he should be completely healed." Kurama explained, going back to his task.

"Good." Kuwabara said. "Keiko won't be too upset then." When he saw the raven haired had finished the sandwich, he said. "Let's get back to the temple."

"I can't leave yet." Yusuke said, getting up and taking a fresh shirt also being offered by the red head.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm waiting for…." Yusuke paused and looked to Kurama. "Someone." He finished.

The orange haired shook his head. "Give it a rest will yeah. You're going after the shrimp…isn't getting your butt kicked once by him ever enough with you?"

Yusuke's chocolate eyes went wide. "Who said I was going after Hiei?" He said innocently. "I said I'm waiting on someone."

"That's not what Keiko told me…" Kuwabara went to say.

The raven haired didn't listen as he rambled out. "And who said I got my butt kicked…I'll have you know I…"

The two started bickering back and forth until Kurama finally broke.

"Enough." He said. When the two continued, obviously ignoring him, he yelled, which was rare for him.

"ENOUGH!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara both froze with a stunned look on their face and their heads turned as one to stare at the red head. Seeing the green eyes narrow made the orange haired gulp, but the raven haired just scratched the back of his neck with a muttered. "Sorry Kurama."

Kurama squatted down and began shoving the rest of the supplies in the pack, saying. "Did you not think I would find out?" It almost came out in a hiss.

"Find out what?" Yusuke said, looking out of the corner of his eye to the orange haired with a 'you just had to open your big mouth didn't you' look.'

Kurama huffed and continued to cram things. "It is obvious Hiei has gotten himself into trouble." He said.

"What makes you say that?" Yusuke asked, watching Kurama with worry as he continued to haphazardly shove things into the pack. It was rare to see the red head so upset, yet, then again, he could never imagine himself going through what all the red head had. But then again where did he have room to talk. He'd been through his own hell and had only gotten through it with the help of Kurama and Youko. The training and the taking of her orb from Genkai, Toguro, Sensui, and all the rest put together had been a walk in the park compared to his own personal battle with the Mazaku.

A red eyebrow rose as Kurama stopped and looked up him. "Did you think I would not notice?"

"Notice." Kuwabara said innocently. "Notice what?" 'Now' he was acting like nothing was wrong.

Yusuke just shook his head. "Shut up." He muttered.

Green eyes looked to Yusuke. "Your injuries…he was getting out his frustrations." Kurama informed, shoving the last item in. "From the way Koenma was acting…I am assuming you were not the first, just the only one worthy to give such a challenge."

The raven haired nodded his head somberly, admitting the red head was right. "It's not that we didn't want to tell you." He said.

This time Kurama shook his head. "If you will excuse me." He said standing and shouldering his backpack.

"Where are…?" Kuwabara went to ask as the red head went to walk away, following the cleared path.

Not turning around, but stopping and turning his head over a shoulder, Kurama said. "I will have a talk with Koenma." He then looked up at the sky. "I am sure we can work something out."

"No." Yusuke said, stopping him.

This time the red head turned around. "I have dealt with this before." He told them.

"I know what you did before." Yusuke told him. "And I won't let you do that again." He said, showing defiance by placing his hands on his hips.

Kuwabara could only watch as green eyes narrowed again, but when the gold flashed across them and knowing who else was pissed, he found himself stepping back a few steps with a. "What…?"

Without taking his eyes off Kurama, Yusuke answered. "Didn't you ever wonder how Hiei was able to get out of the Reikai prison or why he ended up helping us with the Saint Beasts? Not to mention being on the team in the tournament, or why he stayed in the city?"

He'd never really thought about it but…"Yeah." The orange haired muttered, now that it'd been mentioned. He looked to Kurama.

Yusuke continued to stare at the red head and said as he crossed his arms. "You wanna tell him?"

Kurama was furious and his hands began to clench and unclench at his sides. He growled with a mixture of his and Youko's voices. "That was…confidential…hunter."

"Ha…" Yusuke mockingly laughed, but then said seriously. "You're starting to sound like Hiei."

"Am I to guess who told you?" Kurama said.

Yusuke blew it off. "Nay…no one had to tell me." He admitted. When Kurama just looked at him, he huffed. "All right…I guess that question had always been yanking a chain with me in the back of my mind somewhere. The day I became a hunter, I got clearance to the Reikai files. One day I was looking for information on someone and I just happen to come across a file on Hiei. It made for an interesting read."

"You had no right." The red head growled.

"But you know what?" Yusuke said, looking to the ground while a hand went to his chin and he scuffed a shoe into the dirt. "Now that I think about it…I couldn't believe you'd do such a thing, so I went to look at your file and guess what?" He didn't give the red head a chance to guess as he looked up at him. "I couldn't find any if your alls files…not yours, Hiei's or Youko's."

"And you never will." Again both voices spoke.

Kuwabara had been looking back and forth between the two. "What did you do?" He asked Kurama.

Seeing that the red head wasn't going to answer, Kuwabara looked to Yusuke.

The raven haired cocked his head along with an eyebrow. "Well…" He said. "You gonna tell him, or should I?"

Pure gold eyes stared at the raven haired. His hands were white from clenching them so tight, but his face was deep red with anger. "It was just a deal…made a long time ago." Kurama managed to say calmly.

Yusuke lowered his head with a smirk, muttering. "Leave it to you to call it a deal."

"It was my decision." Kurama said firmly.

Kuwabara had had enough. "Would someone just bloody tell me what happened!" He yelled.

Yusuke spoke first. "Fox boy here made a 'deal' with Koenma…in exchange for Hiei's life."

The orange haired looked to the red head. "What kind of deal?" He asked.

Kurama just crossed his arms, but his look said 'I dare you'.

The raven haired took the dare. "Kurama attached his life to Hiei's…in exchange for him getting out on probation." He told him.

"What!" Kuwabara exclaimed staring back at the red head. "So wait a minute…are you saying if he'd done something wrong…you'd been punished too?" When he saw the red head close his eyes with a sigh, he asked. "You did that for the shrimp…why?" He was actually surprised by the news.

Opening his eyes, green ones again stared at Yusuke and Kurama said through clenched teeth. "I do not expect 'either' of you to understand."

"But." The orange haired was not going to let it drop now. "If he'd done something to get…" He gulped before saying the word. "Death, what…?" He wondered.

"Kurama would have been right there beside him." Yusuke said, relaxing his stance before saying. "You can't do that again.

"Why not." Kurama said. "He has served his probation. And again…this does not concern you."

Yusuke ran a hand through his hair in frustration, saying. "He's committed a crime…and this time he'll have to face punishment according to the three worlds."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Hiei would rather die than sit in a prison." He hissed.

Yusuke took a deep breath and blew it out as he rubbed his neck. "Yeah…but that's something he should have thought about before he went on a killing spree." He said.

Kurama's eyes went wide. "Tell me where he is." He demanded. When Yusuke didn't immediately say anything, he all but pleaded. "Where is he…please?"

Yusuke rubbed the palm of his hand across his forehead with a sigh. "He's gone to confront her…he said he'd return, but…" He paused, not wanting to say what he thought.

"But what?" Kuwabara asked, looking to Yusuke.

"You don't think he plans on surviving." Kurama said. The raven haired just lowered his head and the red head took it as the answer. "And you did not stop him!" Both Kurama and Youko's voice yelled

"What was I suppose to do?!" Yusuke yelled back. "You know how stubborn he is."

"Then I will go after him." Kurama said more calmly.

"You're crazier than the shrimp." Kuwabara said, stepping closer to the red head, who turned to look at him.

"Someone needs to stop him. If the hunter…" Kurama went to say, but froze as he felt a presence behind him.

"I'm sorry." Yusuke said softly, biting his bottom lip.

Kurama felt the breath and he gasped as his green eyes first went wide in shock, only to flutter close as he fell forward to land in Kuwabara's open arms.

Yusuke squatted down as Kuwabara lowered the red head to the ground. "I hated doing that, but I can't have you getting yourself killed as well." He said, feeling really bad for having to knock his closest friend out. He brushed a lock of red hair away from Kurama's face. "I'm really sorry 'Rama." He then tried to joke. "If anything happened to you, Hiei would find a way to come back just so he could kill me."

Kuwabara reposition the red head and stood up with him draped in his arms. "I'll get him back to the temple." He said. "What are you going to do?" He wanted to know.

Yusuke looked out at the evening suns. "All I can do is wait." He said.

Kuwabara looked with him. "How long?" He asked.

"I'm giving him until sun up." Was all the hunter said.

a)a)a)a

A heavy panting was heard as a lone figure jogged down a dimly lit, narrow corridor. Looking over his shoulder, the figure gasped and went into a full out run. Finally coming to a large heavily weighted wooden door, the figure didn't even bother to knock as he slammed into it and pushed it back on its hinges with a loud 'bang'.

"MY LORD!!!" The guard gasped after the bang.

When said lord didn't acknowledge him, the demon began to ramble while gasping for breath. "My Lord…he's returned…he's on his way here…men tried to stop him…but…he kill…" The last word turned into a shriek as he heard heavy booted feet coming closer. He scrambled his way behind the heavy, thick wooden door just as Hiei stepped through the doorway.

Mukuro continued to sort the paperwork on her desk, remaining and appearing calm. She'd heard all the commotion in the hall and knew it was her heir. Sensing Hiei staring at her, she still didn't look up as she placed a stack of scrolls off to the side.

When the fire demon rammed his sword through the door, piecing the demon hidden there in the shoulder, she gave him a brief glance without raising her head.

When Hiei stepped closer to the desk, the guard took the opportunity to crawl out of the room and even managed to close the door behind him.

Still without looking up and continuing her sorting, Mukuro finally acknowledged her heir's presence by saying. "I hope you had a nice vacation." She paused as her nose wrinkled and she finally looked up. Taking in the fire demon's appearance, she commented. "You stink." But then went back to the papers before telling him. "You have just enough time to get cleaned up and presentable…wear your general…"

She was cut off by a low growled. "Why?"

The Lord sat back in her chair, finally looking at him full on. "I assume it's because of all the blood and guts adorning you."

The fire demon glared at her, his nostrils flared and fangs appeared from under his curled upper lip.

Mukuro shrugged, ignoring him and went back to the papers. "With you here, I'm assuming you're done killing my men and ready to get back to work." She said. "It's a shame, they did good work."

"Hn." Hiei said with a smirk. "They weren't needed anymore."

She raised her head to look at him and an eyebrow rose. "Oh…and why is that?" She wanted to know.

"They were just peons and I laid them off...permanently." He told her. "You don't seem to need them since you have me to take care of everything."

"True." She nodded. "I'm glad to hear you seem to be taking the future I have in store for you more seriously now." She went back to the papers. "So if you're done getting out your transgressions and are no longer distracted by that red headed fox whore…go get cleaned up." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "You look like hell. If you hurry we can still…"

"YOU BITCH!" Hiei yelled, flaring his ki.

Mukuro slammed her hands on the desk as she stood up, yelling. "You are my heir, how dare you speak to me like that!"

Hiei felt a wave of power along with her anger and threw back his own. "How dare you talk about Kurama like that!" He yelled.

"And why not?" She roared. "He's nothing but a weak ningen. He's done nothing for you and he's not good enough for my heir."

"Kurama and Youko are both strong beings and my partners…" Hiei said. "I've been proud to fight side by side…with both of them."

Mukuro laughed. "You talk as if they are two separate beings. Now if he were to stay in his Youko form, no one would say a thing about it. Youko was always a whore."

Hiei was livid. "He's not like that anymore." He said through clenched teeth.

"No…I guess he's not." Mukuro said smoothly. "Now he's a red headed…ningen whore, who for some reason hides his true demon self…and his heritage." She smirked.

"I don't expect you to understand." Hiei said

"Then answer me this." She said, walking around the desk to stand in front of him. "If I were to ask you right now to choose between that red headed whore or being my heir, which one would it be?"

"Kurama." Hiei said, like it was obvious.

"Then get out." She told him, pointing to the door. "I can't believe I wasted all this time and effort to train and teach you…to have you go and throw it all away for 'him'.

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers." He said.

"Answers to what." The Lord said then waved her hand. "You're being ridicules." She told him, heading back to the chair behind the desk. "I don't have time for this. I have a very important appointment…"

The fire demon cut her off. "Then make time." He said, raising his sword and taking a stance. He'd always preferred up close and personal training. "I have my own appointment."

End Chapter 19

Thank you...for the reviews…they are greatly appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So this is it?"

"Yeah."

"Hn."

"What…you don't like it?"

The shorter of the two crossed his arms as his red eyes scanned the vast horizon. "And what is it actually you want me to do again?" He asked.

The taller figure's chocolate eyes looked with red ones as he answered. "This used to be the border between mine and Yomi's land. As you know, me and Mukuro split it after he disappeared and basically abandoned his people. They'll learn soon enough that he's dead. Even after all these years Hokushin has tried to welcome them into my land and make them a part of our society…but we've had and probably will still have some resistance...thus we have to monitor who comes over and why."

Hiei remained quite as he thought about the proposal. What did he have to lose? He was no longer Mukuro's heir, she'd made that perfectly clear. He didn't want to live in the Ningenkai and he sure as hell wasn't going to stay in a Reikai prison.

When Hiei didn't say anything, Yusuke looked over at him and he found himself studying the petite figure. When the sun rose the morning after their fight, with no sign of the fire demon, Yusuke was getting ready to go track him down when he saw a figure staggering into the clearing.

Hiei had looked like hell, no doubt the Lord had tried to send him there and by the time Yusuke got the fire demon to the Reikai, he was in a deep hibernating, healing sleep. The former heir had stayed that way for two days, which had given Yusuke just enough time to work out his own deal with Koenma. It had taken one day to talk to Mukuro and one day to finalize the details. Hiei had acted indifferent to the proposal being offered and not one word about the red head had been mentioned. And while the raven haired had been putting up with Kurama's sulking, he'd learned Hiei's was far worse. He didn't know who was waiting on who to do what, but he knew he had to do something

Yusuke was taken out of his thoughts when Hiei asked. "So what authority would I have?"

"You would be my Lieutenant." Yusuke replied. "With the chances of moving up." He smiled.

The fire demon just nodded his head, still thinking.

Yusuke continued. "Also…you can have as many men as you need. I just need a record of who, along with their duties so they can get paid. You will be compensated as well and you can even build a house." And with smug cockiness, he smirked. "It just can't be bigger than mine."

"Hn."

Hiei rubbed a hand across his chin, still thinking. 'It's better than nothing.' He thought. Most likely be quiet, which he wasn't used too, but there could be some action. After all, there was hundreds if not over a thousand miles to cover. Even with his speed alone, it would take a couple of hours a day to do the whole area. "So this was the deal you made with Koenma." He said.

"Deal." Yusuke said, sounding innocently confused.

When Hiei cocked his head and crossed his arms, giving the raven haired 'that look', Yusuke sighed. "It wasn't a deal. You've just been placed into my custody." He admitted. "Koenma knows why you did what you did and he agreed to your parole…under my supervision." He looked to the fire demon. "And you don't have to worry…I didn't agree to the same terms as Kurama."

Hiei turned to look at him, confusion clearly evident on his face. "What terms?" He wondered.

'Did Hiei not know what fox boy did?' The raven haired thought, gulping. "Nothing." He finally said, scratching the back of his neck.

The fire demon's eyebrow rose, but he didn't say anything as he turned to look back out over the land.

After a few minutes of silence, Yusuke said. "As long as the border is patrolled, you can do whatever you want." His eyes once again found themselves studying the fire demon. Hiei had asked the hunter to go to the cave on the Temple grounds and retrieve some things. The black trench coat looked really good on him and he didn't have to guess who had given it to him as it had obviously been tailored made to fit his petite frame as well as the black, silver steel tipped boots.

When the fire demon didn't say anything, Yusuke said. "So…do we have a deal?"

Hiei nodded. "Sure." He whispered. "Why not?"

a)a)a)a

_**(One week later…)**_

"So you have come to a decision?"

"Yes…I have. I wish to continue studying under Bones…Dr. Yasekoketa. But, I was also hoping that maybe you…and Youko would teach me as well."

"We would be honored to teach you all we know."

"And…one more thing." Kuma said, looking nervous. The boy was still finding it hard to believe the legendary Youko was alive and living inside Kurama. Plus, he couldn't forget, his father or would that be fathers. He'd wanted to ask about Hiei, but was sort of afraid to ask. He'd talk to Rosalina, but she didn't know anything so he asked Yukina, who he found out was Hiei's sister. She just said the two had been really close, but were now going through a rough patch and that they would work it out in their own time.

Kurama gave a reassuring nod. He'd done what he'd promised and talked to the boy about what he wanted to do and after a few days to think about it, Kuma had come to talk to him.

"May I call you father?" The boy asked.

"I…" Kurama caught himself when he heard the yoko say.

'_Of course.'_

"We…would also be honored to be called 'father'." Kurama said with a smile.

"Thanks." There was a slight pause before. "Father." Kuma said with glee as he got to his feet. "I want to go tell Bones…and Rosalina." He all but skipped to the door. As he slid it open, he about ran into Yusuke who appeared to be about to knock.

"Hey squirt." He said to the boy while his hand made the cool move of going through his hair.

"Sorry Mr. Yusuke." Kuma said, dodging the taller figure and heading down the hall.

The raven haired just shook his head. "It's just Yusuke." He called out with a chuckle as he watched the boy disappear out of sight. "He looks happy." He said before looking in the room. When he did turn his head towards the red head, he stiffened as he saw gold flash across the green eyes glaring at him.

Kurama's eyes relaxed as he said. "Yes he is…we have come to an understanding."

Yusuke nodded his head, glad to know something was going right.

Kurama watched as the raven haired just stood there, glancing around and even picking at the woodened frame door, trying to act causal. After a moment, the red head said. "You may come in."

"Huh." Yusuke said, now looking nervous. "I'm fine right here." He said, dropping his hand.

"Suit yourself." Kurama said as he proceeded to pick up a book and go back to reading.

The raven haired sighed and tried not to show his nervousness as he rubbed his, suddenly, sweaty palms on his jeans while stepping into the room. He then shoved them in his pockets as his eyes scanned the space, but they mostly focused on the trunk next to the door.

The red head watched over the rim of the book with great amusement as Yusuke tried to act nonchalant. "Is there a problem?" He asked noticing the attention being given to the trunk full of seeds.

"Uh…" Yusuke's head turned sharply towards him. "No…" He said, taking his hands out and slowly taking a seat on the futon in front of the red head.

Kurama continued to act like he was reading while the raven haired sat there stiff as a board, not saying anything, but looking like he was ready to jump at any movement.

'_Now.' _Youko said.

'_Not yet.' _The red head replied.

'_Why.'_

The red head waited to turn the page before replying musingly. _'I think he needs to stew a little while longer.'_

'_Spoil sport.'_ The yoko pouted.

Yusuke ran a hand through his hair again so Kurama finally put the book down and asked. "Is there something you need?"

Yusuke' head snapped again to look at the red head. Seeing the apparent amusement in the green eyes, he gave a nervous chuckle and then huffed. "Just go ahead and do whatever it is you're wanting to do." He exasperated.

Red eyebrows rose quizzically. "I have no clue what you are talking about Yusuke." Kurama said innocently as he poured himself some more tea. He made a gesture of offering some to Yusuke.

"No…thank you." Yusuke said, relaxing, somewhat.

When Kurama took a slow sip of tea, acting completely calm, but looking somewhat smug and obviously enjoying his torture, the famous hunter finally broke. "Look…do I have to worry about something coming out of the wood works and attacking me, or are we cool?"

The red head sighed, lowering his mug. "Yusuke." He went to say.

Yusuke cut him off, waving an arm as he said. "Just go ahead…bind me up or whatever and beat the crap out of me…I deserve it."

'_Tempting offer.'_ Youko said licking his lips as images of a bound 'naked' hunter came to mind.

'_Youko.'_

The yoko smirked. _'Admit it you are just jealous because you had not thought about it…now the little fire on the other hand…'_ Images of Hiei bound by vines began to fill his mind.

Kurama managed to clear those thoughts and get his attention back to what the fully clothed hunter in front of him was saying.

The raven haired was still rambling on. "I already apologized a hundred times for what I did and I told you a…like a hundred times 'why' I did it." He mellowed as he looked right at the head red and said. "If you want to get even, just go right ahead." He held his head high and crossed his arms as he finished. "I'm 'damn tired' of walking on egg shells." He then sat his face to the 'bring it on' expression.

"Yusuke." Kurama said again with a small smile. Placing his mug down, he told him. "You did what you thought was right." He looked to the raven haired. "You should know me better by now…" He gave a smirk and there was a gleam in his green eyes as he said. "Though I have enjoyed watching you walk on egg shells." The hunter had been the hunted the past week as every time the red head had come near him, Yusuke would walk wide circles around him, fearing some form of retaliation for knocking him out.

"Ha ha." The raven haired said mockingly, clearly irked by the comment, though you could tell he was relieved as he relaxed and muttered. "That's just it…I do know you better."

When silence filled the room, Kurama broke it by asking. "Is there something else you wanted?"

"Yeah." Yusuke said, running a hand through his hair yet again and appearing nervous again.

The red head raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Yusuke finally said. "I think you have the right to know what happened and…" The raven haired paused making sure he had the red head's attention. Seeing the look in the green eyes, he finished. "You need to go to him."

a)a)a)a

As he cleared the crest of the hill, he stopped and his breath actually hitched as he took in the view of the valley below. It looked like something out of a Bob Ross painting. Tall trees lined the horizon for miles, mostly camouflaging the far off mountains, and there was a small rocky creek running through the cleared open grassy patch in the middle. Various wild flowers grew sporadically here and there, but what really set the scene was the small wood cabin. It was a basic one story log cabin, complete with a chimney and a few windows. The whole structure was only about 18 x 18 feet he would guess from his view. Several feet outside the door there was a fire going in a pit complete with a spit and kettle pot hanging over it.

He didn't know how long he stood there, his skin soaking up the warmth of the fall sun and his green eyes drinking in the view, when a movement off to his left caught his attention. He almost did a double take as he saw Hiei, shirtless, but wearing black pants and loafers, appear out of the tree lines carrying a large rock.

He continued to watch as Hiei placed the rock next to the fire before disappearing into the cabin. A few minutes later the fire demon walked back out carrying a large wooden bucket full of fabric. He then proceeded to dumb the contents on the ground and fill the bucket full of boiling water from the pot. Hiei then sat out placing a few articles in the bucket. He stirred them with a stick for a moment and then began to pull them out one by one. He wrung the excess water out of each as he walked over to hang them on a make shift line the red head hadn't seen strung between two trees.

'_Hiei...doing laundry.'_ Youko mused.

Kurama smiled warmly, he'd never really thought about the fire demon doing such a homey act. He'd always done the laundry, but when he'd moved to the temple permanently, Yukina had been doing it, no questions asked. The red head couldn't count the number of times he'd come back to his room to see fresh sheets on the futon, or all his clothes neatly hanging or folded in the wardrobe. There had been servants that took care of all the cleaning and washing at Mukuro's.

Kurama began walking down the embankment and when he was within twenty feet or so, Hiei looked up at him from his place next to the rock, where he appeared to be trying to beat out a stain of some sort. He didn't say anything as he rung out a shirt and walked towards the red head to place it on the line. The red head walked silently as he followed the fire demon back over to the bucket.

After a moment or two of silence, the red head finally spoke. "You know." He began. "Demons are not that much diverse from Ningens."

When Hiei just went to work on another shirt, Kurama continued. "Ningens seek companionship and solace in one another. The whole time they are together, they have no expectations of the other. One does one thing while the other goes off to do another. Yet they still seek each other out and make time to enjoy each other to its fullest."

The fire demon had paused, but didn't look at him. "The next thing you know." The red head continued. "Years have past and they realize they are in a long term relationship. They see themselves so in love... they take that next step…they marry, or as with demons, they mate. But with that one word or action…all expectations change. One does not want the other to do the things they once did before, their times together are no longer cherished memories and they are considered lucky if they stay together long enough to see each other grow old."

When Kurama finally stopped, Hiei stood up and crossed his arms, saying. "Hn…you done babbling?"

"Hiei." Kurama said. "I am trying to say I am sorry for doing that to you. I have known from the very beginning that you wanted power and image. I did not expect you to give it up because of me." He lowered his head as he admitted. "Though to be honest, I think deep down I was hoping you would."

Hiei huffed. "I didn't do it for you."

"But Yusuke said Mukuro…" Kurama went to say.

Hiei cut him off, stating firmly. "I said it because I don't like being manipulated…you of all people should know that about me." The fire demon didn't know if he should be mad at the hunter or not for telling the red head.

"I see." Kurama said, biting his bottom lip as he looked down. He looked back up when he said. "I truly apologize then for thinking differently. At least with Yusuke you know you will be treated fairly and will no doubt make a name for yourself in his lands." With that said the red head went to walk away, but stopped when he heard.

"Don't you want to know why?"

Kurama turned to look at him. "The reasons are your own." He said.

Hiei shook his head. "Mukuro thought you were not good enough for me. She doesn't understand that you and Youko are two different beings. She was hoping to get you so angry you would change to Youko and then stay that way. She said Youko had always been a whore so no one would care."

Kurama interrupted. "But she told me to keep Youko contained and not to even show my powers…"

The fire demon shrugged. "I still didn't understand what her reasons were." He admitted. He cocked his head as he said softly. "But she was happy when you instead kept running to the Ningenkai…according to her, to be a worthless ningen…giving up on your true self and your heritage."

Kurama nodded. Hiei had once told him the same thing before he knew the truth about his and Youko's 'merger not a possession'.

Hiei continued. "And you were right…she also didn't like the fact that I never bedded any females to produce heirs and couldn't understand…" He looked down as he finished. "Why I only wanted to be monogamist with you."

Again, the red head just nodded.

Hiei sighed. "In the end, she thought she was saving Youko, believing your ningen side was gone. She was afraid she would lose me, but when the tank healed the claiming mark, she didn't care anymore and tried to kill Youko while he was in the tank with me. But Yusuke showed up and you came back."

When Hiei paused, Kurama didn't know what to say, so he waited.

Red eyes stared at the ground as the fire demon remembered all he'd learned. "She didn't realize how binding the mark was until you were gone…or how much I cared for you." He let out a chuckle. "I think she was actually scared out of her bionic mind thinking I was going to burn down the castle when you were kidnapped."

Kurama smiled somberly. Yusuke had told him what all had happened to Hiei while he'd been 'indisposed'.

"For what it's worth." Hiei said seriously. "I'm sorry. I should have known something was wrong."

"It was just as much my fault as it was yours." Kurama said softly. "Again, I am sorry as well…I should have told you, but I saw how truly happy you were being an heir to half of this place."

"Hn." Hiei said. "I don't desire that much power anymore."

Red eyebrows rose at that remark.

Hiei squatted back down and went back to the laundry. "It's too much work. I have better things to do." He said.

Kurama sighed. Yusuke had also told him of the deal he'd made with Koenma and that Hiei was now his responsibility. "I wish you nothing but happiness." He tried to say confidently. "If I may ask for just one favor."

Hiei looked up at him.

"Please come and visit your sister. She cares for you and misses you more than you will ever realize." The red head asked, but didn't wait for a response as he turned to walk away.

Hiei moved in a flash to stand right in front of him. "Baka fox." He whispered.

Kurama stiffened, not expecting the move. His eyes then went wide when the fire demon raised a hand and wrapped it around his neck. The next thing he knew there was a tug on his hair that actually pulled him down till he fell to his knees. He blinked in surprise when his head was then jerked back so he was looking up at the fire demon. Hiei had a smug look on his face as he leaned in closer and brushed his lips against the red head's. Kurama closed his eyes with a heavy content sigh when he felt Hiei's tongue poke for permission to enter.

End Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You wished to see me son."

"Yes father." Koenma answered, in his teenage form. The massive golden doors swung closed behind him as he approached the larger than life man sitting on his throne. When he was close enough, he gave a slight bow of respect along with a respectful moment of silence. The young Lord had put this off long enough. He'd tried getting the information other ways, but he'd extinguished all his resources. He hated, really hated doing this, but he still wanted answers and unfortunately his father was the only one who could give them to him.

When his heir straightened back up, King Enma saw the look on the young man's face and said. "I'm assuming this is not a social visit."

The Lord shook his head. You'd think after thousands of years he would be able to confront his father about anything. But there had been, and always would be, an underlining trepidation of a confrontation, followed by the subsequent wrath his father was known for. To him there was no pleasing his father, more so since he'd saved Yusuke life, which felt like a lifetime ago in itself, and made the former teen a spirit detective. There was also the robbery and subsequent deals with Kurama and Hiei. Wrapped around it was the whole mess with Toguro, Sensei, the three Kings of Makai and last but not least he forget…Yusuke being a Mazaku. Who his father then tried to have eliminated, but he managed to save. Now who wouldn't find that one nice little screwed up package on their hands. Oh and then there was also that underlining, and to him embarrassing fact that, at least according to his father, he was still young enough to be spanked.

"Speak son. I do have other important matters to attend to." The boisterous voice stated.

Koenma was jolted out of his thoughts. "I want answers." He snapped.

When he didn't elaborate, Enma let out a chuckle that vibrated the large room. "You need to ask the questions first my boy. I may be a King, but I'm not a mind reader." He tried to joke.

Koenma tried not to act irked. "I want to know why you didn't inform me about Yomi." Before his father could reply, he continued. "I want to know why you interfered with something I was taking care of. There was a lot of time and effort, which ended up being wasted, put into trying to find a man that turned out to be dead."

Enma's face was stern as he listened to the anger building in his son's voice. "He was not dead." He admitted.

"What."

"He was not dead." Enma said again. "But it needed to be done."

Koenma blinked and had to think what his father was telling him. "Are you saying he didn't die in that last battle with Youko?" He asked.

Enma nodded his head. "Not for awhile…he would have survived…if 'I' had allowed it."

"Explain." Koenma said and began sucking harder, in annoyance, on the pacifier in his mouth. His hands balled into fists at his sides, he'd never thought his father capable of such a thing. Though was he really that surprised.

"Son." King Enma started, placing his hands on his knees. "For the past several years certain events have been allowed to happen that have changed the course of the future."

Koenma went to say something, but the King held up his hand and continued. "I'm not saying they were neither good nor bad. All I'm saying is…is that, at that time, that particular outcome needed to be changed to allow for what is happening now…and what will happen in the future."

"So he needed to die?" Koenma asked. "The sacrifice of one to save hundreds…as the saying goes."

"Billions…yes." Enma replied.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me?" Koenma demanded to know.

Enma took a deep wheezing breath before explaining. "At the rate he was going…all three worlds would have been forced into war…and most likely destroyed. The worlds were already unstapled after the turmoil he'd created."

"But if you would have told me I could have…." Koenma was cut off.

Enma was losing his patience. "One, I 'do not' have to explain my reasons or actions to you young man." He stated firmly. "And two, you should have known." He was clearly irked as he huffed. "Over the past few decades you have taken a short sighted approach to handling certain affairs. The matter needed to be looked at as a whole and dealt with not what would suffice for the sake of one world, but for all three."

Koenma nodded, not the least bit intimidated by his father's voice. He had some answers now, not as many as he wanted, but some none the less. "And Shura?" He asked.

"That spawn needed to be dealt with as well." Enma almost yelled.

Now it made sense, Koenma had been wondering why the paperwork on Shura had taken so long, plus why the warrant for his capture already stated 'dead' or alive. Though he would have changed it to that anyways. No doubt his father had also assumed Yusuke would kill him given the chance.

"And son…I know they are your fiends, but." Enma said, getting the boy's attention before stating very firmly. "The next time you interfere with the fate of Youko, there will be punishment."

Koenma's face scrunched up and he let out a frustrating exhale, causing the pacifier in his mouth to make a whistling noise. He was about to respond, but was dismissed.

"Now." Enma said making a shooing gesture like he was brushing off a fly. "Leave me…you have your answers…I want my nap."

a)a)a)a

Hiei had a smug look on his face as he leaned in closer and brushed his lips against the red head's. Kurama closed his eyes with a heavy content sigh when he felt Hiei's tongue poke for permission to enter.

Kurama allowed it and even gave over control as the muscle explored his orifice. The fire demon finally let him get some air as he moved to nibble and kiss down the red head's neck.

Kissing his way back up to an ear, Hiei whispered. "It's going to be boring here for awhile." He continued kissing the neck line as his hands started undoing the red head's shirt. When he finished, he pushed the fabric off the pale shoulders, pinning Kurama's arms behind his back. Placing kisses up the chest bone, he worked his way to the other ear and whispered. "I have to have something to do in the mean time."

The fire demon didn't wait for a response as he attached his lips to one of the red head's nipples and began suckling. He let go of it and as he ghosted his breath across to the other one, whispered. "I might as well play with my fox."

Hiei attached his lips to the other nipple, but this time the red head let out a gasp and almost bent backwards in half as he felt teeth clamp down. The only thing stopping him from flopping backwards were two small hands which had wrapped around him keeping his arms pinned behind his back, while also keeping him arched against that fiery mouth.

"Shoo." Kurama breathed as lips pecked their way up his neck.

Hiei paused and in a husky voice asked. "Problem?" Feeling the stiffness in the red head's body and thinking something was wrong, the fire demon pulled back to allow the red head to compose himself.

What he ended up seeing were lust filled green eyes staring back at him. "Should we not continue this inside?" Kurama's sultry alto voice asked.

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "You getting modest on me fox?" He asked.

Kurama smiled. "Not at all." He mused and his eyes flashed gold. The next thing the fire demon knew he was flat on his back with an arm on either side of his head. The red head, who'd somehow managed to shed the shirt, was leaning over him, straddling his waist and he heard. "Just wanted you to be aware."

Controlling a shiver that went straight to his groin, the fire demon managed to say. "Aware of what."

The red head's smile turned into a smirk as he pinned Hiei's arms above his head before leaning in and licking up one side of the fire demon's neck.

Hiei felt another shiver as a mixed voice said next to his ear. "That if we stay out here, all of Makai will hear you scream."

"Hn." Hiei said and in one swift move, rolled them so he was the one straddling Kurama's waist. He pinned the red head's arms to his sides with his knees as he leaned in and added his own lick up the bare pale neck before whispering in an ear. "I assure you." He began then licked his way across the jaw bone to finish saying in the other ear. "I will 'not' be the one who's screaming."

Kurama shuttered, but he stared right into red eyes as he said firmly. "Are you sure about this?"

Hiei sighed and balanced his weight on one hand as he used the other to cup Kurama's cheek. He'd had a lot of time alone, as he built a home here, to think and he came to the realization that everything in his life had happened because of Kurama. He would have never met Yusuke, never would have become as powerful as he had during the tournament (because he would have never entered) nor ever had the chance to become Mukuro's heir. And most of all, he realized he wouldn't be who he was now without having met the red head. He'd always thought he didn't need someone in his life, but he finally admitted to himself that he did and that person was Kurama. Having been mated to the red head made him realize there was someone out there who could love him for who he was…the so called 'forbidden one'. "I know I don't deserve you, but…I want you." He said honestly. "So…if you'll have…" He didn't get to finish as Kurama leaned up and claimed his lips.

Things moved haphazardly and awkwardly from there. With them no longer being mated or even having a mental connection, the two couldn't read each other's thoughts, feelings or emotions. There were no pre-warnings of what was to come, what to expect. So thus there were no expectations and the two moved clumsily as they finished undressing each other.

The two then sat completely naked face to face with Kurama straddling Hiei's waist. They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but the air was getting a chill. The laundry on the line had dried and the hot water in the bucket was now cold. The duel suns were also bordering on setting for the night, but neither cared as they kissed and touched each other like it was the first time.

Kurama's hands re-explored the petite figure, re-learning the feel and touch of the fire demon's flesh. Hiei's hands did the same as they explored the red head's flesh and he found himself thinking back to the time he'd helped paint Kurama's house. The techniques he'd learned that day had helped him paint the fox that night.

The thought of the eatable paint adorning the lean red head made him moan and his hands move faster. They pinched, groped and even smacked until Kurama was moaning and grinding his hips against him.

Kurama pushed on Hiei's chest, getting him to stop and took the moment to catch his breath. "What…" He breathed. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Red eyes blinked, but then Hiei realized it was a reasonable question. "You covered in that eatable paint." He said.

"Mmmm." Kurama mewed and he fell back on the ground, squirming and pinching his own nipple as images of the fire demon's mouth devouring his body that night came to mind.

"And you." Hiei wanted to know, his eyes watching every move the red head made.

Heavy lidded green eyes looked at him. "You tied up in vines." Kurama admitted as he continued to pinch himself. "Completely helpless and at my mercy."

"Hn…maybe later." Hiei grumbled, pushing the red head's legs apart and lifting them so he could get between them. "Right now…you're mine." He growled.

Kurama reached down and grabbed Hiei's length. "Slow down little fire." He said softly. "I want to take this nice and slow."

Hiei froze at the calmness in the voice. He looked at the red head and still saw the lust and the want, but the man who was just writhing a moment ago was now radiating complete calmness.

Kurama smiled as he scooted his way out from under Hiei. Then without a word he slowly guided the fire demon so his back was to the ground. The red head made sure he was being watched as he kissed his way down the chest to the abdomen where he dipped his tongue into the bellybutton a few times before giving a raspberry. Hiei gasped and a hand grabbed a fist full of red locks.

Kurama didn't seem to mind as he moved lower and applied kisses to the fire demon's pelvic and scrotum area. The red head then wrapped a hand around a small ankle so he could lift the short leg and expose the crease along the inner thigh. There he planted a kiss before letting go of the ankle and racking his nails along the flesh on the way back up.

Kurama seem to get the hint as Hiei tugged on his red hair trying to get him to pay attention to his throbbing cock. The red head whimpered at the pull, but moved so he was right at the fire demon's cock. Kurama then licked his lips and without warning swallowed Hiei whole.

This time it was the fire demon who arched back, but he let out a long low moan. He managed to let go of the red hair and gripped the ground, digging his fingernails into the soft dirt.

When the initial sensation passed, red eyes looked to see the red head laid out on his chest between his legs. Green eyes were closed as Kurama continued to suckle and use his hands to work the fire demon.

Though the feel of Kurama's mouth was always sinful, Hiei wanted something to do. "Move." He rasped.

Almost comically, Kurama paused and looked up him with half the fire demon's cock still in his mouth.

The look of the red head staring at him with his cock in his mouth sent a jolt down his spine. "Turn…turn around." Hiei said.

Red eyebrows arched and Kurama was going to let go, but a hand on his head forced him to stay and he cocked his head in confusion.

Hiei didn't say anything as he just motioned and pulled on the taller figure until the red head's cock was in his face. (i.e. the classic 69)

Kurama moaned around the shaft in his mouth, sending vibrations along Hiei's pelvic area. Thinking Hiei was going to return the favor, the red head spread his legs a little wider and went to thrust down, only to be stopped. The fire demon had no plans on giving the red head a blowjob, he was more interested in preparing him for penetration.

Kurama let go of the cock in his mouth and his back arched upwards as he let out a yelp when a wet tongue licked the crack of his rear. His butt cheeks were then groped and pulled apart to allow the muscle to proceed in wetting and penetrating his hole.

The red head went back to what he was doing with renewed eagerness in anticipation of what was to come. Tasting pre-cum, the red head shuffled down until his rear was aligned with Hiei's cock. Looking over a shoulder, he saw red eyes trying to stare through him. He stayed locked with those red pools as he lowered himself down on the rigid shaft. The fire demon's hands immediately went to the red head's waist to help guide the downward thrust. Kurama's head fell back and a long blissful hiss that turned into a moan escaped him as he seated himself fully on the throbbing member.

Both paused, enjoying the sensations. This felt so new, so different that neither one wanted it to end, but yet it had to. Neither one was going to last much longer. Kurama braced himself with his hands just above Hiei's knees and began to lift his hips.

_**(Do we deserve this second chance…How did we fall into this circumstance?)**__**(We weren't so straight and narrow…This is much more than we deserve)**_

_**(A higher voice has called the tune…Two hearts that lost the beat will now resume)**__**(The gift of life extension…By divine intervention)**_

Time stood still. The twin full moons shone down on the two, casting an eerie glow on the glistening figures. Kurama keep a slow steady pace, not wanting the feeling to end. He tried to focus, but the fact that Youko was masturbating inside his head while giving him images of the fire demon bound in vines only added to the mounting desires.

Hiei could only watch and listen to the pants as the red head rode him. When Kurama leaned his head back, causing ripples of red lava to cascade down his back, he saw and felt those hot tips brush along his abdomen.

They didn't need a mental connection for them to both know they could have lost one another and that one day they would. All that matter was the here and now. By some miracle, they had found their way back to each other and both knew nothing was going to come between them again.

_**(It's gotta be a strange twist of fate…Telling me that heaven can wait)**__**(Telling me to get it right this time…Life doesn't mean a thing)**_

_**(Without the love you bring…Love is what we found…The second time around)**_

Hiei didn't know when he closed his eyes, but he opened them when the feeling of Kurama riding him stopped. The red head was re-positioning himself so he was facing the fire demon. Once Kurama re-straddled him, he wasted no time in impaling himself.

_**(Don't understand what's going on…Woke up this morning, all the hurt was gone)**__**(This is a new beginning…I'm back in the land of the living)**_

Kurama's eyes were closed tight in concentration as a light sheen of sweat broke out along his flesh. He felt Hiei bend his knees and spread them, allowing the fire demon to go deeper. This move also caused the gasping pants, which had been coming from the red head's slightly parted lips, to turn into grunts. Green eyes snapped opened to watch red ones as the pace increased.

_**(It's gotta be a strange twist of fate…Telling me that heaven can wait)(Oh and I'm gonna get it right this time…Life doesn't mean a thing)**_

_**(Without the love you bring…Love is what we found…The second time around)**_

Hiei couldn't take it much longer, surprised they both had lasted as long as they had and wondering if Youko was helping Kurama. He truly missed not knowing their thoughts. He began thrusting harder and faster, his small hands digging into the pale flesh of the red head's hips hard enough to leave bruised imprints. Just as he shifted slightly to change his angle, he began to lose it. Kurama sensed it and sat down hard on his hips and he could feel his shaft pulsing in the tight space as he released. He was about to cry out, but the red head's lips locked with his, swallowing the cry of pleasure. When Kurama finally sat back up, he stayed seated as he fisted himself to a quick release. Green eyes then rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward, landing on Hiei's chest.

The fire demon grunted as the taller figure landed along his shorter frame. "Are…you alright?" He managed to get out around his own gasping for breath.

Kurama's head lifted some, but it was mostly golden eyes that looked at him. "That was quite orgasmic…would you not agree?" The mixed voice said.

"Kurama?' Hiei questioned in worry.

"He is laying in an orgasmic bliss, but is otherwise fine little fire." Youko's voice said. "As am I. I hope you do not mind, but I wanted in on the fun." Kurama had not been the only one going through separation withdrawals. The yoko had missed Hiei, he'd gotten use to the mental connection with the fire demon and though he had the red head to help him with his headaches and such, it just didn't feel right without Hiei in their minds. He knew Kurama wasn't going to force Hiei to mark him again, but he was hoping the fire demon would re-establish the mental connection the two had always shared. Youko made a note to thank Koenma again for sparing him and giving him yet another chance at life, with Kurama and Hiei.

"Hn…I don't mind." Hiei huffed, shaking his head at the word. "So it was orgasmic." He said pulling Kurama's body closer to his when he felt the red head shiver, goose-bumps had appeared on the pale skin. They had been near the fire, but it was now just coal and as soon as he knew they both could walk, they'd have to get inside. The temperature was still dropping. He also knew they weren't done talking, but that could wait. They had all the time in the three worlds now.

_**(It's gotta be a strange twist of fate…Telling me that heaven can wait)(You know I'm gonna get it right…I'm gonna make perfect this time)**_

_**(Life doesn't mean a thing…Without the love you bring…Love is what we found…The second time around)**_

Kurama began to purr as he snuggled closer. "Well." He began, but ended up yawning. "It…is…a…great word…explains the whole act, no."

End Chapter 21

Lyrics to the song: _**Twist of Fate**_ – By: _Olivia Newton-John_

_One more chapter to go….._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Red eyes turned from the window to look over at the still sleeping figure lying bundled amongst the furs, pillows and blankets that made up his bed. It was almost mid morning and calculating from the other two times he'd opened the mental connection with Kurama, the red head was going to be out for another hour or so.

The two had made it inside before the frost had formed. The nights here in the Makai were getting colder by the day. Unlike the Ningenkai, the spring and fall did not last very long, only a couple weeks compared to a couple of months.

Hiei turned his attention to the fireplace. While placing more wood and watching the flames, his mind thought back to the conversation he and Kurama had had earlier.

After getting inside and getting a fire started, the two had immediately fallen asleep. It was still dark out when Hiei awoke sometime later to the feelings of kisses and groping. Kurama, nor he, said anything as he let the red head take him. They both dozed again and then sometime in the early dawn, still snuggled together, they began to talk. While Kurama started first, they subconsciously toyed with each other, fingers caressing chests, twirling hair and rubbing backs.

Kurama made it clear that he and Youko were acknowledging Kuma as their son. He also made it clear that they would be spending quite a bit of time with the boy since he had asked them to teach and train him. Hiei never once interrupted as Kurama's tone became more defensive, seeming to think he had to defend his choice. He couldn't tell if the red head was surprised or not when he told him he understood, offered to help and even went as far as suggesting Kuma come and stay with them sometimes, also maybe go out on a few patrols.

Hiei went next, explaining his duties and that he would need to hire more men to help patrol. Kurama offered, as well as Youko, to help in the hiring and patrolling. The fire demon also decided to make his own point and told Kurama that, after things settled down, he would be visiting his sister more often, which seemed to please the red head. Hiei even made the joke 'I'm sure the boss won't mind'.

The two never at any point made any promises about the future, both seemingly to silently agree to take their relationship one day at a time.

_Quietness settled over them as the conversation seemed to wind down. Kurama's fingers were lightly tracing up and down the fire demon's chest, while Hiei's finger made lazy patterns on the red head's back. _

_Hiei felt and heard the figure laying against him sigh. "I just have one last thing…a request really." Kurama said._

_When the red head didn't say anything, Hiei grabbed the hand that was still on his chest and looking to him, gave a nod for him to continue._

"_Could you re-establish the mental connection?" The red head asked._

_Watching Kurama bite his bottom lip, Hiei wondered if that was what the red head really wanted. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked back._

_Kurama tried to pull his hand away, put when Hiei didn't let go, he took a deep breath and said. "If you want me to say it, I will…I promise you." He looked at the fire demon as he stated. "I will never ask you to mark me."_

_Pushing away from the red head and sitting up, Hiei went to say. "That's not…"_

_Kurama sat up and placed a finger on the fire demon's lips. "Though I had never felt so wanted in all my life…" He cocked his head and the fire demon knew Youko was talking to him. "And Youko's life…like we did when we were bonded with you…we can not go through that again. It was not fair to you."_

"_Or you." Hiei said softly._

_Kurama nodded, admitting. "But I do miss the connection that I know we can have. So if you will have me…and can trust me…" _

_Hiei placed his two small hands on either side of the red head's face and red eyes looked into green ones. "I've missed you too." He said honestly._

_Kurama closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Opening them, he said softly. "No matter what was happening. I never stopped loving you…you were, and always will be…my Amai." _

"_I love you too." The fire demon whispered and to prove it, he leaned in and gave the red head a deep kiss._

Hiei looked back over at the figure on the bed. He had also never felt as wanted as he had when he was bonded with Kurama, but he agreed, neither one would survive if they marked each other again. Though he also knew, now, nothing or no one would come between them again.

A hand subconsciously rubbed the bite mark along his collar bone. Right after he'd opened the connection, Kurama had leaned over and bit him. When asked why he did that, the red head shrugged and replied.

"_I want people to know you are mine. In the Ningenkai they call them hickeys, but I fed some ki into it, which will not mean anything to a ningen. But to a demon, they will sense it and know… unless you work at trying to heal it…it will be a part of you." _

"_Hn." Hiei said, trying to see the mark. "Remind me to return the favor." He muttered._

"_I wi…" Kurama went to say, but then fell forward to land in the fire demon's lap. Just like the two previous times, the red head had passed out._

Hiei shook his head, clearing his thoughts and sat out to make something for them to eat. He'd just gotten started when he felt a strong flood of youki, it immediately faded as soon as he'd felt it. Taking one last look at the red head, the fire demon grabbed his sword and ran outside. Scanning the horizon towards the west, red eyes made out small dots, getting larger as they headed his direction. Concealing his own youki, he waited until the figures came more into focus before taking a defensive stance.

He counted 15, a mixture of demons and ningens, all carrying large cloth bags. Feeling one all too familiar youki and one rei, the fire demon smirked, relaxed and stuck his sword in the ground. He then crossed his arms and waited, amusingly.

The gang of bandits was within yards when he heard Yusuke yell out. "Stop them damn it."

But as Hiei's hand went to the sword, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Red eyes looked over then up to see Youko standing beside him.

"May I little fire?" The yoko said, his golden eyes taking in the situation.

Seeing a mischievous gleam, Hiei shrugged and gestured a 'go ahead' before re-crossing his arms. "Why not." He said. A glint flashed across his eyes, for as far as the fire demon was concerned, if the spirit yoko wanted the Makai to know he was back then that was his business and no one else's. He sure as hell didn't care what Mukuro thought. For all he knew, or cared, she was still off somewhere sulking and licking her wounds.

Youko gave a nod and took off in a run. Just as the bandits saw the yoko heading towards them, they tried to split and run away, but Youko leaped into the air, calling his rose-whip. In a matter of moments, the bandits were bundled into a nice little package.

Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks when he came upon Youko standing next to the bound gang. The loot the bandits had been carrying was scattered about and he could see the yoko almost salivating at the sight of the 'goods'.

"Hey." Yusuke said. "Thanks for the help." He added as Hiei joined them.

Golden eyes looked at him. "You are quite welcome, hunter." Youko said and even gave a bow.

The hunter's hands went to his waist as he looked to Hiei and said in annoyance. "I tried to call ahead, but 'someone' wouldn't answer their compact."

Black eyebrows arched as the fire demon shrugged and said. "Hn…must be in my other cloak."

"Oh ewe…" They heard and Yusuke looked over to see Kuwabara, who'd offered to come and help and who'd finally caught up to them, standing with his back towards them, staring up at the sky.

"What the hell's your problem?" Yusuke asked.

"What." The raven haired said again when he didn't understand.

The orange haired raised his right hand and pointed a finger over his left shoulder then nervously ran the hand across the shoulder as he chokingly muttered. "Th…ey...r naaaakeed."

"Oh." Yusuke said, looking back at the two. 'That was a good sign wasn't it?' He thought, but his mind did a 'whoa' as his chocolate eyes froze at the sight of the fire demon. Seeing the muscular tanned bare chest, his eyes lingered on what looked like a deep hickey along the collar bone. He could sense a mixture of youki and rei pulsing from it and immediately knew the mark was from Kurama. Now that was a good sign. He couldn't seem to help himself as eyes wandered downward, there his breath hitched. He'd seen Youko naked before, but now he knew for a fact the fire demon made up for his height in other ways.

"Hunter." He heard, getting him out of his 'dirty' thoughts.

"Huh." He said, his head snapping to Youko.

"He is already spoken for, but if you wish to have a play date…" Youko let the statement drop as Yusuke turned white and gulped.

"That's just disgusting." Kuwabara said, turning around only to instantly lower his head to look 'hard' at the ground.

Yusuke couldn't tell at first if Hiei was embarrassed or annoyed, but as he watched the fire demon's upper lip curl, the raven haired realized, he was amused.

"Oh…um." Yusuke stuttered scratching the back of his neck and digging a shoe into the ground as his face finally turned red at being caught. Clearing his throat, he said. "Well…um…thanks again."

One of the bandits began spewing in a language no one understood, well, almost no one.

"What the hell did he say?" Yusuke asked when he saw Youko's eyes narrow in disgust. "Rapo…rapsia." He spat, trying to repeat the one word he had sort of heard.

"Raposa." Youko said calmly. "It is Portuguese and means fox."

"Oh." The raven haired said. "What was the rest of it?"

The yoko shook his head. "Nothing worth repeating." He said. "I take it there is a warrant for them alive."

"Yeah." Yusuke told them. "They've been robbing banks in the Ningenkai then crossing over to hide here. They're lackeys for someone but we don't know who yet…they're using the money and stuff to buy guns and weapons to head up some revolt." He crossed his arms. "I have to take them in alive for questioning by the SDF." (Special defense force)

"Not those jerks." Kuwabara said, still looking down.

"A shame." Youko muttered, eyeing the 'goods' again.

"Why." Yusuke wondered.

"Hn." Hiei smirked and brown eyes looked at him. "Isn't it obvious?" When no one said anything, he huffed. "The fox wants to play." Meaning Youko wanted to be the one to interrogate them.

Getting the point, Yusuke smiled. "I can always say I didn't see a thing."

Youko's eyes widened as he looked back to the raven haired. "You would do that…for me?" He purred.

Yusuke smirked. "Hey, I still owe you man."

The spirit yoko was now the one amused. "Oh…and what would you say if I wish to be 'owed' another way." He said, his golden eyes scanning down the clothed toned body of the hunter.

"Gross." Kuwabara said, obviously knowing what Youko was talking about. "I'm telling Keiko." He warned.

Yusuke slapped the orange haired up the side of the head, not the least bit antagonized by the threat. Keiko knew everything and trusted him completely. "Then I'm tellin' Yukina." He mimicked back.

"Wha…(gulp) WHAT DID I DO?" Kuwabara yelled, using one hand as a blinder to shield his eyes from the two, yet see Yusuke, and throwing a fist up with the other.

The raven haired rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up…you're just jealous." He huffed.

"JEALOUS!" Kuwabara yelled, his eyes widening.

"Yeah." Yusuke answered. Uncrossing his arms casually, he informed while placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head in a smart-alecky fashion "Because Hiei's more of a man than you ever will be and they don't want you." He then turned his back on the orange haired and re-crossed his arms with a. "Hn."

Kuwabara face contorted in disgust and they could see a nice shade of green washing over him. Hiei just smirked as Youko and Yusuke looked at each other with big smiles on their faces, only to then quickly bust out laughing. It was nice to see things back to normal.

a)a)a)a

Koenma shook his head and let out a chuckle as he turned off the view monitor. "Some things never change." He muttered.

Gathering some files on his desk, the demi-god headed out of his office, instantly merging with the mass of demons and ningens walking the halls. Only a few acknowledged him as he casually made his way down to the lower levels of the palace. The further he went down, the less people he encountered. Finally arriving at the lowest level, there was no one around as he headed to a blank wall on the far end, but out of habit, he still turned to look to make sure no one was watching.

Pulling the pacifier out of his mouth, Koenma waved it over a spot in a section of the wall which turned into a door. Giving one last look, the Lord opened it and stepped in. As soon as the door closed behind him, large ceiling lights started clicking on, illuminating the just as large room. The space was about the size of 3 football fields and filled as far as the eye could see, both width and height, with bookshelves and filing cabinets. This was his personal vault. No one, not even his father, he hoped, knew this place existed. It didn't appear on any maps, the space had been designed, by him alone, as a void. This was the only place he had to himself, not even his personal quarters were private.

Letting out a sigh, Koenma began walking until he was more than halfway the length of the place. Finally stopping, he scanned the selves before randomly selecting a space between some books and other folders. There he tucked the files away.

As he headed back out, he found himself whistling as the lights shut off behind him.

'Let's see you try and interfere now.' He said to himself. His father had been right, they were his friends, so he was willing to take soul responsibility for their lives. Their fates would now be in his hands and his hands only.

The future King of the Reikai paid no mind to the door as it closed and disappeared behind him, for as they say…"Life continues…through no fault of you own".

End Chapter 22

_**The End**_

And thus the end of the _**Shiren no Jinsei Nendakiki **_

A big _**THANK YOU**_ to those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning of this saga and…as always…thanks for the reviews.


End file.
